Super Powered Fate
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: A young boy Danny, lives in modern middle America hasn't a good life. That was until one day he hit his breaking point and discovers something extraordinary that was change his life forever. DBZ fans like it. Note: formally "1000th Generation"
1. Chapter 1

Sixth grade is a killer, an absolute killer. The work is getting harder and the school faculty is getting more frazzled by the day. All the students have the same view as me and starting to show early signs of depression. I am fighting those signs as hard as I can but it is been getting harder. I wonder what my teen years will be like and the more I think about it, the less I don't like what I see. The real reason I fight the depression is my martial arts training.

I have been in martial arts since I have been seven years old. My intense focus has helped me so far in school but the work is getting worse in the students eyes. We are lucky if we even understand the work. Lately the school faculty has threatened us that if our grades don't improve the entire sixth grade will have to repeat. I know how messed up the entire school will become if that happens. So I'm trying my hardest to get my grades up. I signed my name in my journal.

"Daniel…" the front of the room said. I looked up and seeing the teacher looking directly at me.

"Yes Ms. Krackel?"

"I thought I told you no writing in that journal during class lessons,"

"Yes Ms. Krackel, sorry Ms. Krackel," I wasn't actually being sorry. I couldn't care less what that sorry excuse for an educator says.

"Daniel, explain to me what the board says and solve," she pointed to the board with her wooden pointer.

I looked at the board and read it in my mind. "[(45-23+56)(64/2x23)+22] =" the board seemed to say. I fumbled the information in my head and wasn't quite sure what to do. Ms. Krack-in-the-head barely taught this to us and she is expecting us to know it. I was concentrating on my training as of late anyway trying not to fall victim to the depression. So my actual problem at the moment is kind of my fault.

"I don't know Ms. Krackel," I said.

"Well if you stopped writing and started paying more attention you would know what to do," she said sounding disappointed. "Can anyone answer this?"

Most of the class was in a zombie state wanting the day just to end. I was the exception to this state. I was much more aware of what was happening.

"Well fine, you are now responsible for chapters six **and** seven for homework," she looked straight at us.

The other students just moaned in the disapproval if not in the zombie state.

"Damn it!" I yelled in my head slamming my hand on my desk. I took my hand and placed it on my lap. I saw a small crack in the desk top. My eyes widened slightly. I couldn't believe my hand did that to the desk. It had to be that the desk was getting old and weak. I looked at the clock which told the time to be five minutes from the end of the day.

I sighed as the day was almost over. Ms. Krackel grabbed an eraser from the blackboard tray and wiped off the board.

"Oh, before I forget Principal Devilish is coming to speak to you before you go home today," she wiped off the rest of the board.

I nearly slammed my head on the desk. Principal Devilish is the last person I wanted to see right before I went home. And oh yes her name suits her well. She is devilish indeed.

Not to mention Greedy, Selfish, Arrogant, and Conceded. She is the person I hate most in life and never wish to see her or hear her. But since she is the principal, she's almost always visible, for being in class is the exception. But obviously today was not going to be like the safe haven I was it would be. As soon as Ms. Krackel sat behind her desk Ms. Devilish walked in.

"Well, good afternoon students," Ms. Devilish said with her patented smirk.

"God I hate you," I said to her in my head. I wish I had guts to really say it to her but I didn't seem to have them. She eyed the whole class watching us all.

"As you all know all your grades are low and have very little signs of getting higher. And that means you all will repeat the sixth grade. And that means more money in my paycheck for me"

"Just die already," I said to her in my head again. I clenched the leg of my desk as hard as I could.

I felt my fingers move in as I squeezed the leg. I let go and saw the slight imprint of my hand in the metal of the desk leg. The desk must have been older than I thought. Ms. Devilish turned to me and walked towards me. "

"You child what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing…" I said putting my hands on the desk. She looked me up and down and scowled.

"Get up," she said in a slight attitude. I stood up a little nervous but not knowing what she was looking for.

She scrutinized my desk and gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?

"What do you mean Principal Devilish?" I responded as innocently as possible.

"There is a crack in the desk and the leg is dented," she said almost screaming. I became really nervous.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" she said very angry.

"Well….um…" I began to stammer.

"No answer huh? Well you will have plenty of time to think about it in detention young man, tomorrow afternoon," She then stormed out of the classroom.

"Oh crap," I said to myself sitting down. The bell rang as soon as I sat down. I got back up and grabbed my book bag and left the classroom. I cursed at myself for what happened. "Danny, wait up," I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw my friend from class running towards me. I stopped to let him catch up.

"Danny….." he said bending over to catch his breath.

"Frankie, you know you're not supposed to run like that…"

"Yeah, yeah because of my asthma, blah, blah, blah." he said.

He bent back and took a puff of his inhaler.

"What happened back there?"

"I don't really know."

"Did you really do that stuff to the desk?"

"Well kinda. But the desk is old."

"Well why didn't you tell Devilish that?"

"Yeah like she would have believed me," I said starting to walk. Frankie chased after me taking puffs of his inhaler as he ran.

"Danny."

"You know I could help you with that asthma if you came to the dojo to train,"

"I know Danny, but my mom won't let me, she thinks it will make it worse,"

"Damn, I wish adults would just leave us alone,"

"But Danny, we are only twelve years old, we can't live without them,"

"I guess you're right," I said reaching the doors of the school.

"Do you wanna work on homework this afternoon?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said then smiling.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss the bus," I said walking quickly outside.

"Yeah," Frankie said as he followed behind me. The buses began to start up their engines.

"Frankie we have to hurry up, they are about to leave," I said.

We began to run as the first bus started to leave the school. I started to run to our bus almost forgetting Frankie. I turned as I was running and saw Frankie on the ground having an asthma attack.

I stopped short and ran back to him. I dropped down as he was struggling to breathe. He fumbled for his inhaler but couldn't reach it. I grabbed it for him and put it in his mouth and pushed down releasing it into his airway. He started to breathe normal and I looked at the buses and saw the last one start to leave. I saw a group of adults surrounding me and Frankie.

"He's alright," I told them and Frankie nodded.

I saw a rock on the pavement and picked it up. I saw the last bus was about to turn the corner and I chucked the rock hard. It flew through the air and hit the back right tire hard and punctured it making the bus turn over on its side. I stared as it fell.

"Holy snikies…" I said as the bus slammed into the ground. I turned around and saw all the adults staring at the bus in awe and disbelief. I grabbed Frankie and pulled him off the ground.

"Frankie, let's go," I said starting to walk away.

"But Danny…"

"Now Frankie," I said walking faster away. He chased after me and we disappeared into wooded area surrounding the school.

"What the hell just happened?" I stopped short and he slammed into me knocking us down. I got up and turned to him on the ground.

"I wish I knew Frankie," I said pulling him up again.

"Did that rock you threw really pop that bus tire?"

"I don't know,"

"Shouldn't we go back to see if they are okay?"

"No, I can't. I will be in even more trouble if I go back. Then I definitely won't pass sixth grade,"

"Okay, I understand," he said. "Let's just go home and do our homework," I said pulling him up again. "Okay Danny," he said as starting to walk.

The woods were thick, but I knew how to navigate though them. We walked through the woods jumping over small streams and around big oak trees. I saw houses that I knew and went towards them. After a few minutes of walking we reached the edge of the woods. We walked out and stepped onto the pavement. I looked around to verify where we were. I saw the street sign that was slightly bent like mine.

"Glenrock Avenue," I said aloud.

"Wow Danny you found our street," Frankie said.

"Yeah, didn't know I was going to find it right away," We walked down the street towards our homes. We got to my house and walked up the driveway to my front door. I pulled out my house keys and slid the main one into the lock and turned it. I pushed open the door and walked in. We walked up the stairs went passed the kitchen and reached the dining room.

We threw our bags onto the table and stepped back into the kitchen.

"The usual Frankie?" I asked him.

"You got it," he replied. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a plate from the adjacent cupboard. I grabbed the Coke on the counter and poured it into the glass. I grabbed the bread from on top of the fridge and took out two slices and dropped them on the plate. I took out the peanut butter and jelly and placed it on the table.

I grabbed a knife from the drawer and put it on the plate and grabbed it and the glass and put it in front of Frankie.

"Thanks," he said beginning to build a sandwich.

I grabbed a snack bar from the snack jar and poured some Coke into an empty glass. I sat back and bit into the snack bar and sighed.

"Devilish is big pain isn't she?" Frankie said halfway done with his construction.

"Yeah, I'd like to give her a pain in her bottom," I said.

Frankie chuckled and finished his sandwich construction. He took a big bite out of it and chewed it. I finished my snack bar and relaxed a bit. I heard the garage door open and shut. I heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"God what a day…" I heard from the stairs.

"Hi mom," I said from the kitchen. My mom reached the top of the stairs and dropped all her stuff.

"Hello dear," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hellfffffffo Mrffffffs. Bexfffffus," Frankie said with his mouth full of his sandwich.

"Hello to you to Frankie…" she said looking at him almost appalled. He smiled wide as I laughed.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Danny," she said.

"I do," I said laughing still.

"Geez I am so beat today," she said falling into a chair.

"Good day at the firm mom?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. Mr. Shaw was completely unorganized," she said.

"You mean the shaky bookstore owner?" I asked.

"Yeah, He didn't have his paperwork in order," she said.

"Well I'm sure you had a better day than Danny did," Frankie said.

"Frankie shut up…" I said.

My mom looked at me and said, "What does he mean by that?"

"Oh nothing…he's just kidding," I said.

"Spill it…" she said.

"...I have detention tomorrow afternoon…" I said with my head own.

"You have what?" she yelled.

"Detention Mrs. Bexus," Frankie said.

"I heard what he said," she told him.

"Oh," he said eating more of his sandwich.

"Why in God's name do you have detention?" she asked.

"Well the principal caught me with some slight damage to my desk," I said.

"You were breaking your desk?" she said.

"No mom, it's an old desk and it is falling apart," I said trying to explain.

"Did you tell your principal that?" she asked.

"Well, no…" I said. "Well, why not?" she asked.

"She was too busy yelling," I told her.

"Okay, okay, I know you wouldn't do that. I will talk to your father about this later, right know you and Frankie go do your homework," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I said walking into the living room. Frankie dropped his plate into the sink and followed me. We took out our notebooks and textbooks.

We opened them up to the chapters and began to do our work. We read the chapters and began to answer the questions. The work was easy because I understood what it was about. I was able to breathe easier when I finished. Frankie struggled a little but was able to get it all done like me.

"Well I should go home now before my mom begins to worry," he said closing up his books.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," I said.

"Yeah, later," he said.

Frankie packed up his stuff and went out the door. I put my stuff back into my bag and went to my room. I got on my bed and laid back. I grabbed the remote and turned on my television and switched it to Cartoon Network. An hour slot of Dragonball Z was on and that made me happy. I loved that show. I owned most of the episodes on VHS. I sat back and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and slept until the next day. I awoke and looked at my clock.

"It is 7 o'clock in the morning?" I said springing out of my bed. I jumbled through my clothes and ended up decent enough. I ran into the kitchen for some breakfast. My mom was sitting there eating a blueberry muffin.

"Mom, why wasn't I awoken for dinner last night?" I asked.

"Well dear I came to call you but you were fast asleep, so I didn't bother to disrupt you," she said.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay," I said sitting at the table.

"Here, have some breakfast," she said sliding a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of me. I poured some milk into the bowl and began eating.

"Don't forget about your detention this afternoon," she said. I grumbled into the bowl in response. I didn't want to go to school today or really ever again. But if I didn't go, Devilish would make my life a living hell.

So I had to go whether or not I wanted to. I placed my empty bowl into the sink and grabbed my pack and headed out the door. I walked to the bus stop and saw Frankie was already there.

"Frankie!" I yelled from a distance. He acknowledged me and waved. I ran over and stopped next to him.

"What's up Frankie?" I asked him.

"Not much Danny," he replied.

"You ready for another zombie day of school?" I said.

"Yeah, are you ready to sit in Devilish's office this afternoon?"

"Don't remind me…" I said. I began to clench my fists at the thought of the ugly principal. My vision was beginning to blur slightly. I could almost feel the hatred for her circling around me. I clenched my teeth tight as I did my fists. The circling became faster.

"Danny, are you okay?" Frankie said to me. I turned to him and all the circling stopped.

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said shaking my head. I wasn't sure what had just happened. Was depression finally getting to me? I was really hoping it wasn't. The bus came around the corner and stopped at our stop. Frankie and I got on and sat in the empty seat in the back which was our usual spot.

"Hey guys did you hear what happened yesterday?" said our friend Brian.

"What happened?" Frankie asked.

"As bus number 109 was rounding the turn to exit the parking lot, its tire exploded a made the bus fall on its side," Brian said. I became very tense; Frankie and I both knew what happened.

"Did anyone say what caused the tire to pop?" I said calmly.

"No, they said they were watching some kid help his friend who fell to the floor," Brian said. I sighed with a big relief.

"That was us Brian," Frankie said.

"It was?" Brain asked.

"Yeah we were running after the bus and I had an asthma attack. Danny stopped to help me and basically saved my life," Frankie said.

"Don't make it sound like that Frankie, I just got you your inhaler," I said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Did you guys see what happened since you were there?" Brain asked.

"No…I was trying to help Frankie," I said.

"And I was dying," Frankie said.

"Darn, I wanted know what happened," Brian said. The bus stopped in front of the school and we got off and entered the main entrance. Devilish was standing in the doorway to her office watching me walk by.

"Your vandalizing butt is mine…" she said with a smirk. I clenched my fists and the pane of glass next to her cracked down the middle. Weird stuff was happening since yesterday.

And I was beginning to get a little freaked out. Frankie and I walked to our classroom and sat in our seats. Ms. Krackel was waiting for us all to take our seats so the day could begin. After all of us sat down she said,

"Well students, welcome to another day of learning." She walked to the front of all the desks.

"If you all could take out your homework assignments and pass them up to the front," she said then walking back to her desk.

I pulled out my work and handed it to the student in front of me.

"Before I begin today's lesson, I want to talk about yesterday's incident with bus 109. As you all know as bus 109 was leaving the school when the rear tire exploded making the bus slam onto its side…" she said taking off her glasses. All the students murmured between each other.

"And thankfully no one was hurt and everyone returned home safely. As police looked over the wreckage, they found a small rock inside the blown out tire. It seems that the rock was possibly thrown at the tire causing it to pop. If anyone has any information regarding this contact Principal Devilish…" Ms. Krackel said.

I became very nervous. I was hoping no one would come forth and say they saw me throw the rock. It seems the adults that were right there didn't see it so I should be good for a while.

"Now today's lesson is essay writings," she said as she wrote her words on the board. The morning lesson went rather smoothly for me because I was a good essay writer. The students eagerly awaiting the lunch bell until it rang loud in the halls.

I was so relieved as well as the other students. We all grabbed our lunches and proceeded to the cafeteria. Frankie and I sat down at our table which we made ours in the beginning of the school year. We unpacked our lunches and sat them down on the table. I opened the wax paper surrounding my sandwich and revealed its contents.

"Hmmm, bologna and cheese drenched in mustard," I said somewhat happy at my sandwich. I liked bologna and cheese with mustard so I wasn't disappointed.

"Mmmmmm, olive loaf with pickles and mayonnaise, my favorite," Frankie said biting into his sandwich.

"You are a very weird kid Frankie," I said to him.

"Thanks," he just managed to say as with the mess he calls a sandwich in his mouth. Our friend Brain sat down at the table.

"Did you hear the announcement this morning?" he asked.

"Is it about the bus yesterday?" I said.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Yeah we heard it, I don't think anyone saw what happened so I don't think it is not going to help," I said eating some of my sandwich.

"I heard someone already talked to Devilish already," Brain said.

"What? Really?" I said almost dropping my drink.

"Yeah," Brian said. I became frantic in my head, hoping what Brian told us wasn't true. I had to find out the truth and Devilish was the only one I could get that information from. I looked at my friends and saw they had finished their lunches.

"Hey, how about we go and shoot some hoops?" I asked them.

"Sure," Brain said and Frankie nodded. We walked out the back door and walked down the path to the playground. We were the first ones down there so the entire area was empty. I went to the ball chest and retrieve a basketball. I dribbled it over to the net and took a shot.

"Air ball…." Brain said.

"Hey shut up," I responded. We played around and the playground started to fill up. One by one the swings were taken up.

The tire swings started to twirl with yelling kids. The tire structures were crawling with children. The lunch monitors were watching all of us making sure we were safe and out of trouble. We shot some more at the net, some making it in and others missing.

"So Danny, are you going to attempt it again?" Brian asked me while dribbling the basketball.

"Of course, I haven't made it yet," I said motioning my arms to pass it to me.

Every day in the entire school year I had been attempting to try and slam dunk the ball and so far all attempts failed. But as a student of martial arts, I vowed never to give up. I backed up to the edge of the blacktop and stared at the net. I visualized myself slamming the ball through that net and being victorious. I went through my approach in my head seeing the best way to attempt it. Some of the kids on the playground saw me and walked over to see.

My attempts grabbed more and more bystanders every time. I kind of smirked as I realized how many bystanders there was this time. I was praying to make it in this time but had thoughts of me messing up. I quickly dropped my thoughts of missing and focused on getting it in. I grabbed the ball and stated to run with it.

"Buzz!" I heard behind me. I tripped and dropped the ball. My training helped me retain my balance so I didn't fall.

I turned around and saw the school bully Beanerd laughing. The group of bystanders was angry at him and booed, but Beanerd kept laughing. I clenched my teeth in my mouth. I hated Beanerd, almost as much as I hated Devilish. I felt that strange feeling as I did this morning at the bus stop. As I heard Beanerd laughing I had a strong driving ambition. I picked up the ball again and stepped back to where I was before.

The bystanders saw me and began to whisper amongst themselves. Beanerd saw me as well.

"Aww look, little Danny is going to try again," he said then laughing harder. I growled low and then took off running. I ran as fast as I could and leaped up as hard as I could from the ground. I went higher and higher. I saw the rim getting closer and closer. I finally reached the rim and threw the ball in. It made a loud _swish_ sound as it went through the net.

I grabbed the rim as I began to fall. I heard it begin to bend as gravity began to pull me down. The rim bent completely as I sank down. I dropped down and looked up and saw the rim was completely parallel with me. I turned to the bystanders whose mouths were wide I heard no laughter from Beanerd so I turned to his direction. I didn't see him right away until I looked down. He was flat out on his back out cold.

It must have been too much shock for him to see me dunk the net. I chuckled to myself until I heard a cheering blast coming from the bystanders. I turned to them, and they ran up to me grabbing at me. The huge mass of kids pushed me up and I was on top of them all. They chanted my name loud.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" they all yelled. As I sat up on top of the crowd I looked at the net and thought how weird I was able to make it.

The kids continued to cheer and chant. I felt like I was on top of the world and it felt amazing. A huge smile spread across my face as everyone cheered for me. I was the happiest I have been in a really long time. My training must have paid off big time for me to make that basket. My happiness was short lived when the loud air horn blast was heard from the corner of the playground. Everyone stopped cheering and turned.

"Put him down or you all are in trouble," Principal Devilish said. The crowd lowered me to the ground and I stood up.

"I see you enjoy damaging outside school property as well …" she said with folded arms.

"But Principal Devilish…" I started to say.

"But nothing Mr. Bexus. You have another detention tomorrow," she said smirking.

"What?" I yelled.

"You want to make yourself another one Mr. Bexus?" she said.

"…No," I said.

"Good, we will spend some nice time together," she said still smirking. She walked back inside the school.

I was so angry I could barely think straight.

"Wow that's rough, sorry Danny," Frankie said putting his hand on my shoulder. I started to calm down and turned to my friends. The end of lunch bell rang and the students began to walk in to their classrooms.

"You guys go ahead I'll be right in," I told my friends.

"Okay Danny, see you in class," Frankie said walking in. I walked over to the passed out Bearnard.

"He's out cold," I heard one of the monitors say.

"Excuse me, I saw what happened and I will be willing to stay here with him while you get the nurse," I said politely. The monitors talked among each other for a little. They turned to me and said,

"Okay, but watch him carefully."

"Oh I will," I said then walked off to get the nurse. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my magic marker. I pulled off the cap and drew a moustache on Beanerd's face. I laughed as I wrote "Danny Bexus was here" on his cheek.

I saw the monitors come back with the nurse so I grabbed my bag and ran passed them to my class. They saw me run by but didn't give any glance. I walked fast to my class and sneaked in. I sat in my seat and folded my arms on my desk. I smiled as Ms. Krackel turned to me. She eyed me as she turned to the blackboard. She began to write on the board our homework assignments.

"Your work tonight is vocabulary definitions," she said writing down next what we dread.

We didn't want her to utter those horrible words.

"Because you have a vocab test tomorrow," she said. Most of the class shook their heads in disappointment. I began to slam my head on the desk. I rested my head on my desk and silently sobbed. I hated vocabulary tests. I wrote down the pages we had to look up and slammed my head down a few more times. I looked down and saw the crack from yesterday was bigger.

I slid my notebook over the crack. I looked around to see if any one saw it, but they didn't and I stopped the panic in my head. We did practice vocabulary tests for the rest of the day then the last bell rang and my afternoon of torture was about to begin. I slowly got my things ready and I became the last one out. Devilish was waiting for me in the hall. I tried not to think about the detention and just walked with her to her office.

"We are going to have some fun today Mr. Bexus," she said as I really tried not to listen to her. She led me into the main office to sign in. I wrote my name on the last empty line and walked back out and entered her office. She sat down in her big executive style chair and I sat down in the smaller chair in front of her desk.

"It seems we are here because you have an obsession with breaking school property," she said.

"I can explain myself," I said hoping she'd give me a chance.

"I'm sure you can, but I really don't care. You see most parents will believe me over students like you. If I tell them their child was bad, then they go right to punishing the child. I don't care how bad I seem because I get more money out of it," she said sitting back in her chair.

"What? That's completely wrong and unethical," I said starting to get angry.

"Yes, and what is your point?" she said then laughing.

I started to clutch the arms of the chair.

"I am going to tell your parents you deliberately broke your desk and the basketball net. And to add on to my fun you will have to pay for the damages and you can't get a new desk for the rest of the semester!" she said starting to laugh with an evil tone.

"You won't get away with this…"I said clutching the chair as hard as I could. The arms started to break and fall off.

"Yes I will get away with it, and look it seems you are paying for something else you broke, and what the heck I fell quite evil today so you have detention with me all of next week," she said really laughing sadistically.

My hatred for her grew and grew. I could feel it in my veins following deeper and deeper throughout my body. My vision became extremely blurry and I could not see Devilish clearly anymore. I felt the veins in my neck throb and my muscles twitch.

I stood up looking straight at the blurred image of Devilish. I started to feel a slight tingle flow through every inch of my body. I started to breathe harder and harder. I started to feel a slight feeling in my hair, which I found strange because I've never been able to do that before. And my eyes also started to feel strange. My blurred vision began to go away and I saw with more clarity. I looked Devilish straight in her eyes and stared at them hard.

"You are a despicable human being. You should not be in charge of a school, you should be locked away with no sign of ever getting out…" I said as my anger pulsed through me.

"Why you…this is an outrage. I'll have you in so much trouble you will never graduate from here…" she said.

"That's supposed to scare me? Please… I don't care if I don't graduate from here, if I can get rid of you, that is all I want…" I said as the anger rose.

"Um…maybe I have been a little too harsh on you. It is possible you didn't break your desk on purpose," she said.

"Yeah," I said relaxing and the anger faded. I sat back down and rested in the chair. The power subsided.

"But when you threw that rock from the sidewalk yesterday and made that bus to fall over…" she said smirking.

"What?" I said.

"You won't admit it? Well maybe your little friend Frankie will talk, after all he was there too," she said.

"You leave Frankie out of this," I said as my anger began to rise again.

"Like I really care, the boy has a bad case of asthma, I don't even care if he ends up in the hospital," she said. The anger shot up and I jumped straight up from the chair.

"You're a damn monster," I said pointing at her.

"Resorting to bad language huh? That might resort to more detention," she said writing on her desk calendar.

"This is completely wrong and you know it, you're a freaking tyrant," I said.

"Well that maybe but that doesn't help you in any way. Maybe if I "enslave" the entire school so no student can progress in grades and you will destroy their lives," she said.

"You can't do this…" I said beginning to lose control.

"Well time is almost up anyway so leave a message with Mrs. Grady and I will try to get back to you," she said getting up from her chair. I pointed right at her and said,

"I won't let you…get away with this…" I said slamming my hands down on her desk. A roar ripped through her office and she froze. She slowly turned to me. She looked around quickly and smirked looking out of her window. "Why isn't that Frankie out there getting pushed around?" she said. I looked out and saw Frankie getting pushed around by Beanerd.

"Frankie!" I yelled. Devilish moved towards the door and slammed it shut and stood in front of it.

"It looks like your friend is going to be in trouble," she said.

"Let me out I have to save him," I yelled.

"No, you will watch your friend get pushed around," she said.

"Damn it, he's having an asthma attack," I said seeing him on the ground gasping.

"Let me out…now," I said.

"No, you're friend is going to pass out and you are going to watch helplessly," she said. I looked out and Frankie was passed out and lay lifeless on the sidewalk.

"Frankie!" I yelled as my anger and despair jumped. An incredible feeling came over me and I felt completely different. I looked up at Devilish and her mouth was wide open.

"Open the door….NOW!" I yelled and the entire office shook.

"N-no…you're friend must suffer for your mistakes…" she said.

"!" I yelled allowing the rage fill me.

"Yelling will get you nowhere," she said.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled again louder.

The room shook and didn't stop. I pointed my arm to the window and the wall and window went _boom_ and it was gone by the time the dust cleared.

"You stay here and I will deal with you later," I said walking out of the hole. I ran to Frankie and saw him not moving. I saw his inhaler in his hand and I took it and put it in his mouth. I gave him a puff and nothing happened. I gave him a couple more and he opened his eyes and began to cough.

"You okay Frankie?" I said.

"Danny? Yeah I'm okay, you saved me…again," he said looking up at me.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," I said.

"Danny is it me or is your hair gold and your eyes green?" he said looking at me.

"Huh?" I said. I picked up a broken piece of glass from the hole that was made in Devilish's office. I saw he was right.

"Whoa…" I said. I stood up and looked at the hole.

"Wow, where'd that hole come from?" Frankie said.

"Um, Frankie maybe you should go home," Yeah maybe you're right, see you later," he said then running off and puffing his inhaler. I walked back into the office and saw Devilish never moved.

"Now to deal with you," I said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled and burst out of the hole screaming. She ran out until I could not see her anymore. I felt the power drop tremendously and leave my body. My hair changed back and I sat down in the seat. The main office secretaries came out of the office and looked out the hole.

One of them, Mrs. Grady walked into where I was sitting.

"My lord, what happened in here and where is Principal Devilish?" she asked me.

"I don't know Mrs. Grady. I was just sitting here when this hole appeared and she ran out of it," I said smirking on the inside.

"Okay, well maybe you should go and wait for your parent to pick you up," she told me.

"Okay Mrs. Grady," I said picking up my things and walking out to the parking lot to wait for my mom.

I was so happy at what had happened, my smile never faded from my face. I sat on the big yellow curb and looked around. Devilish was nowhere to be seen. My mom pulled up in her green Subaru Outback and opened the passenger door for me.

"Hi honey," she said.

"Hi mom," I responded.

"I hope detention wasn't too bad for you," she said.

"No, it was...interesting," I said starting to smile.

"Well, that's good," she said pulling away from the curb and driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove down through the parking lot and reached where the parking lot met the main road. My mom looked both ways and right as she pulled out Devilish ran in front of her. My mom stopped short almost ramming her. She was a complete mess. Her hair was all wild and not straight and her clothes were unbuttoned and pulled. She stopped and slammed her hands down on the hood of our car.

"The demon children are among us!" she screamed. She looked directly at me and yelled,

"That's the demon child there!" she then pointed directly at me.

Then she ran off screaming.

"What in God's name?" my mom said. I just shrugged my shoulders and she just drove away.

"Wasn't that your principal?" my mom asked me.

"Umm….yeah I think so," I said.

"And didn't you have detention with her?" she ask.

"Why yes, I believe so," I answered.

"So why…?" she began to say and stopped. I just sat there smiling. She stopped asking questions and drove.

We pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the garage. My mom pushed the button above her to operate the garage door opener.

"Oh and I have detention again tomorrow and all of next week," I said. "What!" she yelled.

"But don't worry, Principal Devilish won't be around for a very long time…" I said. She drove into the garage and closed the door. She got out and walked inside with her things. I did the same and walked up the stairs.

I tossed my things and was happy that the afternoon of torture was over. I looked at the clock which read 3:58. I jumped and sprinted to my room. I had my martial arts class in a half hour so I began to get ready. I put the television on as I got my stuff ready. I heard the news come on and I heard something familiar.

"In today's news respected principal of Montebello Elementary, Principal Nora Devilish, went erratic earlier this afternoon…" the newscaster said.

I began to watch intently at what they were saying. The newscaster continued,

"She was in her office with a student, Daniel Bexus, in detention when office secretaries saw her run out. Witnesses claimed to hear her shouting about demon children. And to add more confusion, there was what seemed to be the entire wall in her office missing. Her colleagues said she had no signs of this behavior. Police say this is very perplexing to why a student was in her office with a wall missing and claims to know nothing as well as odd things have been happening at the school as of late and will be interviewing the student last to have contact with the principal…Now let's check the weather with Jim Cioffi.." the newscaster said then I turned it off.

"Cool, I might be on TV," I said rather excited. I finished packing my stuff and left my room.

"I'm going to class mom," I said into the house.

"Alright dear, have fun," she said from her bedroom. I jumped over the stairs and out the front door. I ran across the front lawn and reached the street. I couldn't believe how energized I was. I have never felt this way before. I walked up the street towards the dojo.

I couldn't wait to go train due to all the energy I had. After walking I reached my dojo and walked into the front door. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I stepped out and my sensei or teacher saw me.

"Hello Danny, how are you today," he said then bowing.

"I'm great sensei Malandra," I said returning the bow.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he said smiling. I smiled back and walked on to the training floor and started to warm up.

I stared at myself in the mirror while doing my exercises and saw the intensity and focus in my face. My focus felt much stronger since last time I was in class. I felt more flexible as well and it felt kind of weird but at the same time very good. I felt even better after my exercises that I felt like I could accomplish anything. The rest of my class walked in and walked into the training floor. The class didn't like me all that much since I excelled much better than them in class.

I gave a smile but they all gave me sneers. Sensei walked onto the floor and stood in front of us.

"Attention," he said. We all faced him with our arms at our sides.

"Stance," he instructed us. We all got into our fighting stance.

"Punch," he said. We did so and yelled,

"Kia!" after every punch. Every punch I did was perfect which I have never been able to do. Every

"Punch," that was instructed and every "Kia!" that was yelled was followed and proceeded by my perfect punches.

"Attention," we were instructed. We all moved in our attention stances.

"Good, all of you are improving slightly, except for you Danny," Sensei said. I almost fell out of my stance when he said that. I couldn't understand what was wrong, I was nailing every punch perfectly. I could hear the class snickering.

"You have improved tremendously," he said smiling. I was relieved at what he said and relaxed.

I heard the class whisper among themselves and I could almost hear their comments.

"Attention!" Sensei yelled. We all stood at attention "Today we will try something different. The entire class will be free sparing," he said. The class basically cheered but I didn't. Free sparring was the only thing I wasn't really good at and the rest of the class knew that.

"But today it will be different; everyone will be up against Danny one on one. And also Danny will not have his gear on," Sensei mentioned.

"What?" I said then gulping hard.

"But Sensei…" I said ready to plea.

"Don't worry Danny, I have faith in you," he told me. The class went to retrieve their gear and I went over to the sparring area to think of a game plan. I thought I was going to be mince meat by the end of class. The class had all their gear on, feet, hands, and head gear along with their mouth pieces. They all got in a line to face me and all smirked in my direction.

I started to sweat bullets as I looked at them in their line. The first one approached me and I started to back up. He jumped forward and I ducked to the side. He turned to me and ran. I blocked his punch and stuck his abdomen with my palm and knocked him back. I started to feel that power increase as I did earlier. He came at my swinging his arms and one after another which I blocked them and struck him in the chest.

He fell back and became irritated. He ran at me full force trying to grab me. I felt my power increase dramatically and I began to move quicker. Every move he made at me I dodged. I could see he was slowing down and becoming tired. I crouched down and did a leg sweep making him fall to the ground. I struck him in the chest shouting the word "Kia," I got up and help him up and got back into my place.

I wiped the sweat off my face. I faced the line whose faces looked at me in awe. They have never seen me spar like that. I felt good to spar like that and I saw that Sensei was pleased.

"Go," Sensei instructed the next one in line. He came at me fast and jabbed hard with his left arm which I didn't see and made perfect contact and I felt it strike me. I fell back a little and fell to my knee. He came at me fast again and nailed me right in the chin knocking me to my back.

I felt the pain surge through my chin. But I felt the surge of power in my body more. The other class members cheered as I lay on the ground. The pain subsided and I sat up. The power increased and I jumped up to my feet. I cracked my neck to each side and got into fighting stance. I quickly moved out of it and ran at my opponent and struck him hard in the chest knocking him back and fell hard to the ground.

I motioned to the next one in line and Sensei nodded. He ran at me like the other two but I needed not to defend myself. When he reached me I swung my arm and hit him in the neck making him move to the side and fall to the ground.

"Come and get me, you know you want to," I said staring the rest of them down. They all ran at me and converged on me. The weight of them all made me fall to the ground.

They all piled on me and so did my defeated opponents. The entire class was on top of me pushing me closer to the floor. I just was barely able to hold them up. I felt my strength increase dramatically more than it had before and I pushed off all of the class members and I stood as they lay all over the floor. I stood there feeling incredible. I noticed something in the mirror so I turned to it and looked at myself.

I saw my hair was that gold color like when I was in Devilish's office. The class members looked up at me and their mouths dropped open. I looked at all of them individually and smirked. I saw a faint shroud around me. It grew a little more solid and a bright yellow shroud surrounded me. I brought my arms up to my waist and felt the incredible power flowing between them. I dropped my hands down and looked at the class still lying on the floor.

"Class dismissed," I said.

I turned to the exit and walked to my stuff and walked out. I realized that my power remained and didn't subside. I wasn't quite sure how to make it go away so I had to keep it in me. I ducked down the alley on the side of the dojo and changed out of my uniform. I began to walk back home hoping my new appearance wasn't seen by too many people. I had to walk by the small strip mall in order to get home.

I wasn't completely happy at that for the time being but I had no choice. I looked down as I walked and saw the pavement crack as I stepped my foot down. My intense energy kept flowing around me. I reached the edge of the strip mall and saw a bunch of people in the parking lot. I tried to walk as fast as I could through it so no one would see me. No one was paying enough attention to see me walking by.

I noticed a young woman putting groceries in her car and saw an empty baby stroller. I was wondering why this woman had an empty stroller next to her. As I was pondering I looked over to the street and saw a young kid about to wonder into the street. The woman finished her packing and she screamed at the empty stroller. She looked up at the road and screamed louder when she saw her child in the street.

"Zachary!" she yelled at the toddler.

With only a split second of thought I ran after the child. There was a car coming down the street and not slowing down. At the rate of speed it was going it would have struck the toddler and it would be disastrous. I ran as fast as I could reaching the child as the car was about to come across paths with him. I jumped in front of toddler and grabbed the fender of the car as my gut instinct told me to.

The car practically stopped in my hands. I pushed back with everything I had and only barely pushed the car back. Realizing that I could not stop the car at this point, I pushed it to the right to let speed off across the road and into a telephone pole. I grabbed the toddler and ran over to the sidewalk and set him down.

"You okay little guy?" I asked him. He just stared at me as if he had no idea what had just happened.

"Zachary, my baby!" the woman said grabbing her child. She hugged him tight and started to cry. I smiled knowing I help the little boy to live another day. I began to walk home again when the woman called to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my little boy," she said looking up at me.

"It was no problem ma'am," I said. As her eyes set on my face, she froze.

"My word…" she said looking directly at me.

I realized she was looking at my hair.

"Your hair is gold…" she said as expected.

"And your eyes…" she said.

"My eyes?" I wondered to myself.

"They're green…" she said. I was kind of creepy when she said my eyes were green when they were usually brown. The person in the car that I stopped finally got out and was somewhat bewildered. He saw a bunch of people on the other side of the street and ran across dodging traffic.

"Oh my God, is everyone okay?" he said worried.

"I'm so sorry. I must have passed out again while I was driving. I hope I didn't hurt anyone," the man said.

"No this odd golden haired boy saved this woman's son," one of the bystanders said.

"Golden haired…?" the man said looking over at me. His eyes froze as all the other people around me did. "Umm, I should be going," I said as everyone was still staring at me.

I turned around and ran in the direction of home. As I started running my strength started to decrease and my hair faded back to normal.

"Yes!" I yelled out as I ran home.

I reached the residential areas and stopped running. I slowed down to catch my breath. As I walked the sky was getting darker. I reached my front lawn when I realized I left my gear near that strip mall. I stomped the ground angry at myself.

I was hoping it would still be there tomorrow so I decided to go back after school. I jumped up the front stoop and opened the front door and closed it behind me. "I'm home," I said into the house.

"Great, dinner is ready," my mom said from the upstairs. I went up the steps and entered the kitchen. A plate of steaming spaghetti and sausage was sitting at my spot. I sat down in my seat and grabbed my utensils.

I shoved my fork into the spaghetti and started to eat. I put a lot of the spaghetti in my mouth and chewed. My mom walked in and saw me eat.

"Manners please," she said. I swallowed a big part of the spaghetti.

"Sorry mom," I said taking smaller portions.

"That's better, how was training?" she asked me.

"It was good, quite entertaining if I do say so myself," I said finishing my dinner.

"That's great," she said.

I picked up my plate and put it in the dishwasher. \

"Oh by the way, your school called and said your detention tomorrow is cancelled due to the principal hasn't been seen since she ran out this afternoon," she said.

"Heh, told you," I said walking out of the kitchen. My mom looked at me funny and opened her mouth. "You seem a little different lately, but I can't seem to put my finger on it," she said.

"It's just because of school so don't worry about it," I told her and went to my room. I went back out to retrieve my vocabulary book and went in to my desk and opened the book. I looked at the words and read the definitions of each. I went over and over them until I could not forget what the definitions were. This technique seemed to work well in the past so I keep using it for my test preparations.

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting close to 9:30, so I changed into my sleep attire a got into bed and turned off the light. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking how weird the whole day was. How Devilish freaked out, the sparring incident, and the traffic accident. That wouldn't happen to me in my wildest dreams. But I decided to put it behind me and let tomorrow be another day.

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch. I turned to my clock and waking eye and fell back to my pillow. It was only 5:25 in the morning. But I was too wide awake at the moment to go back to sleep. I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I went on to do my morning rituals washing, brushing teeth, etc. I walked back to my room and got dressed. I walked out into the kitchen and saw my dad sitting there.

"Danny, you're up early," my dad said.

"Yeah I know, I am too awake to go back to sleep so I decided to stay up," I said to him sitting down at the table.

"Oh okay. Your mother talked to me yesterday," he said.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Your detention," he said.

"Oh that," I said looking for the cereal.

"Is it true that you are falsely accused?" he asked.

"Yes, the desk is old," I said grabbing the cereal.

"And did you explain that?" he asked.

"Well no, but she wouldn't listen to me. She's a psycho," I said pouring the cereal into a bowl.

"Danny, you know not to say things like that," he said.

"But dad she is, you wouldn't believe what she told me yesterday," I said. I took a few spoonfuls of the cereal.

"Tell me later because I have to leave in a few," he said looking at the oven clock.

"Okay see you later," I said.

"See you later son," he said leaving the kitchen. I finished my cereal and went back to my room to wait for it to get closer to school time. I sat on my bed and grabbed my remote and switched on the television. The early morning news was on and they were finishing up the weather forecast.

"Thanks Jim, now onto a shocking new report from Rockland County. A three year old boy was saved yesterday from a car whose driver had passed out," the newscaster said.

"Holy crap, I'm in the news two days in a row!" I said excited.

"That's right John. It seems a miraculous event happened that saved the toddler's life. A young boy, with get this, gold hair and pale green eyes jumped in front of the car and stopped it with his bare hands. Witnesses say he pushed the car to the side and it ran into a telephone pole. He ran off shortly after the incident so no interviews of the young man were taken," The other newscaster said. I never thought at all I would get on the news like this.

I turned off the television knowing today wasn't going to be any different form the yesterday and the day before. I took my mind off and I studied for my vocabulary test until I had to get to the bus stop. I got my stuff ready and walked out and to the bus stop. I got closer to the stop and saw Frankie standing there as always.

"Hey Frankie," I said.

"Hey Danny, did you hear about Devilish?" he said.

"Yeah Frankie, I was there when it happened" I told him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "So what happened?" he asked me.

"Well, she was being evil as always and then she just freaked out and ran out," I said. I didn't want to expose myself too much for now even if Frankie was my best friend.

"Wow she is insane," Frankie said laughing. "

Yeah, it was pretty funny," I said. The bus came around the corner and we got on. All the kids looked at me as I got on. Their eyes followed me to the back of the bus.

"Can I help you guys?" I said sitting down uncomfortably.

They just sat there looking at me. Brain popped up from the seat in front of us.

"Word about you being there when Devilish flipped is spreading like a virus," he told us.

"So everyone knows?" I asked him.

"Yup, everyone," he said. I looked up at everyone that was still staring at me. The silence aboard the bus was getting unsettling.

"What made Devilish flip out Danny?" one girl said.

All the kids aboard the bus nodded and said spontaneous "yeah" 's. "I stood up and looked at them all individually.

"You wanna know?" I asked. They nodded in response.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked. They nodded again.

"Well come close and I will tell you," I said smirking. They all started to pile in towards me. I knew keeping a low profile was the best idea but what chance would I have again to blow them all away.

"Well I was sitting there while she was doing her evil nonsense when all of a sudden…Boom!" I said as they all flinched. I laughed at them.

"Danny just tell us," Brain said.

"Okay, but I can't tell you…" I told them.

"What? Why not?" Brian said.

"Because I can only show you…" I said. The kids looked at each other. I stood up straight and tried to feel the power in my body and I closed my eyes. The kids began to whisper to each other.

"If you're just gonna stand there then fine, don't show us," Brian said. I ignored his words and felt the power start to move within me. I felt my power increase as I focused on raising it. I was starting to learn how to control it. I focused more and the levels shot up. My hair began to fade in and out of the golden hair. The kids started to gasp as they saw it flicker between colors. I focused as much as I could and my power skyrocketed.

My hair stopped flickering and burst into a golden shine. I opened my eyes to see most of the kids fell back in their seats. They got back up and pointed and gasped more.

"Whoa, your hair is gold," Frankie exclaimed.

"And your eyes are green…" Brain said.

"I know, what you are seeing right now is what made Devilish flip out," I told them. They all stared at me trying to believe the sight before them.

"You should have seen her run out," I said imitating her running. The kids began to laugh and realized what they saw was real. I saw we were starting to approach the school parking lot and I dropped my focus and my power dropped and I went back to my normal self. The bus pulled up to the front of the school to let us off. Everyone gave a little cheer as we walked off. I noticed there were police cars around.

I knew why they were hear and I was sure so did everyone else. I calmly walked to my class passed the main office. I glanced quickly over my shoulder and saw police officers talking to Mrs. Grady. I quickly turned back and began to walk faster to my classroom. I walked up the stairs and slowed down when I was out of the main office vision. I walked down the hall whistling. I knew how well I studied for the test today so I was pretty happy.

I walked into my class and put my stuff away. I sat down at my desk ready to take on the school day. Ms. Krackel got up from her desk and wrote something on the blackboard. When she turned to get to her desk I saw what she wrote.

"Vocab Test Today," the board said.

"Put your books and note cards away, it's time for the test," she said organizing the pile of tests. I took out my pen ready to conquer the test.

Everyone put their items away and sat ready for the test. Ms. Krackel stood in front of the desks and gave the first person in each row a bunch of tests. They in return took one and passed it behind them. The person behind them did the same. I was next and took a test and passed the last one behind me. I picked up my pen and signed my name at the top. I skimmed the paper and noticed two parts of the test.

The first part was a matching column where we had to draw a line from the word to the definition. And the second part was filling in the blanks where there was a sentence and we had to fill in the correct word by viewing the context of the sentence. I moved back to the front page and started to read the first vocabulary word. Then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened. My mind went blank.

I forgot all that I studied and I started to panic. I looked at all the words and definitions across from them and I couldn't match even one. I was completely panicked. As I started sweat hard, two police officers walked in.

"Excuse me is this Ms. Krackel's room?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes," Ms. Krackel answered.

"Do you have a Daniel Bexus in your class?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," She replied.

All the students looked up and over at me.

"Is he here today ma'am?" he asked looking up at the class. He looked at us and saw the rest of the class looking at me.

"Never mind," the officer said walking over to me. He stopped at my desk and looked down at me. "

Daniel Bexus?" he said.

"Yes?" I answered. "We would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay," he said.

"Um…sure," I said looking over to Ms. Krackel.

She nodded and said, "Yes Daniel, you can be excused from today's test," she said. I nearly lost it when she said I didn't have to take the test. I stood up and walked to the door and the officer followed. The students watched us leave the room. They began to converse with each other once I walked out. I heard Ms. Krackel shush them and ordered them to finish their tests. The officers and I walk down the hall and down the stairs where we went to the main office to talk.

They led me passed Mrs. Grady's desk and into the big conference room. We walked in and closed the door behind us. The officers went to the other side and sat down.

"Please, take a seat," the one officer said. I sat down in the closest chair and folded my hands on my lap.

"Well Daniel, do you know why you are here?" the second officer asked.

"Is it because of Principal Devilish?" I responded.

"Yes that's right. You were the last one to see her before she…" the officer said.

"Flipped out and went insane," I said finishing the sentence.

"Well, yes that's one way of putting it," the second officer said.

"So we want to ask you, did you see or know at all what made your principal um…lash out?" the second officer asked.

"Well Officer I…" I said. "Please call me Officer Sandra and this is Officer Derrick" she said and Officer Derrick tips his hat.

"Well Officer Sandra…" I started to say.

There was a large thump at the door. I jumped up and ran to near the officers. The thump slammed the door again. There was then a short commotion outside the door. It was followed by another thump. Silence began to form outside the door. The two officers began to draw their 9 mm's. The door swung open and the officer's readied their guns. After the door swung open, Devilish stood there a complete mess.

"Principal Devilish?" I said looking right at her. The two officers lowered their guns but kept them ready. She looked at me and walked to the edge of the table.

"That there is no ordinary boy, he's a demon child!" she yelled pointing at me. The officers raised the weapons.

"Calm down Ms. Devilish…" Officer Derrick said.

"Calm down? I can't calm down when there's demon seed in my school," she said.

I was very appalled at what she called me. I wanted to show her a thing or two.

"What do you mean?" Officer Sandra asked Devilish.

"That boy there can change his appearance," she said. "

What?" Officer Derrick said.

"He can make his hair turn gold," she said.

"Gold?" asked Officer Sandra.

"Yes, gold and strange things happen when he's around. Ever since the weird things have been happening here I always see him…" she said.

"And you claim his hair can turn gold?" Officer Derrick asked her.

"Yes," she responded. Both officers looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders. They turn back to her and point their guns directly at her.

"Miss Devilish, I think it's time to visit a friend of ours," Officer Sandra said.

"Oh?" Devilish said.

"Yes, Dr. Vanpra is a great Psychologist," Officer Sandra said.

"No, I am not…" she said and Officer Derrick pointed his gun at Devilish's neck and fired.

Devilish fell straight to the floor.

"Oh my God! You killed Principal Devilish!" Mrs. Grady yelled.

"Relax, I only tranqed her. Okay bring it in," Officer Derrick said over his radio. I looked at her unconscious on the ground. I wanted so bad to kick her, but I held back. Just then two guys in white uniforms walked in with a stretcher. They lifted Devilish onto the stretcher and wheeled her out into an ambulance.

"Miss Devilish is going to take a long vacation for a while," Officer Derrick said reloading his tranquilizer gun. He put it into his holster and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry son, she will get some help and also don't pay too much to what she said, she's obviously under some real stress and has become a little unstable," he said to me. I nodded to his words.

"Go back to your class Daniel, and try to forget what happened," Officer Sandra told me. I nodded and walked out of the office. I looked out the main doors and saw the ambulance drive off. I laughed to myself and vowing never to forget this day. I began to walk back to my class when the lunch bell rang. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to class to retrieve my lunch. I reached the stairs and started to climb.

After only one step I heard something behind me.

"Hey Bexus," I heard and turned around. Beanerd stood there fists clenched. My marker graffiti was still on his face which made me burst out laughing.

"Shut up Bexus, this is your fault," he said.

"Oh really Beanerd? What was your first clue, my name in magic marker on your face?" I said. His face became bright red. I know was his intention was…he wanted to beat my face in.

"My mom tried to get this off with soap and water but it didn't work. Then she used steel wool, and that really hurt," he said letting a small tear roll down his face. I began to fall so hard my face turned red.

"ARGGH!" he yelled loud into the halls. I stopped laughing and got upright to defend myself.

"Beanerd, I don't think we should do this," I said.

"Shut up, I'm gonna bury you so deep it's gonna take weeks to find you," he said.

"Beanerd, seriously, don't do this," I said calmly.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Bexus," he said than cracking his knuckles.

"I don't want to hurt you Beanerd," I said stepping off the stairs.

"You hurt me? That's a laugh. There is no way you could hurt me," he said.

"Oh trust me, now let's just walk away and be civilized," I said.

"I don't think so…" he said beginning to charge at me. He ran fast with full force and I only had one option.

I gathered my power and rose all at once. As Beanerd was about to slam into me, my power exploded slamming him back across the main lobby of the school. I began to hear voices behind me coming down the stairs. A big group of students came down the stairs and saw Beanerd and me in the lobby. They saw Beanerd on the ground and me at the edge of the stairs. The secretaries came out to see what was going on.

The gym teachers came out of the gymnasium's doors also to see what was going on. I stood there veins pulsing and blood pumping extra fast. Beanerd stood up with a real sense of anger. He looked my directly in the eye and I knew he wouldn't stop until I was taken out. The gym teacher's looked at us and realized what was going on.

"Okay break it up you two," the head gym teacher, Mr. Waples said getting between us.

I was glad Mr. Waples stepped in. I didn't want to hurt Bearnard. I looked over at Beanerd and I could see that no adult was going to stop him. I was hoping Mr. Waples had him pinned back. Right as Beanerd began to walk away, he bolted towards me. He came at me so fast I had no time to react. He slammed into me and we fell to the floor and slid across it. I heard a large _clang_ as soon as we stopped sliding. I felt a slight pain on my head as Beanerd got off me.

"That will teach you," he said laughing down at me. I shook my head and stood up. Everyone around us gasped. I rubbed my head and looked around.

"No way…" Beanerd said. I wasn't quite sure why everyone was in awe. I turned around saw a big metal folded table under the stairs. I looked down at where we stopped sliding and saw a huge dent in the metal table. I then realized that was the loud clang, my head must have hit it.

Everyone was surprised I had gotten up especially Beanerd. He had thought that I was out for a long time. He quickly snapped out of his awe trance and threw a fast punch. I raised my power faster than he could blink and a bright flash came from me and lit up the entire lobby blinding everyone. When the flash cleared everyone's mouths had dropped. There stood Beanerd with his fist up and me with my hand firmly over his fist.

His strength dropped as he stared into my pale green eyes. His eyes moved up to my golden hair. He pulled his fist away and stood back. I could feel all the eyes around me were looking directly at me.

"Beanerd, please stop this," I said to him. He looked down at my eyes again.

"Never, you are going to pay for this," he said. I started to think trying to talk to him wasn't going to work. The only way to stop him is to immobilize him.

He charged at me as he did before but I decided to have a little fun with this. I stood there casually letting him think I was just going to stand there. At the last possible second and dodged him with the completely enhanced speed. I ended up on the other side of his as he smashed into the metal table. I winced thinking how painful that could have been. He got up and turned to face me. A single line a blood slid down his forehead.

It didn't seem to affect him that his forehead was cut open. He wiped off the blood and charged at me again. I didn't want to dodge it but I had to. I move fast to the side as he ran straight into the steel enforced main doors. He hit them hard and fell back. He hit the floor with his hands on his head. I lay on the ground holding his head. After some time he got up and was more furious than ever. I hoped he learned his lesson and was not going to charge anymore.

He ran at me at no surprise and stopped short. He found my reaction as I moved to the side. He saw me moved and quickly punched me in the stomach. I felt his force slide through his arm into my stomach. For a few seconds I couldn't move as the pain echoed. I stumbled back some trying to regain my composure. I fell to my right knee holding my stomach. I couldn't believe he caught me completely off guard like that.

I didn't know how a smart move that was and how he was able to contemplate it. I was hoping he wouldn't have any more good tactics. The pain in my stomach subsided and I stood up. I wanted to attack him as hard as I could, but I wasn't sure if I should really hurt him. I noticed that Mr. Waples was trying to get my attention. I looked over and saw him nod. I realized he was telling me to defend myself.

He was right, if I didn't Beanerd was going to take me out. I had to do what I had to do in order to protect myself. Beanerd smirked as he cracked his knuckles. He walked up to me suspecting I still hurt from his first punch and threw another. I grabbed his hand and stopped it as I did before. I took him by the arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on a small wooden table where visitors to the school would sign in.

It shattered underneath him. He got up and shook his head. I ran to him as he got up. He attempted another punch but I stopped him and threw him through the school store's thin wooden door. He fell on a stockpile of post its. He got up and ran at me. I had to finish this or someone was bound to get hurt. I kicked him in the leg which made him stop. I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around.

I started to get dizzy so I let him go and he flew through the thin plate glass window of the main office. He landed on the sofa so I knew he wasn't completely hurt. I fell to my knees feeling nauseous. I was starting to fade out of consciousness. I tried to stand up by I was too weak. I could hold on and faded completely out of consciousness and fell to the floor passed out. I woke up in the nurse's office in the back room where the sick kids lay down.

I got up and walked into the main office area and looked around. I didn't see the nurse so I snuck out. When I reached the hallway there was no one around. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:34. I must have been out for the rest of the day. I looked around and nothing moved. I ran in to the main office and saw no one. Not even Mrs. Grady was there at her desk. I began to freak out. I ran back out to the lobby.

I ran outside and looked around. Not one person was outside. I became much more freaked out. I heard loud thumps behind me. I turn around to see the school collapse in. I heard an evil laugh. Out from the rubble came Devilish. She stood there laughing evil. She started to grow and tower over me. She pointed down with her large finger.

"I'm going to blame you for this!" she yelled.

"No! You can't!" I yelled. She just laughed and started to come towards me.

She lifted up her large foot and raised it over me.

"No!" I yelled trying to get away. Her foot came down on me. "No!" I yelled spring up from the bed. The nurse came running in.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked around and realized I was having a bad dream. I saw other students in the beds and saw the nurse standing next to me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Um…yeah I just had a bad dream," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh okay, good. I almost thought I was going to have to call an ambulance," the nurse said then walking back to her desk. My bag was lying against the bed. I got up from the bed and went to the main area of the nurse's office. On the chairs sat sickly students. One had and ice pack on his arm, another had gauze wrapped around his leg, and my personal favorite, one with a bloody nose. I looked over to the nurse's desk.

I sat turned to the left of her desk facing a student with headphones on.

"Nurse O' Donnell?" I asked.

"What is it, I am trying to administer a hearing test," she said.

"Where's Principal Devilish?" I asked again.

"Don't you remember? She was taken to the Rehabilitation Center this morning," she said turning back to the hearing test child. I breathed a sigh of relief. I realized if that was true then the fight between Beanerd and I happened.

"What happened to Beanerd?" I asked.

"He was taken to the hospital," she said writing down the results of the hearing test. I was hoping I didn't hurt him too much. Then something hit me. Why didn't the police stop our fight? I grabbed my things and walked out into the hall. A line of students ran against the wall that led to the lobby. The last bell must have rung and I just made the bus time. I took only two steps when a loud cheer came from the students.

"Great job taking care of Beanerd for us," one kid said.

"Yeah great job!" another kid yelled.

"No please, that's not right. I only did that to protect myself," I tried to exclaim.

"Well that might be true but you still took a stand for all of us who couldn't defend ourselves," one of the kids said.

"Well glad to help, I guess," I said. The kids smiled up at me and I returned one back. I started to walk out towards the main door.

I walked out of the main building and into the sun. I felt the warm afternoon rays. I closed my eyes and saw the shadows of the sun through the trees dancing on my closed eyelids. I felt a small breeze go over the short forming hairs on my arms. I opened my eyes and started to walk towards the exit of the parking lot. The day was so beautiful I was going to walk all the way home. I reached my front door and pulled out my keys and fed it to the lock.

I opened to door and walked up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a Jell-O cup. I closed the door to the fridge and noticed the calendar on the wall. I noticed that today was Friday and I jumped up into the air.

"Alright it's the weekend!" I ran to my room and flicked on the TV and relaxed. I ended up falling asleep do to the entire day's events wearing me out. I woke up the next morning at 7:30ish.

I walked out into the hallway and was greeted by a delicious aroma. I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Dad was at the stove flipping some cooked eggs around in a pan.

"Mourning Danny would you like some eggs?" he asked.

"Sure," I said sitting down at the table. He picked up the pan and used a spatula to push the eggs onto a plate. I brought the plate over to me and placed it down. I picked up a fork and started to cut my eggs.

"So Danny I don't know if you know this but we got a call from school yesterday," Dad said. I nearly choked on the eggs.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yes and I think I don't have to tell you what is was about," he said. I sank down into the chair.

"So tell me please me why were you fighting that boy, I thought all that martial arts training was so you don't use it," he said.

"Well that's true, but I didn't have much of a choice," I said.

"No choice huh?" he said.

"Yeah, this quote unquote "boy" is a brain-less Neanderthal who walks around and torments the kids smaller than him, which is pretty much the entire school," I said.

"And you thought you'd get revenge on him?" he said.

"No Dad, he attacked me in the hallway, I did what I had to do to protect myself. And with the new things were happening…" I said.

"New things?" he asked.

"Well yeah you may think I'm crazy but I have been seeing very different changes in myself," I said.

"What kind of changes?" he asked.

"Well I find myself being stronger, faster, and the gold hair…" I said.

"Gold hair what are you talking about?" he said.

"Yeah, well it's hard to explain, maybe I can show you sometime," I said.

"So you think you're stronger and faster than say your old man?" he asked. I gave him and look and said, "I know I am."

"Oh really, show me then," he said to me sitting down at the table across from me.

"Okay but you asked for it," I said clasping my right hand with my Dad's.

"Ready, set, go," he said and I slammed his hand down into the table.

"One more time," he said pulling his hand up.

"Okay," I said.

"Ready, set, go," he said as I slammed his hand down again.

"I told you I was stronger than you," I told him.

"You just got lucky," he said rubbing his hand.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," I said in my mind.

"Well, your Mother wants to punish you for yesterday and so there's a list of chores on the refrigerator for you to do. I took a look at it and it seems like she wants you to clean the entire house," he said pouring some coffee. I grabbed the list and looked at it.

"I would suggest you start now so it doesn't take all day," he said. I looked at the first chore on the list.

"Clean your room". I went to my room and started to clean up.

I picked up all my clothes and put them in their drawers. I put away all my magazines and placed them in a plastic bin. I made my bed and I grabbed the vacuum and cleaned my floors. I took the list and worked on all morning and didn't finish until after 1 pm. I walked into the kitchen and my Mom was standing there.

"Did you finish your punishment list?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm exhausted," I said slumping into the chair.

"Yeah well maybe you'll think about that next time you decide to fight in school. I'm going out to do some shopping and I'll be back later," she said.

"Okay, see you later," I said. She walked out the front door and towards her car. My Dad walked into the kitchen.

"So you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah and I'm so tired," I said.

"Well how about we get some food and catch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled and jumping out of the chair.

"Okay, then let's go," he said. We jumped into the car and pulled out.

"I got to go to the bank and get some money first," he said.

"Okay," I said. We drove into town and went down Main Street. We turned into the parking lot of the bank and we parked.

"I'll be right back," he said getting out of the car.

"Okay," I said. I sat in the car and looked out the window. I began to think about these powers and strengths I began to acquire in these last few days.

I couldn't understand why I a normal 12 year old boy has now began to become super strong and super fast and the thing with my hair turning gold and my strength increasing tremendously. I didn't understand it at all. I couldn't understand why it was all happening to me. I mean it has helped me in the last few days by getting rid of Devilish and help me protect myself against Beanerd. As I was contemplating all of this I looked at the car radio clock.

I noticed my Dad was gone for a real long time. I got out of the car and started to walk to the front entrance of the bank. I walked through the double doors and as soon as I stepped in three gun barrels pointed in my face. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Bad timing kid," a masked man holding one of the guns said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is a bank robbery, as if it's any of your business kid," The gun man said.

"Please, he's just a boy," I heard coming from the bank teller window.

"Shut up old man. Any more words from you and this boy here is gonna end up on a milk carton," The gunman said pressing the gun barrel against my head. Deep down I was scared beyond belief but I felt quite calm and kept cool.

"Okay kid, you go over there and sit in the corner like a good little boy and maybe we won't splatter your brains all over the floor," the gunman said.

I was getting angry that this guy was robbing this bank and that was playing around with people's lives as well as mine. As I walked over to the corner the gunman told me to go by, I saw my Dad crouched on the side with a few other people.

"Don't worry Danny, everything will be okay," my Dad whispered to me as I passed him to the corner.

"You're right Dad, that's because I'm here," I said to myself clenching my fist as I walked.

I got to the instructed corner and sat down. The three gunmen looked around.

"Okay now this is the easy part, we are gonna take the money and gonna get the hell out of here," the gunman who threatened my life before said. The two of the three gunmen jumped behind the counter and walked into the vault. The third stayed and watched the main doors. I knew this was my only chance to get rid of these guys so I took it.

I stood up and walked towards the gunman by the counter.

"Danny, no!" I heard my Dad whisper. I ignored him and walked right to the gunman.

"Hey low life," I said to the guy. He turned to me.

"Hey kid I thought I told you to sit in the corner," he said pushing his gun to my head again. The people and the bank workers looked on at the horror while I dealt with him.

"You did tell me, but I don't listen to scum like you," I said unflinching.

"Oh really, then maybe I might paint these walls with your brains as I mentioned earlier," he said pressing the gun harder into my head.

"I wouldn't suggest you try that," I said to him.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked smirking.

"Because I'm no ordinary boy…" I said staring him in the face.

"Oh is that so? Then maybe we should see how unordinary you are hmm?" he said moving his gun to my face.

"Go ahead, I dare you," I said.

"Say this kid's got some real big ones huh? Okay tough guy say your prayers," The man said pulling the trigger. A loud bang filled the bank and everyone ducked and covered. Everyone closed their eyes even the guy who tried to kill me. Everyone opened their eyes and was in awe. They saw me still standing. The gunman looked at me and I could see his eyes shaking.

"What in God's name, how the hell you still alive?" the gunman said.

"Maybe it's because you're a bad shot," I said holding up a closed fist. I opened my hand and the bullet fell to the floor. All the people were shocked and didn't know what to think.

"What the hell are you kid?" the gunman asked me.

"I'm the worst thing you will ever come across," I said. I picked him up off the ground slightly and punch him as hard as I could. He slammed into the bank teller window and smashed through it.

He slammed through the glass and metal bars that separated the main lobby from the vault area.

"What the hell is going on out here?" one of the two other gunman said stepping out from the vault.

"That…kid…..is no kid…" the gunman I knocked through the wall said. The two other gunmen put their guns up towards me. They walked towards me and I slowly backed up with every one of their steps. I kept walking until my back hit a wall.

"Okay kid this is the end of the line. You've seem to deal with our friend Mark over here, but now it's time to finish you off," the gunman said.

"Well go ahead, today might be your lucky day," I said. The two men lifted their guns to me.

"Okay kid, try not to cry when you're full of lead," he said nodding to his partner. They both lined up their shots and fired away. I powered up as far as I could go and moved as fast as my legs could take me.

They kept firing until their guns began to click with empty magazines.

"There that takes care of that punk," the gunman said. They both rested and started to walk back to the vault.

"We aren't done yet gentlemen," I said as I stood beside them, the dust clear from their shooting.

"What the hell is going on here?" the one gunman said.

"Calm down, we need to pull together to kill this kid, just get another clip into your gun and take him out," the other gunman said.

"Can we waste a hostage over there then maybe he'll back off," the first gunman said.

"Sure, go ahead." The first gun turned and pointed the gun at my Dad.

"No, not my Dad!" I yelled.

"Oh, he's your pops huh, well let's have some fun with this," the gunman said.

"Don't do it, I'm warning you," I said starting to get really angry.

"Tough luck kid," he said and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out and grazed my Dad's leg.

He screamed out in pain and the gunman laughed. I powered up so far I felt the topping of internal power. I could see the glow of my body in the tiles of the floor. I ran over to the gunman and grabbed his shirt and threw him clear across the room.

"I warned you, you scum," I said then punching him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. I ran over to the third gunman before he could figure out what was happening and threw him into the vault.

I grabbed the other two gunmen and threw them into the vault and slammed the vault door closed. I broke the lock mechanism trapping the gunmen inside.

"That takes care of those jerks," I said. I looked over at my Dad who was completely flabbergasted as well as the other hostages.

"…Danny?" my Dad said. "Is…is that you?" he said staring at me.

"Yes, it's me," I said walking over to him.

I looked at his leg.

"Are you okay Dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, it's just a small injury," he said slowly getting up. He began to shake and fall back to the floor but I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Thanks," he said looking at me.

"Danny, you're different…" he said looking at me up and down.

"This is what I was telling you about. I couldn't explain it but now you can see for yourself, thanks to the jerks who tried to kill me," I said a little angry.

"Well that's over now and I'm glad you're safe and grateful you saved my life," he said smiling.

"Well you are my dad after all," I said smiling back. We both looked over at the other hostages and they had the same expression on as the kids in my dojo, the kids in my class, every other person who has seen me in my altered form. I began to lower my power and slid back into my regular appearance. The others just whispered to one another.

"Let's get out of here Danny," my Dad said.

"Yeah good idea," I said walking to the main doors. We walked out through the doors and to the parking lot. We jumped into the car and drove off. About 30 seconds later police cars came flying down the road towards the bank.

"Wow that was a close one," I said. I looked down at my Dad's leg and saw it was in bad shape.

"Dad, your legs doesn't look so good," I said.

"Yeah it doesn't feel all that good either. Open the glove box and get the first aid kit," he instructed me.

"Okay," I said going into the glove box. I pulled out the first aid kit and pulled out a big rectangular patch.

"I got a bandage for you," I said.

"Okay Danny just pull up my pant leg and place the bandage on my leg," he said. I peeled of the wrapping and pulled up the pant leg. His leg looked a lot worse but I placed the bandage on.

I lowered the pant leg and sat back up.

"There you go Dad," I said.

"Thanks, Danny that feels better," he said. "We should go home before your mother finds out what happened and begins to worry, and besides I was never able to get my withdrawal anyway," he said chuckling. I began to let out a small laugh then just burst out laughing knowing how close to death I could have really been. We laughed practically all the way back home.

The car stopped into the driveway and we started to get out. I stopped and thought for a second.

"You know what, I'm gonna go to the dojo," I said.

"But you don't have class today," my Dad said.

"I know but I feel I should," I said.

"Okay well see you later. I'll tell Mom where you went," he said.

"Okay Dad, see you later," I said starting to walk off. I remembered about my training gear by the strip mall and was still hoping it was still there even though a lot more time has passed than I wanted.

I started to jog down the street. I was quite energized since I stopped those bank robbers. It was the same feeling as when I was at the dojo last. I ended up near the strip mall and looked for my gear I didn't seemed to see it where I remembered dropping to save that little boy. I looked around the area and still didn't see it. I was pretty bummed when I didn't see it, but wasn't completely surprised since a lot of time has passed since I left it there.

I continued on my way to the dojo. I reached the school of discipline and grabbed the knob on the door. I turned and walked in. A bunch of students began to walk out of the door as I began to enter it. I got knocked back by the crowd of people and not one "Excuse me". As the last student exited I entered. I looked in and saw sensei putting away some equipment.

"Hello Sensei," I said and bowed.

"Oh Danny, hello," he said bowing in return.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" sensei asked.

"Well, different that's for sure," I said. "Different huh…" he said with a short pause.

"Oh, by the way…" he said while walking into his office. He came back out with a bag. I saw this while driving past the Indian Rock strip mall the other day and noticed it was yours so I grabbed it for you," he said handing me my gear bag.

"Oh thank you Sensei," I said.

"You are very welcome Danny. It's not every day you come across a student of your ability," he said.

"You know, I want to talk to you about that," I said.

"About what Danny?" he asked.

"Well you know I just told you these last few days were different, well they've been very different," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Well it seems I can increase my strength dramatically and my appearance changes," I said.

"Your appearance changes, how?" he asked.

"My eyes turn green and my hair turns a shiny gold color," I said.

"Gold?" he said a little confused sounding.

"Yes, gold like a rapper's tooth," I said. "Well that's quite interesting, and have you noticed blurred vision and/or a feeling of internal energy flowing around your body?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but how did you know that?" I said a little surprised.

"The prophesy has finally come true," sensei said.

"What prophesy?" I asked.

"That I would train the next Super Saiyan," he said.

"Super Saiyan? Could it be true?" I said.

I stood there completely confused, could I really be a Saiyan? Could there be an anime with such realistic notions? Could Dragonball Z be a true concept? Then it hit me, it all made a little sense. "But Sensei, how could I be something fictional? I mean Dragonball Z is nowhere near being real," I said.

"Well Danny, it's because you are not, The Dragonball Z you speak of is more realistic than you know. Here let me show you," he said walking over to the sparing area.

He picked up a sparring pad and propped it up against the back wall. He walked back a few steps and took a stance. He took his hands and pushed them together in a U shape. Then placed his hands close to his hip and began to concentrate on the pad.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he began to chant as his hands began to shake a little.

"HA!" he yelled as he pushed his hands out in front of him. A huge blue flash came forth and struck the pad against the wall making it explode into a million pieces of foam.

"Whoa…" I said as my mouth hung open.

"Sensei how did you do that?" I asked him.

"It's easy when you master your Ki like I have," he said.

"Can…can you teach me that?" I said.

"Well of course, it's my destiny to train you," he said.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait to learn everything," I said jumping up and down a little.

"I have a bunch of things to do today but if you come by tomorrow afternoon we can start your training," sensei said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sensei," I said grabbing my gear and running out the door.

I started to run home excited of what I was going to learn the next day. I passed by the strip mall and made it to my neighborhood. I slowed down and walked the rest of the way my house. I walked up the stoop steps and walked into the house. As I closed the door I heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Oh good your home, there's something I want to talk to you about," my mom said from couch.

"Oh yeah? About what?" I asked.

"It's about this afternoon. Your father told me what happened," she said.

"Oh he did huh?" I said.

"Yes and I don't believe a single word," she said putting the paper down that she was reading.

"What, how come?" I asked.

"Am I really supposed to believe that my 12 year old son subdued three armed bank robbers?" she said.

"Well okay it may sound a little farfetched but I did subdued three armed bank robbers," I said.

"Oh come on Danny I can't understand why you insist on pulling my leg like this," she said.

"No mom, I'm not pulling your leg, I really did…" I said.

"Danny, stop it. I never expected this from you," she said standing up.

"But mom…" I said.

"No buts' Danny, I don't want to hear anymore of this," she said.

"But mom I," I tried to say.

"That's enough Danny, I'm still angry about what happened with you and that Beanerd boy yesterday and this isn't helping you in anyway," she said very sternly.

I let out a sigh knowing I could never win a bout with my mom. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

"And as for the rest of the rest of the Jonas Brother's tour, it has been post boned. Now for local news, earlier today the attempted bank robbery of the Commerce Bank in Valley Groove was investigated. Witnesses claimed a young boy with golden hair stopped the three gunmen and locked them in the vault before leaving the scene. The young vigilante seems to have a hero streak after saving a toddler from a speeding vehicle and now saving the bank hostages. Police speculate the boy is not an ordinary child and want to question him. If anyone has any information please call…" the news woman said.

"See mom, I told you I did," I said with a big smile.

"Well okay maybe a boy did save those hostages but the witness said he had golden hair and you obviously don't have gold hair," she said.

"Now I don't have gold hair…but just give me a second," I said. My mom looked at me as if I just grew three more heads.

"Take a step back mom," I said. She cautiously stepped back. I moved my feet into a stance and began to power up.

My power topped out and I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I stood there in front of my mom and she was in complete astonishment.

"This is what is called a Super Saiyan mom," I said with a smirk.

"A Super what?" she said looking me up and down.

"A Super Saiyan, I am part of an ancient race of people with tremendous strength," I said.

"What?" my mom said.

"Don't worry mom, it is okay, it's my destiny to become this," I said to her trying to make her relaxed.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," she said.

"I'll explain it to you later," I said as I powered down. My mom was still in some shock but I knew she would get over it so I walked into my room and fell to my bed. I looked over at where I kept all my movies and stuff and saw a bunch of my Dragonball Z tapes. I got back up and retrieved one of the tapes. I popped it in and pressed the play button on the remote.

As the tape started I saw Goku standing in front of Frieza as a Super Saiyan. I still couldn't believe I was like Goku and will be more like him after tomorrow. But still I didn't understand how this all was possible. I just thought there was some guys in Japan think up this sort of thing just to make a really interesting animated T.V. show. But now I actually knew the truth, it's all real, or at least parts of it.

I thought this all make a lot more sense one I began training with Sensei. I sat down on my bed and just watch my tapes and laughing a little to myself about how I was a lot like these characters and about to be more like them tomorrow. I just sat back, relaxed, and watch my animated brethren. The rest of the night I relaxed, watched T.V., had dinner and went to sleep. I had some trouble getting to sleep with the excitement be I managed to fall asleep and woke early the next morning.

I jumped up from my bed and took a big stretch. I couldn't wait until the afternoon. I got dressed and wandered down to the stairs and walked into the kitchen. My mom was in front of the stove making pancakes as my dad sat at the table drinking some coffee.

"Good morning and how is my super strong son?" my dad said.

"I'm fine," I said sitting down. I looked over at my mom and noticed she was stirring the pancake batter really slow.

"You okay mom?" I asked her.

"Yes dear, I'm just fine," she said.

"Is this about yesterday with the Super Saiyan powers?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I could tell you were acting strange the last few days and I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I see you turn into a golden hair person and I don't know what to think," She said stopping the stirring.

"Okay mom, I'm going to explain it to you," I said.

"Our ancestral linage comes from a race of brutish people called the Saiyans," I said.

"They went from planet to planet destroying all life so it could be sold to the highest bidder," I said. My mom just stood there trying to understand it but I went on explaining.

"Evidently the guy who ran the lives of all the Saiyans, Frieza, destroyed the planet the Saiyans lived on and most of the Saiyans themselves were destroyed. And apparently I am the last in the line," I said. "How do you know all this?" my mom asked.

"That's actually a funny thing. That Dragonball Z TV show I love it seems that is a true concept. The main character is a Saiyan like me," I told her.

"That is a very unbelievable story," my mom said.

"Well you're right it is pretty unbelievable but," I said and began to swaying in my energy flow.

"The proof is standing right in front of you," I said all charged up my golden hair flowing in the release energy from my body. "He has a point dear," my dad said.

"I know, I know. But I still can't truly believe that my son is becoming like some ridiculous cartoon character," my mom said.

"But mom with these powers I now have I can become a defender of all people and even the entire universe like Goku is," I said.

"I don't know…" my mom said sounding unsure.

"Sensei is going to teach me a whole lot of things that will help me accomplish great things. He will fulfill his destiny and I'm gonna fulfill mine to become the greatest warrior of all," I said.

"You're only 12 years old Danny," she said to me.

"That's true, but I also possess a power that no one else has and I am going to harness it and use it to protect all things," I said trying to explain.

"I really don't want to deal with this right now," my mom said putting a hand to her forehead.

"But mom," I said.

"No buts'" she said.

"I'll show you, just wait," I said walking towards the front door.

"Get back here," my mom began to say. I ignored her and walked out the door.

I walked to the street and towards Frankie's house. I walked up to his door and rang the door bell. I stood there for about 15 seconds until the door opened. Frankie stood there with Barney the dinosaur pajamas.

"Danny?" he said. I didn't answer because of the shock I was in.

"Barney pajamas Frankie?" I said looking at his sleeping attire.

"Shhh, keep it down. I know what I'm wearing, my mom still thinks I watch it even though I keep telling her I don't," Frankie said.

"Frankie, my little snoopy bear, who's at the door?" I heard Frankie's mom from deep inside the house. Frankie lowered his head in shame.

"I hate it when she calls me that," he said looking down.

"It's me, Danny Mrs. Stant," I called out into the house.

"Oh how nice to see you Danny. Oh Frankie I washed your stuffed Elmo doll, so it's all nice and clean for you to cuddle at night," Frankie's mom said.

"Thanks mom, is there anything else you wanna say to embarrass me in front of Danny?" Frankie said.

"Oh I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, I am off to the food store, can you give mommy a hug goodbye?" she said kneeling down and opening her arms. I stood there looking at both of them trying not to fall on the floor laughing. Frankie let out sigh and walked over to his mom.

He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"That's my good little snoopy bear. Well I'm off, buh-bye," she said then walking out the door. I took a step into Frankie's house, he closed the door tight and leaned into it.

"I hate having a mom like that," he said. "Yeah but that sure made the rest of my day," I said.

"Let's just go upstairs," he said. We walked to the stairs and began to climb them. We reached the top and went into Frankie's room.

"So why did you come over here so early?" Frankie said.

"Well I was getting yelled at by my mom because she couldn't understand my new powers and how I need to use it to defend the world with it," I said. Frankie opened his closet and began to change out of his humorous PJ's.

"So what are you planning on doing about your mom?" Frankie asked from the closet.

"All I can do is to prove her wrong. Sensei is going to teach me some things," I said.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked coming out of the closet.

"You know, learning how to control my inner Ki," I said.

"What? Really? Can I go with you?" Frankie said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Please Danny, I don't want to be here with my mom around, I had enough of her embarrassment," Frankie said beginning to beg.

"Okay fine but you have to stay to the side and out of the way," I said.

"No problem Danny," he said excited.

I looked up at the clock and realized Sensei was waiting for me.

"Okay let's go," I said.

"Okay," Frankie replied. We walked back downstairs and walked towards the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny, hold on, I got to let my mom know where I am," Frankie said. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote where we were going.

"Okay let's go," Frankie said. We walked out the front door and down the street.

We walked by the mini mall where I saved that young boy a few days ago. We walked a couple of blocks and reached my school. I walked in and saw Sensei Malandra sitting at his desk looking at something.

"Pardon sensei," I said. Sensei turned to me in shocked and surprised. He shoved what he was looking at into one of the desk drawers.

"Ah, Danny I'm glad you're here. Who's this with you?" Sensei said.

"This is my friend Frankie. He wanted to watch," I said.

"Well, welcome Frankie," Sensei said then bowing to Frankie. Frankie returned the bow.

"Alright Danny let's start with some warm up stretches to loosen you up," Sensei said.

"Yes sensei," I said walking out onto the matted floor. I did my regular exercises I normally did before each class. After a few minutes I was all loose and ready to train.

"Now it's time for some training, are you ready?" Sensei asked.

"Yes sensei," I responded.

"Good. Let me get some things ready," Sensei said then walking into class supply closet. He grabbed some sparring pads and lined them up one in front of the other.

"Our first lesson is using your inner energy, controlling it, and using it as a weapon. First you must stand like this and place your hands like this," sensei said.

He placed his feet shoulder width apart and bent his legs slightly. He cupped his hands together and placed them at his side.

"Then you focus on your opponent. Lock onto them with your sight," sensei said then slowly turning towards a sand bag that hung in the corner of the floor.

"Then you must recite the chant that helps you focus your energy…" sensei said as her tensed his body. My eyes watched him unblinking.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" sensei began to chant. A small blue flash of light began to glow inside his hands. My face lit up with excitement.

"HA!" he yelled and pushed his arms out in front of him. The blue flash shot form from his hands and turned into a blue streak of light flying across the room.

The light slammed into the sand bag exploding on impact. A flash of light filled the room making me throw my hands over my eyes. As the light disappeared, I lowered my hands and looked. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The sand bag had a big hole in it and the sand was pouring out of it. Sensei dropped his arms and turned towards me.

"And that is the Kamehameha Wave," he said. I was so stunned I could barely acknowledge him.

My anxiety rose as well as my excitement.

"Now that I have shown you the technique, now it's your turn," Sensei said. I nodded and walked over to where he stood.

"Now stand here and concentrate on an attack on those sparring pads," sensei instructed. I stood in the same stance, placed my hands at my side and cupped them.

"Now focus Danny. Focus your energy and command it to flow into your hands…" Sensei said.

I closed my eyes and I could feel my power running through every inch of my body. My energy was flowing so rapidly I could barely keep track of it. I focused onto my energy and it began to slow. I was able to see it all at once. The energy began to slowly collect in one central area in my body. I slowly concentrated my energy into my hands. It slowly moved and entered my hands. The feeling of pulsating energy was felt in my hands.

"Now focus it and begin the chant," sensei said. I focused myself and concentrated onto the row of sparring pads.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" I began to chant. The energy in my hands began to increase with every chanted word.

"Ha!" I shouted pushing my arms forward. The same flash of light shot from my hands and flew across the room. It hit the first pad and exploded. I lowered my arms and saw the pad was badly burnt.

"As you power increases, so does your attack. Raise you power high," sensei said. I raised my power turned into a Super Sayian.

"Try the technique again," Sensei said. As a Super Sayian I repeated the technique. As I focused my energy, I noticed a significant increase of energy in my hands. I repeated the chant but this time the flash of light was much brighter and it struck the pads. My hands dropped and I fell to my knees.

My body felt completely exhausted. I looked over at the line of pads which now was a small pile of foam. Sweat dripped from my face as I slowly stood up.

"That was fantastic Danny," Sensei said

. "Yeah that was way cool," Frankie said. I smiled at them. "Sensei, why am I so exhausted?" I asked.

"Because, the energy you expelled from your hands is the very same that flows inside you. Just like a car uses gasoline to run, no gasoline causes the car not to run," sensei said. I looked down at my hands and understood what sensei was saying.

"I think that's enough for today. Go home and rest," sensei said.

"Yes sensei," I said. Frankie and I left the dojo and made our way back home. We approached the mini mall again.

"Hey let's cut behind it," Frankie said.

"Okay," I said. We made our way to the back side and began to move through the small area. After taking a few steps in, a big figure came out from the dark and grabbed us. "Hey, this is my spot. I don't like little kids coming here," the figured said.

"Well, we were just passing through," Frankie said.

"I don't care. Give me what you have in your pockets," the figure said.

"No way," I said. "Well then we have ourselves a problem," he said letting us go.

"I'm gonna beat the life out of you…" he said. He raised his fist and swung. Frankie dodged out of the way but I couldn't move fast enough and I caught his fist. A surge of pain filled my chest.

"Danny!" Frankie yelled. Frankie jumped onto his back. He began to thrash around trying to get Frankie off.

Frankie lost his grip and fell to the floor. He slammed hard onto the asphalt. My movement was slow due to my exhaustion and he turned to me and nailed me in the chest again. I fell to the ground not being able to move.

"You brats aren't worth my time," the figure said then walking away. Slowly I stood up bruised and battered.

"Frankie, are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah just a little beaten, but mostly okay," he said sitting up. I slowly rose to my feet. Most of my body ached except for an itch.

It was an itch right above my buttocks. Despite the pain, the urge to itch was more than I could resist. I scratched it from the outside of my pants, sighing as it was starting to relive. My feet slowly moved towards Frankie and I helped him up. We dusted ourselves off and started out of the small back alley. Slowly, we made our way back home. We stood in front of Frankie's house looking at the afternoon sky.

"Just get some rest. That attack got us good," I said wincing in pain.

"I will, talk to you later," Frankie said. I waved to him and walked to my house. I limped my way inside and slowly moved my way up to my room. I feel onto my bed and spread my arms and legs across the sheets. The itch from before came back and more irritating. I writhed across my bed trying to get it to go away. It was the worst itch I have ever had in my life.

After a minute or so of writhing, the itch went away and I relaxed. I looked at the ceiling wondering what else will happen to me. I had just learnt how to focus my energy into a real strong attack. At this rate anything was possible. As I lay on my bed, amongst my pain I could feel something else. It was similar to when I powered up. It almost felt like I was getting stronger. It was definitely possible.

Just then I heard a knock on my door. The door opened and my mom came in. "I heard you come in and I just wanted to say some things," she said. I lifted my head up and listened.

"I just want to apologize to you for getting upset earlier. It's just such an unusual thing happening to my son. You posses such inhuman powers, I just don't know how to handle it," she said.

"It is okay mom, I know it can be a lot to swallow," I said.

"I know, but I feel you might get hurt out there and I couldn't live with that," she said looking down. The ironic thing was I was beat up just a few minutes ago, but I decided it was better not to let her know. I got off the bed and walked to her and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"I know you'd worry about me, but I can handle myself, trust me," I said smiling at her. She smiled back and hugged me.

I winced in pain again as she squeezed me.

"Are you okay, honey?" she said.

"Yeah…um, I think I may have hurt something while I was training," I said.

"Oh okay, just be more careful, for me," she said.

"I will mom," I said nuzzling into her body.

"Well I'm going to get dinner ready," she said letting go.

"Alright," I said. She walked downstairs and I went back and rested on my bed. My eyelids began to feel a little heavy and they closed sending me into slumber.

"Danny, dinner's ready!" I heard as I sprang from my sleep. I stretched my arms and stood up. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down in front of the plate of turkey roast and grabbed a fork. I noticed the TV was on so I looked up as I ate. The evening news was on, which I didn't truly care for, but I was on it a few times already.

"Our top story tonight, FBI agents received an anonymous video tape from some Middle Eastern terrorist group. Experts say this tape might be evidence that Al Qaeda or another terrorist group is planning an attack," the newscaster said.

"Oh no, not again," my mom said. My body tensed up and my teeth clenched. Just hearing the word "Terrorist" made my blood boil.

"The government has sent us a copy to the tape edited for the American public," the newscaster said. A blue screen flashed on then faded to black. A darkened figure sat in front of the screen. An unfamiliar language was heard and English subtext scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

"Attention all Americans, we have suffered in your cold clutch for far too long. We will free ourselves from your grip and ban together to crush you like vermin," the subtitles read. My anger began to rise causing my power to fade in and out.

"We will gather our troops, train them to become brutal war machines and destroy you all. We will dump the precious oil you so desperately need all over and burn your land and homes," the words said.

"Who do these people think they are?" I said clenching my fists.

"Danny, calm down," my mom said.

"How can they let this scum walk around?" I said as my power engulfed me. My energy lit up the entire kitchen forcing my mom to cover her eyes.

"Danny please, calm down!" she yelled. I heard her words as they echoed through me. I dropped my power and returned to my normal state.

"You need to control yourself, someone might accidently get hurt," she said.

My head hung low as her words sunk into me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said. I looked at the TV and looked at the shrouded figure on the screen. Deep inside me I knew that somehow I needed to put a stop to this. The safety of my nation and her people needed me to protect them. I raised my fist up in front of me and saw my power circle around it. My power is exactly what was n needed to stop these people from harming my homeland.

I knew more training was needed and with the condition I was in, no way would I be able to. So I decided to rest for the rest of the day. I finished the day having dinner with my parents, doing some school work and then going to sleep. The next day I awoke with only slight pain form yesterday's incident but not enough from preventing me from training. I got out of bed and stretched. I felt that itch again but there was more of an urge to scratch it.

As I scratched, I felt a slight lump and was completely unsure what that meant.

"Man, that must have beaten me worse than I thought," I said to myself. But since it didn't hurt just merely an itch, I ignored it. Another week of school came to rear its ugly head again, but with Devilish gone, things were going to go a lot smoother. I got myself ready and left for the bus stop. As I walked out the door I saw Frankie already on his way.

"Frankie!" I yelled to him.

Frankie stopped and turned. He waved and I ran to catch up to him. I stopped when I was a few feet from him and walked the rest of the distance.

"Frankie, are you okay after what happened to us yesterday?" I said slightly out of breathe.

"Yeah, and guess what, when I got inside my mom went ballistic and was completely hysterical," Frankie said.

"You didn't get in too much trouble, did you?" I said.

"Actually I didn't. My mom was so upset that I was hurt by some jerk that she enrolled me in a karate class, and it's your school," he said excited.

"Really? That's awesome. I can't wait to train with you," I said.

"Me either, it's gonna be so much fun," he said. A big smile spread across my face as I realized everything was beginning to come up roses. The school day went smooth; the students seemed less depressed and starting to do better. Ms. Krackel's teaching methods were improving and my own struggling was lessening. My classmates and I were able to relax a bit more and actually have some fun learning.

And it was because I turned into a Super Sayian and made Devilish flip her lid. I was so happy to remember that day it will always have a special place in my heart. Every day after school I did some at home training while Frankie went to the dojo. Every time I see him he tells me how much his body is feeling different but in a good way. I was beginning to think he was becoming strong like me. His asthma seemed to dissipate from his airways.

In all the years I've known him, Frankie has never been happier. I work on honing my control of the Kamehameha. After some real hard training I got a good handle on it. After school one day Frankie ran to me with a burst of excitement.

"Danny, Sensei wanted me to tell you something. He said for us to come by for some special training," he said.

"Us?" I said.

"Yeah, he's seen so much quickness to master his teachings by me, that he wants to teach some things to you as well as me," he said.

I looked at him sort of funny and wasn't sure how I felt about it. But seeing how he's progressing in the same way as me I didn't see any real harm in it.

"Okay then, let's head over there after we get home," I said. Frankie nodded and we walked to our bus. We talked about what Sensei might teach us on the bus ride home. We got off at our stop and we both ran to our houses and get ourselves ready.

As I changed into clothes better suited for training, I noticed out from my window Frankie walking outside and started some stretching. It hit me of how good of a student of martial arts he has become. I knew from that moment that the two of us would not fall if we would be challenged together. I finished getting ready and jumped out the front door. I met up with Frankie and we made our way to meet up with Sensei.

We reached the dojo and went in and saw Sensei sitting in the middle on the training floor in a meditative state. "Good the two of you are here. Come and sit with me," Sensei said without moving. We walked over and sat in front of him, folding our legs underneath us.

"The two of you are exceptional students. Rising above all circumstances and conquering them," Sensei said. Frankie and I looked at each other smirking.

"Frankie, my newest pupil, although you've only been training for a very short time, the strength and speed you posses shows great promise in your ability to become a strong fighter. And Danny, although your strength lies mostly within your ancestral lineage, the ability to use your power for good and have compassion for all things helps fuel your power to become the strongest warrior. You mustn't forget now I trained you both, that you must help each other in both fighting and in life," Sensei said after opening his eyes.

Sensei's words floated in my mind imprinting themselves.

"You must be brothers even though your blood tells you that you are not. If one shows a weakness the other must compensate and defend it. Seeing how you two train, I have no doubt that any type of force cannot knock you down," Sensei said. My confidence rose considerably after listening to Sensei.

"Enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the training," Sensei said. Our attention focused waiting anxiously for our lesson.

"Today I will teach you two how to fly," Sensei said.

"Fly?" I said not believing.

"Are you serious?" Frankie said. As the two of us stared at Sensei, he began to lift off the ground slightly. His entire body lifted a few inches off the ground. My eyes widened at the sight not sure what to think. Sensei floated back down and rested on the floor.

"Now the first thing you must do in order to fly is to harness you inner Ki," Sensei said. Once he finished that sentence I knew exactly what to do.

I closed my eyes and searched for my inner Ki.

"I know you aren't that experienced with all this yet Frankie. But all you need to do is close your eyes and look deep inside and find your Ki," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei," Frankie responded and closed his eyes. I traveled only a short time and found my Ki and locked on to it.

"I have it Sensei," I said.

"Good Danny, just keep it there while Frankie finds his," Sensei said.

As I sat still keeping a hold on my Ki, I started to feel something outside my body. I felt similar to my energy that resided in my body. I was an energy that was gradually getting bigger. It was coming from the direction from where Frankie was sitting. The energy kept rising and was getting close to where my level of energy was. "I think I found it," Frankie said. I began to feel a flux of radiating energy.

I opened my eyes a little and looked over at Frankie. I was surprised from what I saw. His body was enveloped by a shroud of Ki. I couldn't believe it; Frankie was beginning to take control of his own Ki.

"Now take a hold of your Ki Frankie, hold it steady and hold it up so you can flow it into the rest of your body easily," Sensei said. I closed my eyes again and I could feel the energy surrounding Frankie reaching out a little higher.

"I have it completely centered," Frankie said.

"Now both of you stand up while still holding your Ki centered" Sensei said standing up. I got up slowly stood up keeping everything aligned. Frankie stood up halfway and fell back to the floor.

"Why can't I stand up?" Frankie said.

"Because you are exerting too much Ki at the same time and it's weighing you down. Lower the level of your Ki then try to stand up," Sensei said. Frankie nodded and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Frankie slowly stood up with no trouble.

"Now make sure your Ki is completely centered," Sensei said. We both nodded.

"Take your Ki and push it down your body towards your feet," Sensei said. I slowly did as I was instructed and as my Ki hit the bottom of my feet I could feel myself just barely lifting off the ground. I was amazed that I was actually floating in mid air. I pushed down on my Ki harder, and I began to move higher off the ground.

"Hey Frankie check this out, I'm in mid air," I said looking over at Frankie. He stood there still completely on the ground trying to lift himself up. His shoulders were tense and his back was stiff.

"Frankie relax, concentrate on moving your Ki," I said. He loosened up his shoulders and his back. He took a deep breath in and focused. I watched him as he slowly rose into the air.

"Hey, I did it," Frankie exclaimed.

I threw up my hand and gave Frankie thumbs up. Frankie responded in the same manner.

"I wonder how much higher I can go…" Frankie said and shooting upwards.

"Frankie!" I yelled. His body moved up so fast that he couldn't stop himself and hit the ceiling. I pushed myself up towards him.

"Frankie, are you okay?" I asked with my head almost touching the ceiling. "

Yeah I'm okay," he said. "Too much Ki propulsion can cause you to launch like a rocket. Ease the Ki from your body, then you will soar like an eagle," Sensei said.

"I have a question, how do I get down?" Frankie asked still stuck against the ceiling.

"Slowly lower your Ki level and you'll float like a feather…" I said demonstrating and floating back down.

"Okay, just slowly lower my Ki…" he repeated to himself. After a few seconds, his body plummeted from the ceiling and hit the blue pads on the floor.

"I said slowly," I said to him.

Frankie nodded with his face buried in the floor mats. He out stretched his arm and I grabbed it pulling him up.

"I still see a lot of promise in you Frankie. But don't let that go to your head," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei, I understand," Frankie said.

"Well, you have the basic idea of it now, so just keep practicing and maybe you launch like a rocket on purpose," Sensei said glaring at Frankie. Frankie laughed nervously.

"Go now you two. Train your bodies and your minds. Learn how to manipulate your Ki and use it to your advantage," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei," we both said in unison. We bowed to our sensei and left the training room. As we got outside we began running across the pavement.

"Danny that was so cool," Frankie said.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe I know how to fly," I said.

"You mean "we" Danny. We know how to fly," Frankie said.

"Yeah but I know how to do it the right way," I said teasing him. "Oh that's real funny Danny," Frankie said sarcastically. I stood there and just laughed.

"I'm gonna do some more practicing before I go home, I'll see you later," Frankie said starting to hover.

"Alright see you later," I said. Frankie hovered higher until he was taller than the school. He then began to hover behind it and out of sight.

I decided to walk since I didn't want to overexert myself. I walked by that same old mini mall. As I passed I reminisced about that day I saved that little boy. I knew from that day I would use my power to save all that is good from the clutches of all that is evil. I thought back to that news cast about the terrorists and my fists began to clench. Terrorism is one of the most evil things someone could commit. As I thought of some way I could stop them I bumped into something.

"Hey watch where you're going you little…" some teen said as they turned around. As I saw the person's face, my heart sunk in my chest.

"Well if it isn't that pest I beat up some time ago," the person said. I wished I hadn't of bumped into him or seen him at all. But our paths had crossed and we again stand face to face.

"Where's your little friend? It's not fun just beating on you," the teen said.

I was paralyzed with fear that I couldn't move.

"Hey kid, come here I'm gonna pound your face in," the teen said. The teen began to walk towards me cracking his knuckles. I had to escape and fast. I didn't hit me right away probably since I hadn't much practice with it but it was my best choice of getting away without hurting him. I jumped back as he crept closer and I used my Ki and propelled myself up.

In a matter of a few seconds, I was at least 30 feet in the air. I stopped, hovering over the teen on the ground. His mouth dropped, and having no clue what was going on.

"How in the…" I heard the teen say, his eyes fixated on me.

"Sorry man but I gotta fly, see ya," I said maneuvering myself into a Superman pose and moving across the sky towards home. As I soared over head, I could see pedestrians looking up and pointing. I really didn't want too much attention, but I had to use my new skill to escape that teen.

I flew over trees and buildings, getting a good feel of how to fly in open areas. I wasn't flying completely steady, but I was still trying to understand the controls so to speak. It was amazing to see the earth move underneath me.

"I could definitely get used to this," I said aloud as my hair blew in the moving air. I flew over the streets near my house so I knew I was almost home.

I could see my house from some distance away and moved towards it. As I reached my destination, I focused and lowered and landed on the front steps. I opened the door and went in. As I closed the door I could hear the TV on in the living room. I walked in and saw my parents sitting on the couch but didn't notice I came in.

"And now some late breaking news. To our viewers who thought we couldn't top the golden haired boy stopping a speeding car with his bare hands, here's something that will really confound you," the newscaster said.

I knew that didn't sound good, and somehow knew that I was about me on the news one more time. "Here's an amateur video taken only moments ago…" the newscaster said. A video clip played showing a camera pointed at the sky and showing a rather large object moving across it. I gulped hard in my throat knowing that object was me.

"Many eyewitnesses say that the object you see in the video is a person flying. As you watch it, you can see that there is nothing holding the person up. Most bystanders are baffled about what was happening," the newscasters said.

"Dear God, he's flying now isn't he?" my mom said staring at the screen.

"Yup, that seems about right," my dad said.

"All the witnesses claim that the person they saw flying with no kind of assistance, is indeed the very same golden haired boy that spotted stopping a car with his bare hands. More details as they come in. Next in Congress…" the newscaster said as the TV switched off.

"So how did you like my debut flight?" I said. Both my parents sat there staring at me.

"I'll admit, that was pretty astounding," My dad said.

"Michael!" my mom said hitting him.

"How could you do something so dangerous?" my mom said.

"Well you see, I just learnt how to fly and I was making my way home and I started to get attacked by some jerk and I wanted to get away and flying was my best option," I said.

"No really, how can you fly?" my mom said.

"Well it's easy, all you have to do is control your Ki and push yourself," I said then demonstrating by hovering over the couch and landing in front of them.

"Come on Jill, you have to admit that really amazing," my dad said. "I honestly don't know what to say," my mom said.

"Don't worry mom, I know people saw me but I didn't have a choice. Next time I will be a little more discrete," I said.

My mom sat there not saying a word. It started to feel a little awkward so I decided to go to my room. "Well I'm gonna go hit the books and get some homework done, I guess I'll see you at dinner," I said walking passed them and up the stairs. I got my books from my knapsack and started my evenings work. After completing my assignments, I closed my books and saw it was almost dinner time.

I practiced a little training in my room until I was summoned for dinner. The dinner table was quite silent that night. I could see the worry in my mom's eyes. As all these things happened to me, I knew how deeply worried she was. I finished my plate off and got up and put the dish in the dishwasher without making a sound and made my way back upstairs. For the rest of the night I practiced manipulating my Ki to do different things.

As I lay in my bed trying to get some sleep, I kept thinking about all the recent things that have happened to me. Learning I was a Sayian, becoming a Super Sayian, learning the Kamehameha, and learning to fly. I pondered what else could happen. As I stared up at the ceiling I felt that itch in my backside again. This time it had intensified and was even more bothersome.

I wiggled underneath my sheets trying to get the itch to go away but it seemed to do nothing. I was getting rather annoyed, so I reached down and scratched it with my hand. As my hand touched my skin, I became greatly alarmed. In a spot that I knew for a fact was supposed to be flat, I felt a bump. I wasn't sure what to make of it. As I scratched the bump I could feel that's what was itching.

I felt around it, and not noticing anything else abnormal. I figured it was just some skin irritation or something, and I did my best to ignore it. I fell asleep thinking off my adventures, and what else will come my way. Over the next few days I noticed that bump. I noticed that not only was it getting bigger, I noticed it itched the most after I did some training, more so with my Ki training.

The itch was becoming to get unbearable to the point I was going insane. One night the itch was so intense I wanted to rip off that bump, then out of the blue it stopped. I was so at peace I fell right to sleep, unaware of the surprise that awoke me the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly awoke to something furry brushing against my face. Puzzled, I slowly opened my eyes and gasped what lay in front of me. What could only could be described as a monkey's tail, lay in my bed. I ran my hand down it trying to figure out where it came from. My hand reached the end of the monkey's tail and was not ready for its outcome. The base of the tail was attached to my back side.

Being completely caught off guard by it, I screamed making myself heard throughout the entire house. My parents came running out of their room and bust into mine.

"Danny, what's wrong?" my dad said looking around.

"Look," I said holding my new tail in my hand.

"Oh…my…God," my mom said ever so slowly. My dad stood there with his stare on me and my tail and back and forth a few times.

"Danny, why do you have a tail?" my dad asked.

"I have no idea," I said. I motioned around and got out of bed. I stood up to get a better look at my new appendage. I look behind me and saw it twitching around. I had no idea what it meant but I noticed something strange. Inside my body I felt a similar feeling when I'm powered up and when I just stood up from getting out of bed.

Somehow I started to be able to move the tail myself in other directions. It actually felt like a third arm. I moved my tail over to my nightstand and wrapped it around my alarm clock. I picked it up with my tail and moved it over and dropped it into my hand. I had a small bad feeling about it, but this was definitely going to come in handy.

"I'm going to go back to bed, I think I am feeling a little ill," my mom said walking out of my room with her hand on her forehead.

"Let me escort you dear," my dad said walking out after her. I grabbed some clothes and got ready for school. As I pulled my pants up, I realized that having a tail was going to complicate things a little. I thought for a few moments and knew I had to make a hole. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and cut a hole where I tail was. I slid my pants on again, slipping my tail through the hole I made.

I fastened them closed and they felt like before, but the next problem was how I was going to conceal it. It would be a little out of the ordinary for a boy to walk down the street with a tail. But then again so was stopping a speeding car with my hands and flying. I looked at my tail and thought what could I do, and then it hit me. Feed it through the belt loops and make it look like a belt.

I stood in front of my mirror and saw how it looked. It wasn't all that fashionable but it work. I finished getting ready and headed out the door. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus arrived shortly thereafter and I stepped into it. As I walked down the aisle to find a seat, the other children stared at me. I realized it wasn't so much as me they were staring at; it was my new "belt".

I awkwardly moved past them all to an empty seat. They still were staring at me so I placed my knapsack over my waist to cover my tail. Their eyes then slowly drifted away from me. The bus was completely silent the rest of the way to school. The bus pulled up and stopped in front of the school. I sat still while the rest of the bus emptied. I got up being the last one off.

I made my way to my classroom and sat in my seat. I saw Frankie in his and I waved to him and he waved back. Ms. Krackel tap her desk with her pointer, which was her signal that she was about to start class. The morning went smooth as it had been recently, and lunch time was approaching. Ms. Krakel ended the lesson and let us out for lunch. Frankie and I met up and walked to the cafeteria together.

I ate my lunch rather quickly while Frankie barely finished half of his. I told him I would meet him by basketball hoop. He agreed and I left for the playground. I retrieved a basketball for the big wooden ball container the school had and began to dribble it over to the hoop. I took some practice shoots while I waited for Frankie.

"Well if it isn't little Danny," I heard a familiar yet despicable voice behind me.

I turned around and the behemoth beast known as Beanerd stood there. I became nervous for a second and realized I had nothing to fear.

"Didn't you learn your lesson Beanerd, I'm not one to mess around with," I said nonchalant.

"I'm not afraid of you Bexus, you should be afraid of me," Beanerd said.

"Well at one time I was, but now I have nothing to fear," I said.

"How about we play a little basketball game and I will show something to fear," Beanerd said. "Alright fine, first one to 11 wins," I said tossing the repugnant beast the ball.

"Hey Louie!" Beanerd shouted. I looked at him kind of funny. Just as I was going to question him, another colossal beast came from the playground. He stopped next to Beanerd and saw an odd resemblance.

"This game will be two on two. My brother Louie will be my partner, what pathetic loser will be yours?" he said with a snide laugh.

"I am you stupid baboon," I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Frankie stand with a strong glare in his eye.

"Hey, what did you call me?" Beanerd said.

"Let's just play, we'll let you guys have ball first," Frankie said.

"Okay, but it's your funeral," Beanerd said.

Beanerd and his brother high five each other and get in their positions. As I walked over to guard Beanard, the kids around the playground took notice and gathered around us. I stood in front of Beanerd and got ready to guard him.

"Hey Bexus that's a nice belt, I bet it goes good with your fur coat," Beanerd said then laughing. His brother laughed too and began to snort.

"Just play the game Beanerd," I said. Beanerd shrugged his shoulders and ran into me knocking me back. He ran to the hoop and did a layup, sinking the ball into the net. "How'd you like that one?" Beanerd said. "It was good, for a kindergartner," I said. Frankie and all the kids around us started laughing. "I'll give you something to laugh at," Beanerd said positioning himself for another play.

Beanerd passed it over my head and his brother caught it and threw it into the net. Louie threw the ball back to Beanerd. He looked at me with aggression in his eyes then he charged at me again. I dodged him and moved away. Beanerd fell off balance thinking I wouldn't be able to dodge him and dropped the ball. It bounced towards Frankie and he moved in to get it.

Right as Frankie was about to pick it up, Louie rammed into him and knocked him to the ground. Louie recovered the ball and threw it in. The crowd booed the two brothers. I walked over to Frankie and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, a little bruised but okay," Frankie said.

"Hey Bexus, I'm waiting," Beanerd said. I looked over and saw him dribbling. I walked over to him beginning to get angry.

For the next few minutes the game went according in Beanerd's favor. The score was 10-0, and we so far have no control over the ball. During the course of the game, Frankie and I were knocked around by the two idiots.

"Well it seems like you two are far from winning against us," Bearnerd said.

"Well maybe if you weren't 10 tons heavier than us, maybe we could score," I said. The crowd chuckled.

"Hey don't blame your inability to play basketball on our weight. Well game point to win and then it's all over," Beanerd said.

"Yeah but it's not over til it's over," I said.

"Well it's about to be," Beanerd said beginning to dribble. He charged at me one more time and again I dodged him. I couldn't stop him so I thought the game was over. But then the brilliant Beanerd tripped over his over feet and fell to the ground.

I ran passed him, recovered the ball and threw it in. The crowd pointed at Beanerd and laughed then cheered as I made the basket.

"Great rebound Danny," Frankie said.

"No sweat," I said as we high fived one another.

"Come on Bearnerd, we've got a game to finish," I said looking down at him. He stood up very much ticked off.

"Ready Beanerd?" I said smirking.

"Shut up and play," Beanerd said with a scowl.

I dribbled the ball a few times in front of Beanerd, and then passed without looking. Frankie ran around Louie and grabbed the ball and threw it up into the net. As the ball fell to the ground, the crowd of kids cheered. Beanerd stomped the ground in frustration.

"What's that matter Beanerd, why you getting all upset?" I said mocking him. Beanerd's face begin to get really red, and it looked let steam was going to come out of his ears.

Frankie and I managed to get our score up to 10 and make it dead even. Both teams had only one point to score in order to win. Beanerd got possession of the ball for the final play. I didn't want to lose to them and I had to come up with a plan to get the ball away from Beanerd and get the ball in. Beanerd began to dribble and move towards the net. I came up with a split second plan and ran with it.

"Hey is that kid eating an Italian Sub?" I said pointing behind Beanerd.

"Italian Sub, where?" Beard said turning his head behind him. My moment to strike was now. I kicked the ball from his hands and popped it up high. I crouched down and sprang up and leaped into the air. I summoned my energy and started to levitate higher. I grabbed the ball after being about fifteen feet in the air and slammed the ball into the net as I feel downward.

My feet hit the pavement and I turned to Bearnerd.

"That's game," I said. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. The lunch bell rang, summoning us back to our classrooms.

"Better luck next time fellas," Frankie said scooping the ball up. The entire playground stood there stunned. Frankie and I left for our classroom and finish off the day.

"Hey Danny, that belt you have is weird looking," Frankie said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's not a belt, it's my tail," I said.

"That's really funny, for a second I thought you said that was your tail," Frankie said making an uncertain chuckle.

"I did say that, here look," I said pulling my tail out of the loops. Frankie looked at it in wonderment.

"Wow this is a real tail? I don't know if I buy it," Frankie said then yanking on it. A surge of pain ran through my and fell to my knees. The pain was so intense I couldn't stand back up again.

"Let go…" I said. "What?" Frankie said.

"Let go…of my tail," I barely said. Frankie let go and the pain subsided.

"Sorry, I guess it is real then," he said laughing nervously. I stood up and put my tail back through the loops.

"How did you end up with a tail?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. Over the last few weeks I had a real bad itch in the same spot and then this morning, it was lying next to me," I said.

"Wow, that's really strange," he said.

"Yeah, but what's more stranger is even when I don't power up, I can still feel like I am," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if you powered up now," Frankie said. I pondered that for a second and realized what he was getting at. I started to power up and a huge flash of light emanated from me and lit up the entire hallway.

I powered down quickly to avoid attention. Frankie stood there with his arms shielding his face.

"Wow that was really something," Frankie said.

"Yeah, but that was only a small amount of my energy," I said.

"Wow then that tail gives you more power," Frankie said. Frankie and I went to class and finished off the day. We rode on the bus together and got off at the stop.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked Frankie.

"Oh I flew to school. I think I'm really getting the hang of it," Frankie said. I couldn't believe how much a natural Frankie was. I mean he's just started his martial arts training and he's almost at my level. I knew that we would both fight until the bitter end.

"I'm gonna do some personal training, I'll see ya later," Frankie said then running up his property. I waved to and then began to run for my property.

I wanted to do mine own training as well. I went up to my room and practiced using my tail. I learned how to grasp at things with ease and how much weight I could carry with it. I was surprised that I was able to hold my own body weight. I held myself off the ground with my tail which was attached to a pull up bar in my door frame. With more practice my tail could be another weapon.

I went to sleep knowing how power I could become as well as Frankie. My life has made a complete 180 degree turn. I drifted off into slumber with thoughts of possibly saving the world. The next morning was the weekend and I had no homework. I had the entire weekend to train and hone my skills some more. I know I trained myself enough with the Kamehameha, and went on to my energy as a whole.

I went outside to the back yard so I had more room to move around. It was fenced off as well so no one could really see in. I started with some basic training exercises to warm myself up. Then the real training started. I practiced some in maneuvering my energy to other parts of my body in the quickest time possible. By doing so, I can make my energy go where I want it in a matter of milliseconds so I could attack or defend in a blink of an eye.

I then practiced on using my flying in a way to attack or defend. I jumped normally and only jumped about 4 to 5 feet. Then as I crouched down I used my energy to propel myself forward and I jumped clear across the yard.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself. I decided to see how my power was as a Super Sayian with my tail. I powered up to Super Sayian level and my body began to feel radically different. It was almost like my body was pulsating with raw energy.

"This is unbelievable," I said. I held my hands up and I could not only feel the energy coursing through them, but I could see it as well. I looked down to examine the rest of me and I noticed my tail was glowing golden like my hair. My movement while powered up flowed much quicker than the last time I powered up. My speed was increasing so much that I could move around and barely be seen by anyone.

"Wow that's some fast feet you got there," I heard behind me. I powered down and turned.

"Hey Frankie," I said as soon as I saw his face.

"I just came up with a crazy idea," Frankie said.

"Oh, what?" I asked. "How about you and I do some sparring," he said with a smirk. I stood in my spot thinking about his proposal. I did want to see how his training was going under Sensei's teachings. Also I had a feeling he was training alone like I was.

When he and I were learning to fly and I felt his energy rise and get pretty close to mine, I knew he was getting really strong.

"You're on," I said smirking back at him. He jumped over the fence and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and got into a stance. I did the same and put my hands up.

"Hold on, before you start to power up and make me look foolish, let me first," Frankie said.

I wasn't sure what he meant but I let him explain. He planted his feet firmly and put his arms at his side. He curled his fists tightly and took a deep breath. He bent his knees slightly and let out a loud yell. A white light began to flicker around him. It was similar to the one I had when I charged up just a different color. Frankie kept his focus and continued to power himself up.

I stood in amazement as I could feel his power rising and quickly. As I thought it would stop, his power kept rising. He finally topped off and stood with a massive energy emitting from his body.

"You didn't think I had this kind of power in me did you?" he said. Being completely speechless I just nodded my head.

"Well don't just stand there, show me what you got," he said.

"Alright but when you get up with a face full of dirt, don't say I didn't tell you so," I said smirking. I got into my own stance and closed my eyes.

"If you lose sight of your opponent, you will lose," Frankie said. Ignoring his words, I searched for my inner power and brought it to the surface. As soon as my power reached my outer core, it exploded and engulfed my body in a bright yellow flash.

I slowly opened my eyes and glared at him.

"That's more like it, now maybe you'll be a challenge," he said sneering.

"Frankie you cocky jerk," I said shaking my head.

"Enough flattery, let's fight," Frankie said.

"Whatever," I said putting my arms up. Frankie bowed then rushed towards me, kicking up some dirt as he pushed off. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and blocked his attack.

"Just as I expected…" Frankie said then kicked his leg hard into mine. My leg bent, causing me to fall off balance. Frankie raised his arm and slammed into my jaw, sending me into the property fence. My back bounced off the wooden planks, and I fell to my knees.

"Come on Danny, I know you can defend better than that," Frankie said with a cocky gesture. Standing up, I brushed myself off and realigned myself.

This time I didn't wait for him to strike, I jumped forward stretching my arm back. As I moved closer I extended my arm forward aligning with Frankie's body. My fist made contact but not hitting his chest like I wanted but rather his arms set in a cross block. My body fell out of momentum and as I awkwardly began to turn, Frankie kicked me in the side. The hit knocked me sideways across the yard.

As my body flew across the grass, I shoved my fingers into the dirt slowing me down. My feet landed onto the ground and I immediately rushed towards Frankie. I raised my arm readying another punch. Frankie smirked and raised his arms high for another block. I extended my arm like last time and he blocked it again. This time I regained my balance and struck his rib cage with my free hand.

Frankie let out a gasp as he fell backwards. He regained his composure but covered his chest with his arm.

"The old fake out huh?" he said out of breath.

"It worked didn't it?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I won't make that mistake again," he said lowering his arm. I rushed him again throwing my fists like a madman. Frankie was just barely able to keep up with them.

He kept blocking them even though I was moving really fast. I noticed he slowed for an instant and I knew that was my chance. I punched his arms away from his chest causing it to be wide open. I struck various points in his chest, striking the same rib hit a few more times. He fell back, falling to one knee. As he knelt, his face was red with sweat dripping from it. He was breathing hard and covering his ribs with his hand.

"I think that's enough for now wouldn't you say?" I said.

"You may have weakened me, but our little sparring session is not over," he said standing up. He stood tall but still out of breath and holding his side. He began to circle around me, staring me dead in my eyes. I locked my eyes with his, and we circled together. Although we were two fighters, we moved synchronized with one another like two samurai's in a battle to the death.

After a few minutes, we continued to circle one another staring at each other with a death gaze. My eyes started to glaze over but then he made his move. He rushed towards me not blinking for an instant. I readied for a block but as he reached me, he moved around and stopped behind me. He quickly pushed his arm back, smashing his elbow into the back of my head. I fell forward and into a slight daze.

My vision blurred, so I shook my head to get back my bearings. As I regained my vision, I noticed Frankie was crouched underneath me. It took me too long to figure out what he was planning and he sprung up smashing his fist into my chin, giving me an uppercut. I fell and landed on my back. Pain surged through my face and back where I landed. My body was slightly paralyzed from that attack.

I saw his silhouette over me and realized I needed to move. He raised his elbow and jumped into the air. I rolled out of the way as his elbow hit the grassy soil. I jumped up quickly and as he got up on his knees, I punched him in the side of his face. His body tumbled until he stopped face down in the grass. He slowly got up onto his knees and looked at me.

"Now it's been enough," I said walking to him extending my hand.

For a moment he looked at my hand then at me. I was hoping that he wasn't going to be a sore loser. But I knew him better than that and he smiled and grabbed my hand. I smiled back while pulling him to his feet.

"You okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard," I said.

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's not how hard you punched, it was how many," he said putting his hand on his side.

We both smiled and laughed. Frankie winced in pain as he laughed.

"Let's go get some ice on that," I said.

"Hey here's a better idea, let's get some Slurpees! It'll be my treat since you beat me," Frankie said.

"Sure, but how about I pay since you put up a good fight against a Sayian," I said. Frankie nodded his head.

"Alright deal," he said. He put his arm around me as we walked towards town.

"You know I let you win," he said.

"Yeah sure, and aliens are about to conquer the world," I said then laughing. He pushed me in spite but I knew we would be friends forever. As we made our way, that teen was standing on a street corner. He was staring directly at us. I stopped in my tracks but Frankie continued not noticing what I did. Frankie stopped and turned to me.

"Danny what's wrong?" he asked. I stood motionless and Frankie looked towards where I was staring into.

"Hey it's that guy. I think it's time to show him a thing or two," Frankie said then running off towards the teen. I unfroze, realizing what Frankie was plan on doing.

"Frankie, stop!" I yelled but he didn't listen. The teen fled as he saw Frankie running towards him.

I followed after Frankie. The teen dodged between parking meters and parked cars. He then ran into an old abandoned warehouse. I pondered why he would trap himself like that. Frankie followed him and I followed after Frankie. The teen stopped and turned around. A huge smirk spread across his face.

"Well my friend, welcome. I see you brought your friend this time. Oh we are about to have some real fun," the teen said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled a darkened object out and held it up next to his face. In the dim lit area, the object glistened revealing a blade.

"Now since you are stuck inside here, there's no flying away this time. And now I'm gonna stick it to you," the teen said. The look on his face terrified me. The maniac grin sent chills through me.

"Frankie, what should we do?" I said looking over to Frankie.

Frankie didn't acknowledge me and instead got into a posture with his hands at his side.

"Ka…Me…" Frankie began to chant.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" I asked him already knowing what his plan was.

"Ha…Me…" Frankie continued to chant. "Hey your friend is spazzing out," the teen said and starting to laugh. A small orb of energy filled the gap between Frankie's horizontal placed hands.

Without hesitating, Frankie extended his arms and a beam of blue light shot from his hands.

"Ha!" Frankie shouted. The light passed by the teen's head and blasted through the wall behind him. A flash lit up the warehouse, partially blinding everyone. The light faded and natural light filtered in from the giant hole in the wall. The sunlight passed over the teen's hand where the knife blade once was.

The teen slowly looked over and saw only a handle in his hand. He slowly opened his hand, letting the handle drop. It hit the ground and bounced a few times. The situation completely perplexed the young man. I was too not expecting Frankie to control such a monstrous amount of energy.

"Danny let's go," Frankie said. I turned to see him running from the warehouse.

I ran after him and eventually caught up.

"You know how to use the Kamehameha?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "How come you didn't try it on me earlier during our sparring?" I asked.

"Think I'm going to show you all my tricks?" he said with a smirk. We both laughed until we reached the Seven Eleven. We got ourselves some ice cold Slurpees and walked home.

"Tell me Frankie how did you know how to do the Kamehameha?" I said.

"It was easy. Sensei showed me the posture and when he taught us to fly, I learned to move and manipulate my energy. Then after some practice I put the two things together," he said.

"Man Frankie, you sure are a smart fighter, I should really watch my back," I said. Frankie laughed and took a big sip.

The two of us walked home with our "friend" nowhere to be seen. I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. Frankie walked up his walkway as I finished my Slurpee and began to walk across my lawn. I jumped over the back fence and decided to do some fine toning t my Kamehameha. After seeing what Frankie was capable of, I had to step up my technique.

I first practiced on my energy summoning and how quickly I can bring it to my hands. After a few tries, I manage to do it in a matter of seconds. I knew that would help somewhere down the line. Next I worked on my accuracy and seeing how close I can accurately throw my blast. It took me a while but I got down to about a range of 2 inches which was really close.

Finally I worked on intensity, seeing how much energy I could use without collapsing. Having a curious nature, I wanted to see what kind of blast would be if I used almost all my energy. I dug my heels into the ground and took a deep breath. I put my hands at my side and cupped them. On the opposite side of the yard one of our garbage cans sat from my dad bringing it from yesterday's trash removal.

I figured it was a good target and focused on it.

"Ka…me…" I began to chant. I took another deep breath in.

"Ha…me…" I said focusing intensely. With very little hesitation I extended my arms and shot a tremendous Kamehameha.

"Ha!" I shouted as the wave of energy exploded from my hands. The blast slammed the trash can causing it to fly up into the air. I stopped the wave since my consciousness began to fade out a little.

I dropped my arms and stood there out of breath. I waited for the dust to settle and was shocked of the outcome. Not only did my energy pierce the trash can, but the fence behind it, the tree behind that, and even the car that was parked behind that. I ran inside out of sheer fright and up to my room. I peered out of my window and saw my neighbor running out of his house.

"My car!" he yelled. Other people in the neighborhood came out to see the commotion and what it was all about.

My parents both went outside to see what was going on. Everyone looked at the debris in confusion except my parents who shook their heads. They walked back inside and I sat on my bed. I lay back resting on my pillow.

"Danny Bexus!" I heard a screech from downstairs. I jumped off my bed almost tripping. I went downstairs to receive my scolding. My mom went on about how dangerous my power was becoming.

I explained I was merely training but she was said it was getting out of hand. I promised that I would have better control in the future. I could see the whole situation was getting to her. Not only was she worried about everything but I more so she was worried the most about me

. "Okay, I'll be more careful," I said to her. She smiled and walked over to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back and remembered the times when I was little and I crawled into my mom's arms. I missed those days but still liked thinking about the future. I carried out the rest of the weekend doing chores, homework, and training. Monday came and so did the next school week. I gathered my stuff and ventured off to school. I walked into my classroom and sat down. The room filled up with students as the bell rang.

Ms. Krackel stood in front of her desk and looked across the room at all of us.

"Before I start today's lesson, I have some great news to tell you all," she said.

"What is it? Are we all getting Burger King in the Cafeteria from now on?" one student asked.

"Are getting mopeds?" another student asked.

"They found Devilish and we get to pelt her with rotten fruit?" I asked inside my head.

"Well no, the school was notified by the Board, all of you have worked so hard these last few weeks so your grades have improved enough for all of you to graduate," Ms. Krackel said.

All of us jumped up and cheered. This made me feel great, my hard work paid off and I was graduating.

"Since Devilish left it would make sense we all started doing better," I said.

"That's not true, she…" Ms. Krackel started to say then thought to herself.

"Actually, you know what, you're right Danny. The week after she left, I could see a difference between you attitudes, yours most," she said.

"Me?" I said. "Yes, you daydream less, you concentrate better on my lesson's, and your grades have improved tremendously," Ms. Krackel said. My face turned a light shade of red.

"Alright class let's settle down and get on with today's lesson," Ms. Krackel said. I couldn't believe that I actually get to graduate and move on to Middle school. I couldn't wait to go home and tell my mom and dad.

sThe day went on and the last bell rang.

"Oh before you leave, make sure you tell your parents about a letter regarding graduation, it says about rehearsal and the actual event. Have a great day everyone," Ms. Krackel said starting to erase the chalkboard. Everyone is class jumped from their seat and headed out the door.

"Oh Danny could I have a word with you?" Ms. Krackel said.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well it's about the graduation ceremony. All the six grade teachers got together and we picked one student to be valedictorian and we chose you," she said.

"Wow, really? That's really cool," I exclaimed.

"I knew you'd be happy about that. But the reason I brought it up is because you have to make a speech at the ceremony," she said.

"Oh…that's alright, I'm sure I can make one," I said.

"Great, I'm really looking forward to it," Ms. Krackel said.

"Well, I should be going, catch you later Ms. Krackel," I said walking out the door.

"Bye and congratulations," she said. I ran down the hall with my face beaming. I reached the front area of the school and saw the buses drive away. Normally I would have been mad but today I am the happiest I have been in a long time.

And anyway I could fly home, which is exactly what I did. I ran alongside the last bus as it worked its way out of the parking lot. I began to levitate and hover over it. I flew over the other buses and the busy mid day roads. I glided over my street and landed on my front yard. I noticed my mom's car in the driveway. I couldn't wait to tell her the great news. I ran to my front door and went inside.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I yelled as loud as I could. My mom came running from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she said frantic.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something great that happened today. This morning Ms. Krackel made an announcement that we all get to graduate," I said barely containing my excitement.

"Really? That's great, I'm really proud of you Danny," she said.

"That's not even the best part, she told me I was voted to be valedictorian," I said.

"My goodness, that's astounding. But you did work very hard this year so congratulations dear, you've earned it," she said wrapping her arms around me and giving me a very motherly hug.

"Thanks mom. Oh, and I get to read a personal speech too," I said.

"Wow that's going to be a little work," she said.

"Yeah but I'm up to it, I'm going to start working on it now to get a head start," I said starting up the stairs.

"Okay, I will call you when dinner is ready," she said.

"Okay mom," I said climbing the rest of the stairs. I went to my room, pulled out some loose leaf paper and began to right down ideas for my speech. Over the next few weeks I worked more and more on my speech and doing some training on the side. Over a couple of weekends we had rehearsal for the ceremony just about how we will be walking in and how to approach to receive your diploma.

I even got to try on my graduation robe and I was proud to wear it since it felt like I wore my accomplishment on my shoulders for everyone to see. During the diploma taking rehearsal, I had the mock diploma in my hands and I wondered what it would be like to have the real thing in my hands. Time went by quickly and the day had arrived. I had my speech already to go, my mom bought me a suit for the special day, and the promise or higher learning at the middle school.

Everyone started to pile into the auditorium to begin the ceremony.

"Alright Danny, it's time for you to get ready. Good luck with your speech and don't get too nervous up there," my mom said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I reassured her.

"Here's a bit of advice, if you get too nervous just picture everyone naked," my dad said.

"Michael! Don't listen to you father Danny. You'll do fine," she said straightening me up.

"Mom, I gotta go," said as she was fixing me still.

"Jill, let the boy go," my dad said. She stopped and let me go. I waved as I met up with my classmates. Frankie was standing near the back of the group.

"Hey Frankie!" I called out. Frankie turned and waved.

"Today's the big day huh?" I said stopping in front of him.

"Yeah we get to leave the horrors' of elementary school, and enter a new realm in middle school," Frankie said.

"Come on Frankie, be a little more optimistic," I said.

Just then we began to move into the auditorium and up the steps to the stage. As we walked to our seats I looked out into the audience and several flashes of light flickered. I always hated camera flashes. We reached our seats and sat down. Mrs. Grady approached the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to Montebello Valley's 6th Grade Graduation Ceremony. Principal Devilish could not attend do to certain circumstances, and will not be returning as her current position. But the School Board as appointed a replacement. So as off the coming school year, I, Mrs. Beverly Grady will be principal," she said.

The entire audience clapped as well as me and my classmates. I was happy to hear Mrs. Grady to become principal. She is a sweet and caring person and perfect for the position. After a few teachers spoke, Ms. Krackel stood at the podium.

"There is a student who has shown great promise in the last year. He has come across certain adversities but overcame them even when the chips were down. I gladly introduce you to this year's valedictorian, Daniel Bexus," Ms. Krackel said. Knowing that was my cue, I stood up and walked to the podium.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my speech. I looked out into the crowd and saw all the eyes looking at me. I gulped hard in my throat. I saw my parents in the crowd and saw them smiling. My lost nerve returned and I began to read.

"I am a simple young boy who enjoys simple things, playing basketball, my friends, and my family. Although my life isn't so simple. Until recently I was an average 12 year old, doing what he must to further himself along the assembly line of life. But now something has changed inside of me. I truly know who I am and what my purpose is. My new found responsibility will not only change my life but others around me. I must keep everything in check in order to keep things in proper motion. My life, my classmate's lives, and everyone else is counting on me. My actions reflect on my peers as I must make the right decisions. The future of mankind rests harshly on my shoulders. I know I can do it and that's what keeps me going. Thank you," I said stepping down from the podium.

I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"Thank you Danny. Now before we give our graduates their diplomas, we have a surprise for them," Mrs. Grady said at the podium. I thought to myself what kind if surprise she was talking about. The other kids began to mummer to themselves.

"Do to all the hard these students have given in the past semester the School Board was completely ecstatic and wanted to give a big thanks to the students. So along with their diplomas, each student with receive a check for 500 dollars to spend on their upcoming Middle School venture," Mrs. Grady said.

I was completely shocked. All my classmates' faces lit up after the announcement.

"Alright, let's begin the final part of the ceremony. As I read off your name please come up and receive your diploma and check. Allison Addison," Mrs. Grady said beginning to list of the students' names. This was the moment that has finally paid off. I could barely sit still, anxiously waiting for my name to be called..

"Daniel Bexus," I heard from the podium. I literally jumped from my seat and headed towards my knowledge certificate. As I reached the podium, Mrs. Grady held out her hand with my diploma and certificate.

"Congratulations, Danny you've earned this," Mrs. Grady said. I smiled and out stretched my arm. Just as my fingertips touched the out edge of the leather pouch my diploma was in, the doors to the auditorium swung violently open.

A group on men with high power guns rushed into the auditorium.

"Alright nobody make a damn noise. My associates and I have heard that there is a lot of money being given away from the School Board and we've come to collect it," one of the men said. Half of the men walked to the stage while the others stood by the doors. The main guy jumped onto stage and pointed his gun at Mrs. Grady. "Okay Grandma, hand over the checks nice and slow, we don't want any young scholars to have their skillful brains splattered across this stage," he said.

Mrs. Grady's hands shook violently as she handed the checks over. My anger began to escalate.

"Hey jerk, that's my check. I've earned it so give it back," I said.

"What did you say you little brat?" the man said pointing his gun at me.

"What's the matter, you got wax in your ears? I said I want my check back," I said getting angrier.

"Sit down kid, or I will make you into Swiss cheese," he said pushing the gun barrel into my chest.

"Danny, please sit down," Ms. Krackel said. I sat down in my seat and pondered.

"Psst, Danny," I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Frankie.

"Danny, we should take these guys. You know we could do it," Frankie said.

"I don't know Frankie, there are a lot of them," I said. The main guy walked down off the stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I haven't forgotten about you. My associates will walk around and collect your valuables," he said. He walked over to his cronies and began giving them instructions.

"Danny, now's our chance. Let's hit them with a double Kamehameha," Frankie said.

"I like that idea, let's do it," I said jumping up. "Hey Jerk Face, I thought I told you to give back my check," I said slowly charging up.

"And I thought I told you to sit the hell down," the man said starting to walk up the main aisle.

"Hey mister, you stupid or something, my friend requested his check back. I suggest you return it," Frankie standing next to me.

"Wow, I have to admit, you and your friend have some real balls. Too bad I now have to separate you from them," the man said raising his gun. "Ready Danny?" Frankie said. "Let's do it!" I said fully powering up.

My Sayian aura lit up the whole auditorium, making the man take a step back.

"What is this some stupid joke?" The man said.

"No it isn't. But if you don't give back those checks, you are going to pay," I said.

"Oh really. So a kid who put a blonde wig and his little weakling friend are going to teach me, the man with a gun a lesson? Don't make me laugh," the man said again coming towards us.

Frankie and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" we both began to chant. The man seemed only more irritated.

"Your stupid little prayers won't help you now," the man said.

"Oh this is not prayer, but with this last part, you should be saying yours," I said holding my power in my hands.

"No thanks, I'm not really the religious type," he said climbing the stairs to the stage. He stopped at the top and smirked raising his gun. Frankie and I smirked back and extended our arms.

"Ha!" we both yelled shooting beams of light. The two blasts moved through the air completely parallel to each other, hitting the man at the very same time. The two blasts caused the man to fly the entire length of the auditorium, and smashing into his men causing them to fall unconscious. "That's a double Kamehameha, I hope you guys enjoyed it," Frankie said then laughing.

Everyone around us stared at us with their mouths open. I powered down and hopped off the stage. I walked over to the man and took my diploma and check back. I walked back up and handed the two items to Mrs. Grady.

"Here, say it again," I said. Mrs. Grady stood there stunned. I took the diploma from her and walked back to my seat. After a few minutes everyone regained themselves and the ceremony concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Before I forget, everyone is invited to the cafeteria for refreshments," Mrs. Grady said. We all stood up and made our way into the cafeteria. Our eyes widened at the sight in the cafeteria. The whole left side was lined with tables stocked with food. I ran up and grabbed a plate and started to fill up. I sat down at a vacant table with Frankie following shortly after.

The two of us ate and talked together. We started to notice people looking at us and whispering.

"Okay everybody, I know this has been an unusual day so I borrowed this video equipment to show a movie so we could relax. The movie I have is The Lion King," Mrs. Grady said. I had no objections to it so I kept eating. I saw my parents talking to other parents as they kept looking over at us.

My mom said something to them and they had a struck of understanding. They nodded as they looked over at us. I was glad that people were understanding and not making us as outcasts. The TV turned on and the news was on and talking about the day's events.

"Today federal agents received more threats from Al Qaeda, claiming they have powerful explosives in four hidden locations in the US. This footage shows the claims of these terrorists," the newscaster said.

Grainy footage shown on the TV showed the same terrorist that they put in last time. "We secretly planted high explosives in your home land and plan to destroy the evil that is America. Many lives will be taken and the great Allah was reward us for eternity," the subtitles read as the terrorist spoke his devil speak. I slammed my fists down hard on to the table and stood up facing the screen.

Everyone gasp and turned to me. My anger shot up and centered in my chest. I pointed to the screen and stared at the image of the evil beast.

"You will not speak ill of my nation like that again. I've earned my freedom and will use it to stomp all over your face," I said as turned Super Sayian.

"Yeah you tell 'em Danny!" Frankie said.

"I will rise, one boy tearing your organization apart piece by piece, then I will do the same to your bodies," I said firing a blast at the TV.

The TV exploded into so many pieces. I calmed down and reverted to my normal form.

"Let's go home Danny," my mom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I said as we started out of the cafeteria. We walked out of the school and reached our car. As we drove off my mom turned to me from her seat.

"Your father has a surprise for you," she said.

"Really? What is it dad?" I asked.

"Well, Frankie's Dad and I planned to take you boys on a day in the city," my dad said while driving.

"Awesome!" I cheered.

"I'm glad you're excited," my dad said. We pulled into our driveway and I jumped out.

"Don't forget to go to sleep on time tonight, we have to leave early if we expect to beat traffic, okay Danny?" my dad said.

"No prob dad," I said. For the rest of the day I did some training and went to sleep.

The next day I woke and got ready to go to the city. I got a backpack of some things and went downstairs. My dad was getting some things ready.

"Hey dad do you thing with the terrorists claiming explosives somewhere hidden, that it's a good idea to go into the city?" I asked.

"Oh come on Danny, it's all lies. Do you think that they could have planted that much explosives without any government official knowing?" he said.

I thought about what he said and he had a point.

"Alright, you already to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Good, let's go get Frankie and his dad," he said. We jumped into the car and drove to Frankie's house. My dad pulled up and honked the horn. After a few minutes they came out and got in.

"Good morning Earl," my dad said to Frankie's dad. Frankie jumped into the seat next to me and we high fived.

"Alright boys, you ready for a day of adventure?" my dad asked.

"Yeah!" Frankie and I both shouted. With that, my dad drove off and we made our way to the city. During the drive, Frankie and I played games to pass the time. Our dad's talked about work and other similar things. After an hour or so, the tall sky scrapers were visible.

"Well gentlemen, here we are," my dad said.

We drove around for a little until reaching a parking garage.

"We are walking to get around, I hope you guys don't mind," Frankie's dad said. We shook our heads.

"Good then let's go," my dad said. We walked around the city blocks taking in the sights. We went to the museum to see extinct animals then we went to the zoo and saw live animals. We stopped for lunch and then we went to an ancient weapons expo that show cased all the weapons people used in history to fight wars and hand to hand.

The day started to wind down and it was getting close to dinner.

"I'm getting hungry. How about some ribs boys?" my dad asked.

"Ribs!" we cheered. We walked to a renowned ribs restaurant and got some food. I got myself a rack of ribs that was as big as my head. My 12 year old stomach was able to handle it.

"That was some good ribs, but now I think we should be heading back," my dad said.

We headed back to the car and we reached the parking garage. Frankie looked up and smiled.

"Wow look at that full moon," he said. I loved looking at the moon so I gazed up at it. As soon as I starred directly into the moon I began to feel funny. At first I thought it was the ribs but it wasn't my stomach that was funny. As I thought what was going on, my tail began to twitch under my clothes.

I tried to look away from the shinning moon, but I couldn't move. My muscles began to twitch like my tail. I started to sweat like crazy and my breathing became shorter with every breath. I began to get scared not knowing what was happening. I started to stumble trying to stand up. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. My sweat pounded the asphalt. My efforts stopped dead as soon as my conscious slipped away and all became dark.

"Danny, are you okay?" I said to my son. He seemed to have passed out but his body was still moving.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I shouted but he didn't respond.

"Danny, stand up your scaring us," Frankie yelled. Danny finally sat up on his knees and stared up into the sky. He let out an unholy screech then slamming his hands down. He was sweating bullets and his body was twitching erratically.

"Danny, tell me you are okay," I said. His eyes slowly shut and opened again quickly. His pupils were blood red. I was beginning to get fearful for my son's life. Just as I stepped in to help him up, his body stopped twitching and began to increase in size. Thick brown hair started to form on his arms.

"What is going on?" I said stumbling back. Danny slowly stood up as his body continued to increase in size.

His clothes slowly ripped as his body became massive. His face began to change by his face started to out stretch and form a snout. His mouth filled with sharp teeth. He let out a roar that shook the ground. His head started to hit the ceiling of the parking garage but he continued to grow starting to rip through it. The garage started to collapse and debris began to fall all around us.

"I think we should get out of here, don't you think?" Earl shouted. I wanted to leave but not without Danny. But with whatever was happening I couldn't get him. Earl grabbed Frankie and started to run. I didn't have a chance so I followed them. We ran down the block where other people were shouting and screaming. I looked back as I ran and saw Danny was still getting bigger and crashing through the garage.

He started to swing his arms around, smashing through the concrete as if it were Styrofoam. Cars from the upper deck began to spill and smash onto the asphalt. I noticed he stopped increasing in size and realized he was a few stories big. I gulped hard in my throat. My son was a monster and I didn't know how to get him back to normal if I could at all. Danny began to thrash his arms and legs around wildly.

He proceeded to slam his fists into his chest like a wild ape. As I thought about it, he sort of did look like an ape in appearance. He crouched down a little before jumping across the street and smashing through an office building. The structure crumbled around him as he let out another roar. Earl dodged into a small alleyway and I followed. Danny began to stomp the rubble making the asphalt crack and split open.

"I don't know what's happened to Danny but I have to help him," Frankie said then running off.

"Frankie, no!" Earl yelled to his son. Frankie jumped and took off into the air. Earl started to rub his eyes.

"Did my boy just take flight?" Earl asked.

"That's nothing, my son can turn into a giant monkey," I said looking at my ape like monster son. I could see Frankie fly up towards Danny's beastly face.

"Danny, stop this right now," Frankie yelled. The beast stopped thrashing and looked at Frankie.

"You need to stop destroying everything," Frankie said. He just cocked his head to the side as if he sort of knew what Frankie was saying.

"I know you can understand me or you wouldn't have stopped. The real Danny inside wouldn't want to do bad things like this, he wants to help people," Frankie said.

Danny looked at Frankie as he hovered in front of him. Danny placed his fists together and raised them over his head. He swung them down, smashing them into Frankie, sending him crashing through a building.

"Frankie!" Earl yelled. Frankie shot up from the debris and faced the behemoth.

"Alright Danny you give me no choice…Ka…me…" Frankie started to say.

"What's going on? What is my son doing?" Earl said.

"I think he's saving our rears. Get down," I said crouching down.

"Ha…me…" Frankie said cupping his hands to his side. A small blue orb of light formed in Frankie's hands.

"What's going on?" Earl shouted.

"Just shut up and stay down," I yelled at him.

"Ha!" Frankie yelled as the blue orb shot from his hands and turned into a beam of light.

The beam of light smashed into Danny's humongous frame, causing him to fall back and smash into some buildings. He jumped up and let out an ear piercing roar and began to charge at Frankie.

"Kamehameha!" Frankie shouted again and shooting out another beam of light. The beast stumbled over a big piece of debris and tripped, falling to the ground. He fell hard, skidding a good distance.

The beam of light continued towards him and struck his tail, cutting it clear off. The beast remained motionless as Frankie floated back down towards us.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too much," Frankie said out of breath. Just then, I noticed Danny slowly begin to change again. His body slowly got smaller and less hairy. I knew I had to get to him in order to save him.

I ran to his body which he seemed to be sleeping. He laid there naked and sort of curled up. I took off my light jacket and put it around him. I picked him up and looked around. I could hear sirens in the distance.

"Let's get out of here before we have trouble," I said.

"Right, let's go," Earl said. We ran back to the garage and found the car. It was relatively untouched by the rampage.

There was some debris on it by other than that it was perfect. I put Danny into the back seat. I cleared off the debris and got into the driver's seat. I started the car up and hit the gas hard. We jettisoned out of there and made our way home. I dropped off Frankie and Earl at their house.

"Make sure Danny isn't hurt," Frankie said.

"I will Frankie," I said then driving off.

I drove into the driveway and parked. I grabbed my son and made it inside.

"How was…what's going on?" my wife said.

"I'll explain later," I said going up the stairs to Danny's room.

"Why is Danny only wearing your sport coat?" she asked.

"I said I'll explain it later," I said. I went into his room and laid him on his bed. I pulled the covers over him. I walked out closing the door behind me.

I walked back downstairs, and I as descended them, I thought of what to tell my wife in a way she won't think I'm insane. But then again after all that's been happening to Danny, I would think she would take my completely serious if I said our son transformed into a giant ape creature. I took a deep breath and braced myself for a possible hysterical wife moment.

I slowly awoke the next morning in my bed and realized something, that I wasn't wearing my sleep wear, actually nothing at all. I got up and reached for some clothes. As I got dressed I noticed something else. My tail was completely gone. I didn't know if I should have been scared or not, so I just let it go. I went downstairs and found my parents in the kitchen. They noticed me but kept silent.

"Um Dad, what happened last night?" I asked. "We went out to dinner remember?" my dad said then sipping his coffee. "No, after that," I said. "Oh that, you don't remember?" he said. "No, the last thing I remember was looking up at the moon, and I felt a strange feeling inside me, then everything went dark," I said. "Well after that you sort of transformed," he said.

"Transformed?" I said confused. "Yes, you turned into a giant ape like monster," he said. Then it hit me. "An Oozaru," I said. "A what?" my mom said. "An Oozaru, it's a transformation that Sayians go through when they look at a full moon. I completely forgot about that," I said. "Well do us a favor and don't look at any moons around here," my mom said. "Don't worry I won't," I said.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. If I turn into that monster again, who knows what I'll do," I said to myself. I grabbed some breakfast and went back to my room. I began to think about those terrorists and was also thinking about what I could do about them. I really wanted to stop them so there would be no casualties. I was also thinking about how I could possibly be in control of my "monstrous" new power.

"Danny, come quickly," I heard my mom yell. I ran downstairs and back into the kitchen. "What?" I asked. My mom pointed to the TV. The news was on and there was a video of two police officers standing by a duffle bag. "Yesterday evening a suspicious looking bag was found in Western Delta Train Station. A passerby saw the bag and noticed a small black box with wires and a blinking light. The gentlemen notified security, who in return notified the police. After a grueling hour of slowly inspecting the box by the bomb squad, it was revealed that the box was indeed a bomb but authorities say that is was missing an ignition device as well as it had minimal explosive power," the newscaster said.

"I knew it. I knew they weren't bluffing," I said.

"Also, a note was found in the bag with the box that was addressed to the local police. Chief of police, Andrew Fredricks stated that the note mentioned that this was just a fake bomb to show the United States they meant business. He also said that the terrorists stated that the other explosives weren't fake but will be set off in a short amount of time. The note was signed by Sasheem Navshiv, notorious Al Qaeda leader from the received tapes from the FBI. Federal Agents says Sasheem will stop at nothing to destroy the United States and its government. Certain precautions and procedures have been set in place to protect our nation and her people from threats of terrorism Chief Fredricks stated," The newscaster said.

The TV shut off and my mom put down the remote.

"This is terrible, I'm so afraid for myself and my family," my mom said in a very slight panic.

"Don't worry mom, I'll think of something to take these scumbags down for good," I said clenching my fists.

"No, I don't want you to. You might get hurt or even worse," my mom said. "Yeah but mom, I'm a Sayian but also a Super Sayian," I said trying to convince her.

"Yes but your still a boy, a twelve year old boy and there are probably thousands of them out there. None of them care who they hurt, there are suicide bombers for crying out loud," she said starting to whimper.

"But mom…" I tried to say.

"No buts, promise me you won't do anything about this. You need to leave it to the professionals to stop them," she said.

"_Sigh_…fine, I promise," I said trying not to bite my tongue.

I walked back upstairs and laid flat on my back on my bed. I starred up at my ceiling beginning to wonder what was going to happen to us. Will we be blown into pieces or will our "professionals" stop these scum's of the earth? Deep down I knew the answer, there was no way. I remember learning about events in American history about terrorism and how so far they have caught only a few of the people involved.

I knew what I had to do even if it meant breaking the promise I made to my mom. I had to stop them. This wasn't a small threat about how they say how much they hate America and they will come to our land and attack us full force. No this was different; this was a full unknown attack that will damage our nation and cripple it indefinitely. There was only one way to stop them, train the hardest I have ever trained in my life, take out the bombs hidden within the country, and destroy the terrorist group once and for all.

I decided before I started my training that I would talk to Frankie. So I walked over to his house and saw him doing a little training in his yard. I walked along the fence that outlined his yard. He was completely focused and didn't notice me. I watched him move and saw how he was improving on movement and concentration.

"Your movement is nice and fluid and you focus is very well concentrated," I said.

He stopped and turned towards me.

"What? Oh it's you Danny, thanks. What's up?" he said.

"Not much. But I wanted to talk to you about something. Let's go take a walk," I said.

"Okay, let me just tell my mom," he said. "Alright," I replied. He walked inside and came out a few moments later.

"Okay let's go," he said walking through the fence gate. We started to walk down our street when Frankie spoke up.

"So what's going on? What did you want to talk about?" Frankie asked.

"Well you've heard about the terrorist threats right?" I said.

"Yeah, what about them?" he said.

"I decided I would use my abilities as a Sayian to stop them," I said.

"Really that's awesome! We should work together and break some terrorist necks," Frankie said excited.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about…" I started to say.

It was hard to tell him what I wanted to say, my words kept falling back into my throat.

"Don't tell me you don't want my help," he said. "Actually, that is what I'm exactly saying," I said.

"But Danny, you need my help. I've been practicing really hard recently. Even yourself mentioned before how much I've improved," he said.

"That's true you have but this is something I need to do alone," I said.

"But why? You just by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much, but hey I am a Sayian after all," I said smirking.

"Yeah but this isn't a one on one fight here, there's probably thousands of them," he said.

"You're starting to sound like my mom. I know the odds are totally against me but I can be a Super Saiyian and I also have a secret plan up my sleeve as well," I said.

"Think about it Danny, you need me, you know I have your back, always," he said.

"I know that Frankie, and for that I'm truly grateful but to be honest I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you, and besides I need someone to look after my parents, and to make sure they stay safe," I said. I could tell Frankie agreed with me even though he didn't say it.

"So I want you to stay at home and keep an eye on your family as well as mine," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh alright, just do me a favor," he said.

"What's that?" I asked. "Don't get yourself hurt too much, I need you to come back so we can have one heck of a sparring fight," he said with a giant smirk on his face.

"That won't be a problem, after all I am a Sayian and you won't last against me anyways," I said then laughing. Frankie punched me in the arm and laughed too.

We talked for a little while about everything that has happened and all that. I said a small good bye to Frankie and went home. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was still pretty early and decided to get started on my strenuous training. I took my normal training routine and amped it up significantly. My motivation kept me in extreme focus to achieve what I wanted to achieve.

After a little while training, I had a strange feeling in my back side. I felt something strange where my tail was. Then it hit me, my tail was starting to grow back. I got really excited because I now had an idea to use when I fight those terrorists. I trained for the rest of the afternoon and decided to rest after dinner. Since school was over for the summer, I have a lot of time to train.

Which I was happy about since that gave my tons of time to train and get exponentially stronger. I went to sleep that night knowing how strong I will become and no evil dirt grubbing terrorists will be able to stop me. Over the next month, I steadily increased my training and my power multiplied like crazy. The feeling of my energy increasing was phenomenal. I never dreamed of becoming so strong.

The power and speed of my attacks improved greatly. The accuracy and control of my energy was almost 100%. I knew without a shadow of a doubt, no evil beings on earth could stop me. Also my tail was back to its full length and I was tried to work on my secret weapon, but not sure if it will work. I decided to not use it unless I was totally backed into a corner with no way out.

While I was training, I watch the news periodically to get info on the bombs. Unfortunately there was only minimal info given. I had to find out where the bombs where hidden and disable them. During one of my training sessions, I noticed an unfamiliar man walking down the street in front of my house. The man seemed to be of Middle Eastern ethnicity. I found that suspicious behavior.

I also noticed he constantly looked behind himself as he walked. That I found highly suspicious. I ran inside to the living room where my parents were reading.

"Mom, Dad, I think there is a terrorist walking down the street," I said.

"What are you talking about?" my mom asked.

"Just look," I said pointing out the bay window. My parents got up and looked out the window.

"He looks ordinary to me," my dad said.

"It's terrible to say that just because a Middle Eastern man walking down the street makes him a terrorist," my mom said.

"I know but you know that there are no Middle Eastern people even living near our house. He's the first I have ever seen in this area," I said.

"He may not live around here but he might be visiting someone," my mom said.

"But…" I started to say.

"Just save it Daniel, go to your room and think about how insensitive it was about what you said about that man," my mom said pointing upstairs. I knew something like this was going to happen but I had to try anyway. I went upstairs and went to my room. I shut the door and began to pace back and forth. I had to find out what that guy was up to but there was no way I could get passed my mom. I heard a chirp from outside my window and saw it was a robin on a branch.

"That's it!" I shouted. I opened my window and started to climb out. The robin flew away but that was expected and I closed the window behind me. I jumped and floated down to the ground softly. I peered around the corner of my house and saw the guy was just barely in sight, I sneaked around, trying to avoid windows so I wouldn't be seen. When I was in the clear I gunned it and ran towards where the guy was walking.

As I got close, I slowed down and began to silent my footsteps. I walked slow and out of sight. The guy began to walk towards a shadier part of our town. The guy walked until he reached a rather run down house with boarded up windows. He stopped as he reached the door and slowly began to look behind him. I looked around but there was nothing to hide behind.

I quickly hovered and stopped at about twenty feet in the air. He looked around and turned back and headed inside the house. I floated back down and landed in the ravaged backyard. I moved around the back of the house where I saw a light on through a window. I could see a man standing over a table with several pieces of paper on it. The guy I was following entered the room. The two men greeted one another and they both looked at the table.

I crouched down and listened hoping they would say something incriminating. The man I followed pointed to the table.

"So the first bomb is here?" he asked.

"Yes Haseeb. It is placed under a water heater in the General Motors Building," The other man said.

"Great, not only will all the people in there will die but about a twenty mile radius as well," the low life Haseeb said.

I knew it; these guys are in on the whole plan. I couldn't believe in my own town some of them resided. I had to find out where that building was.

"Yeah and may be whole bunch of children will be caught in the explosion and they get horribly disfigured by the blast," the other man said then laughing harder.

"What?" I exclaimed a little too loud.

"Hey did you hear that?" The man said.

"No, just you laughing like a horse," Haseeb said.

"Maybe you're right. Tomorrow is the big day we should get some rest," the man said.

"Yeah we should. Hey Tashin, you think we could have a little fun and kidnap some kid and torture them for a little while?" Haseeb said.

"Sure why not, sounds like fun," Tashin said.

"You really are the scum of the earth," I said as my anger and hatred levels rose.

"Now that time I definitely heard something," Tashin said. The two men walked to the window and peered out. They saw me and started to shout in an unknown language. I jumped back and guarded myself. The two men grabbed some rifles and pointed them at me. They focused on me, until Haseeb lowered his gun.

"Hey Tashin, how about we torture this kid, he already knows too much anyway. We'd have to kill him anyway," Haseeb said.

"You're right. Hey kid, it is unfortunate you came across us, cause you about to be strap to a table and ripped apart," Tashin said.

"Like I'm really scared. I can break both your necks before you even knew what happened," I said.

"Hmm, this kid has spunk. Too bad that won't save him," Tashin said. The two men started to walk towards me. I jumped back into a fighting stance ready to attack.

In the short seconds until they were close enough, I had an idea. I knew they weren't going to be able to overpower me, not by a long shot. So I decided to have a little fun. I let my guard down and they grabbed me. They pushed me into the house and into the room I had spied on them in. They sat me into a chair and wrapped a long bundle of rope around me.

"You scared yet kid?" Tashin said.

"Oh yeah I'm so scared I'm about to pee myself," I said sarcastically. The two finished wrapping me up and stood in front of me.

"Well now, here we are all nice and cozy. Tied up and about to be horribly tortured," Tashin said pulling out a box from a drawer.

"What is that, your grandma's dirty underwear?" I said. Hasseb began to laugh. Tashin said something in that language and Haseeb stopped laughing.

"You have some real big ones to say stuff like that to us when you are tied up," Tashin said placing the box on the table. He opened it and took out a bunch of what looked like surgical tools.

"With these I will tear you apart and not even your parents will recognize you," Tashin said. I showed not in even the slightest bit of terror unlike most any other kid or person for that manner.

"I do, but sorry to break it to you, but you will not be torturing me today," I said.

"Oh really, why is that?" Tashin said brandishing one of his tools.

"Because I am what they called a Sayian. And I have the power to break free of this rope and beat the crap out of you," I said.

"Well we wrapped you up pretty tight and I don't think you're getting out of it. Without some help," Haseeb said.

"Well I guess it is time for me to go, but before I do, I'm going to make you tell me where that bomb is going to go off," I said.

"Well I don't really think that's going to happen but we'll wait a few minutes so you can try to do as you say before we ultimately kill you," Tashin said sitting down at an adjacent chair. Haseeb sat on the table smiling.

"Whatever, it's your funeral," I said.

I slowly began to power up and the rope began to tighten around itself. I powered up more and then rope started to fray. "Arrrrrrrrgh!" I shouted as I fully power up. The ropes broke apart, freeing me. I jumped up from the chair. The two men jumped up from where they sat.

"See didn't I tell you? You should listen to Americans more, you might learn something," I said the powering up to Super Sayian.

"Tashin, what is going on? Who is this kid?" Haseeb said.

"I…I don't know," Tashin said. "We need to kill him," Haseeb said grabbing his rifle.

"No Haseeb. Someone might hear us and our plan is ruined," Tashin said. Haseeb lowered his rifle. Tashin picked up his tools and held up his hand.

"You think you can dodge these?" Tashin said.

"You bet I can," I said. "Alright then, catch!" Tashin yelled throwing the tools.

I dodged them pretty effortlessly and did an unimpressed yawn.

"What the hell is this kid?" Tashin said.

"I told you a Sayian, geez you terrorists are stupid. Alright you had your chance to attack me and you blew it. Now it's my turn," I said getting ready to attack.

"How about you chew on this!" Haseeb shouted then pulled out a taser and fired it at me. The detaching parts hit me in the arm.

"Now try this on!" Haseeb yelled and pushed the button. An electric current flowed through the wires and into my body.

"How does that feel?" Haseeb said.

"Actually I don't feel a thing. But what do you feel?" I said then powering up to my max. My energy traveled back through the wires, causing the device to explode in Haseeb's hand.

"Ahh!" he shouted then falling back, hitting the wall.

"Alright enough games," I said moving at Tashin at lightning speed. I punched him hard in the stomach causing him to collapse. The two were basically subdued so I grabbed them and tied them up with a second bundle of rope that lay on the floor. I waited for the two to regain enough consciousness before getting info. The two raised their heads in confusion.

"Okay Gents, and I use that loosely, where is the General Motors Building?" I said.

"We can't tell you, Sasheem will kill us," Hasheeb said.

"Shut up Hasheeb…" Tashin said then continuing in that language.

"If you don't tell me, I will turn you bones to mush from the inside with this," I said holding up my hand with a small amount of Ki in it.

"Wow kid what a stupid light trick," Tashin said.

"A trick huh?" I said. I held out my hand towards the wall and shot out the Ki.

The wall exploded causing to two to flinch. The dust cleared and a four foot hole sat in the wall.

"Detroit! The building is in Detroit!" Hasheeb shouted.

"Well thank you gentlemen. We must know part ways now, because you two seemed to be all tied up," I said then laughing.

"But one more thing," I said. I picked up the phone on the table and dialed 9-1-1.

"You guys have a pleasant evening," I said placing the phone on to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly grabbed the papers on the table and ran out of the house. I jumped out the door and flew high into the air. I managed to get to a nearby oak tree and sat down onto a branch. I could hear sirens off in the distance. After a few minutes a bunch of lights and sirens were surrounding the house. Paramedics and police rushed into the house. A short time went by and then the two friends I made were escorted out.

I laughed once before taking off for home. I flew around my house and onto my window sill. I opened the window and jumped into my room. I put the papers on my desk and walked to my door. I peered out of my door and saw my mom sitting on the couch. I was hoping she hadn't moved. I went back to my desk and looked at the papers. Some of it was not in English but I could read most of it.

As Hasheeb mentioned where the bomb was, it was in Detroit. There was a map that had detailed directions of how they were to get there and how to get in. On one of the papers there were instructions. It read that the bomb was already in place, all it needed was the ignition devise and to be set. I read the rest of the papers to get enough info to stop this bomb. I got what I needed so I finished off the rest of the day and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning and got myself ready both mentally and physically. I went downstairs to the kitchen where my parents were having their morning coffee.

"Hey champ, where you off too so early?" my dad said after he noticed me.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to do. Something of real importance," I said.

"What is it? Do you want to go and do your own clothes shopping?" my mom said.

"No, this something that not only benefits me, but every other American," I said.

"You're going to join the Army?" my dad said jokingly.

"No. I going to stop those bombs and the terrorists and end the fear our nation has," I said.

"Danny, I know you want to help, I know you want to not be afraid, but you can't just go out and end it all, think of your safety," my mom said.

"I can do this mom, I know it," I said. "

Yeah how? How do you know?" she asked.

"I just know," I said not having any better of an answer.

"Alright smart guy what plan do you have?" she asked. "I don't really have one," I said.

"So you plan on going to do something that you think you can do with no actual idea of any kind to follow on," she said. "Pretty much," I said.

"Well I have already voiced my opinion about this. I strongly am against you going and taking one an entire terrorist group by yourself. I just want to let you know that if you go, I will worry myself to sleep until you return," she said starting to tear.

"Mom I," I started to say.

"And I will have crying fits over if you're dead or not. And thinking if I will ever see my only baby again," she said with tears streaming down her face.

I knew no words would console her. I walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I love you Mom," I said.

"I love you too Danny," we hugged each other for a good five minutes. As I tried to let go, her arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"Mom, let go," I said.

"I can't," she said.

"Honey, let the boy go," my dad said. She slowly released me and I stepped back.

"Well I gotta go, bye," I said. "Before you go, promise me something," she said.

"What?" I said.

"Rip them a new one for me," she said with a smile.

"You got it," I said then walking outside. I took a few steps across my lawn and stopped. I turned and faced my house. I took one last look at it knowing it might be possible I might not see it again. Then I realized no one can stand in my way.

I pulled out the map of the bomb location and looked at it. I tried to get a good sense of where Detroit was from my home. I then pulled out a map I had from a previous geography lesson and looked at Pennsylvania, my home and Detroit, my target. I noticed the distance was rather short, it definitely could have been worse. So I jumped into the air and began to fly towards my destination.

As I flew, I noticed Frankie sticking out of his bedroom window.

"Go for it!" he shouted then giving a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the thumbs up. The weather was gorgeous and perfect for flying, in a plane or otherwise. I flew west towards Ohio and Michigan passed that where Detroit lay. I passed over the house I visited last night and saw FBI agents all over the place.

I could see some of them caring out bags and bags. I thought it was probably evidence to convict those two friends of mine. I flew down a little lower just about a few feet over their heads.

"Good job fellas," I said flying passed them. They all stopped and looked up at me. One agent dropped his bag of evidence. I flew back up and continuing on my journey.

I flew across some small towns and barren stretch of roads. I even flew over some areas of state parks. I saw a real tall hiking path that I wanted to go on. Eventually I saw a big sign that read,

"Welcome to Ohio!" I flew over and I knew I had to start going north soon. After about ten miles I decided to head north. As I headed north I began to feel a slight chill. I didn't know if it was the northern air or the feeling of what was to come.

After about an hour or two I managed to get as far as Cleveland. I decided to take a rest since I hadn't flown that far before. I saw a big clock tower and saw it was 10:47 am. I pulled out a granola bar and sat down on a bench. I ate the granola bar and watched the people go by. I thought of if they all knew what I knew they would all be terrified. I finished my snack and threw the wrapper in garbage.

I got a drink from a water fountain and took off. As I ascended into the air, a little boy pointed at me.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look it's Superman!" the boy shouted. His mother looked up not believing him and was stunned to see me. The woman was completely speechless. I waved to the boy and he smiled and waved back. I took off north again until I reached a body of water. I saw a sign that mentioned Lake Erie. I took a walk along the water's edge.

I saw another sign that said there was a ferry that went across Lake Erie and ended in Detroit. This was perfect, a direct way to Detroit. I followed the arrow on the sign to where the ferry stops. I walked up the ramp to where a man stood behind a podium.

"Tickets please," he said rather loudly.

"Um, excuse me where is Detroit from here?" I asked.

"It's about 25 to 30 miles northwest. If you're thinking about taking this ferry, you'll need an accompanying adult," The man said.

"That's okay, I didn't plan of taking it, thanks for the directions," I said starting to hover. The man's mouth dropped open as I flew over his head. As I hovered over the water I could faintly see a city from the northwest direction. I pushed off and traveled towards Detroit. As I flew over the water, I felt a mist hit my face and in which was somewhat refreshing.

The further I flew the closer I could see the city. After some time I finally reached the other side of Lake Erie and the city of Detroit, Michigan. I pulled out the terrorists map and looked at where the General Motors Building was. I saw that Lake Erie was on the bottom of the map so I knew I was already pretty close. I read the map and saw the easiest way to get there. I jumped into the air and headed to the hot spot.

I landed right in front of the entrance. "Cadillac Place" it said above the doors. I pushed through the revolving doors and stepped inside. I looked around and saw a lot of people around. I knew I had to get to the bomb and quick before all these people got hurt. I walked up to the main desk where an older woman sat.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find your boiler room?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she responded lowering her spectacles.

"I need to find your boiler room. Where is it?" I said getting a little impatient.

"Hold on just a minute," she said getting up from the desk and walked away.

"I don't have time for this," I said getting frustrated. The woman came back and she had a security guard with her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the guard said.

"The problem is, this information person won't give me proper information," I said.

"What is it you wanted to know?" the guard asked.

"Where the boiler room was," I said. The guard looked at me with a funny look.

"Why would you want to go there?" the guard asked. "Because you have a bomb strapped to your water heater," I said.

"A bomb?" a passerby yelled then diving to the floor. All the other people screamed and/or dived to the floor as well.

"Listen son, you can't just yell "bomb" in a crowded building, it's unethical," the guard said.

"No you listen, if you don't tell me where the boiler room is all these people will die and so will most people in a twenty mile radius!" I shouted.

"Okay, you need to learn some manners, so come with me and we can call your parents," The guard said stretching his hand towards me.

I smacked his hand back.

"You don't understand how dire this situation is. Tell me where the boiler room is now!" I yelled. The guard reached for his radio.

"Attention all stand by security. Please report to main desk for hostile extraction," he said.

"Copy. Copy. Copy," several voices said on the radio. I was getting really angry, but I couldn't blame them.

I wouldn't take a twelve year old seriously if he claimed there was a bomb nearby. Soon after, three other guards came into the lobby. They looked around and saw everyone on the floor.

"Hey Jack, what's going on here?" one of the guards said.

"This boy seems to think there is a bomb in our boiler room and he wants us to take him there," the guard said. "Hey kid, that's not funny. Bombs are serious stuff," the other guard said.

"I'm not joking. If you don't let me stop this bomb, many people will die," I said.

"What are we going to do with him?" the second guard said.

"Well we will take him to our holding area and then we will contact his parents and then the police. Escort our young friend to the back," the guard said. I knew this was going to end badly. I had to get away from these guards.

"Alright kid let's go. You're in a heap of trouble for this stunt you pulled," the second guard said grabbing my arm. I had to do something drastic. I had just the thing to escape. I broke free of the guard and turned towards them.

"Sorry guys but I wasted enough time with you, so I got to split," I said.

"You're not going anywhere, after all we have the guns," the second guard said then smirked.

"Well that's nothing. I have something that will guarantee my escape, see you later," I said throwing my hands up in front of my face and spreading my fingers.

"I don't think so…" the guard said reaching for his gun. I smirked at the guard and shouted,

"Solar Flare!" A blinding light filled the room and caused everyone to stagger. The guards dropped their guns and covered their eyes.

I took that chance and ran passed them and towards the offices. I knew my time was short not only because the bomb might still go off but my distraction wasn't going to last forever. I frantically searched for a building map. I found one by the elevators. The map said the boiler room was in the basement below the floor I was on. I saw a stairwell door and ran through it.

I jumped off the stairs, sparing myself a lot of time. I pushed through the basement door and looked for a water heater. After a minute of zigzagging across the floor I finally found the water heater. Just as the papers indicated, the bomb was strapped to the water heater and on the other side was the detonation devise. I pulled it off and crushed it in my hand.

It wasn't over just yet, I had to get rid of the bomb so it could never do any damage. I ripped it off the water heater and ran towards the stairwell. I ran up the stairs and back the way I came. I ran into the lobby as the guards regained their vision. "Hey, I told you there was a bomb," I said holding the bomb out in front of me. "Whoa okay, don't do anything drastic," the guard said.

"Yeah you don't want to hurt anyone," the other said.

"I didn't plant the bomb, I came to get rid of it," I said.

"Alright, just don't hurt any of these nice people," the guard said lowering to the floor.

"Man you guys are stupid," I said walking passed them and outside. I held the bomb over my head getting ready to destroy it.

"That kid has a bomb!" a woman screamed. Everyone ran for cover. I threw the bomb high into the air. Once it reached a safe height and crouched.

"Kamehameha!" I yelled shooting the blue mass of energy into the sky. The blast connected with the bomb and an explosion happened. My Ki contained most of the blast so only a sonic wave passed over everything.

With that bomb out of the way I now had to find out where the next one was. I jumped off and flew through the smoke from the explosion and disappeared before any of the guard could follow. I saw a park and decided to fly down and do a little brainstorming. I found a bench and sat down. I got to thinking and thought how the terrorists would want to put the bombs in places that would cause the most damage.

Either high death toll or even just massive damage rate. But that wasn't enough to go on and the papers I had were only about the bomb I just deactivated. So I decided to talk to my old friends Haseeb and Tashin. But I didn't know how to find them since the FBI basically arrested them and brought them to some type of security prison, so asking local law enforcement was who I had to go see.

As I started to make my way back home, a huge group of cop cars came swerving around the corner and were headed right for my location. No doubt someone got a call out and all these "men in blue" are coming for me. I quickly flew up into the air where a few bits of debris were still falling, and hit in a tree. All the cops cars screeched to a halt and all the officers ran inside.

With all the confusion, not one person was heard while the police were asking questions. I heard an officer talking over the radio in the cop car.

"Attention all units, runaway semi truck headed towards metropolitan area. Orders stand as evacuate the main streets of civilians. Runaway truck is traveling on Interstate 29 traveling at 75 miles per hour. Getting civilians to safety is number one priority," the voice said.

I looked over the cops and saw they were all running around.

"They can't hear the radios, because of the hectic mess here, I have to do something before someone gets hurt," I said. I pulled out my map and looked to see where Interstate 29 was in relation to where I was. I took off in the direction and fast. A minute later I reached the outer limits of the city and could see a huge crowd of people as well as the truck in the distance.

I looked over at the crowd and began to shout.

"Hey, hey! You need to get out of here," I yelled. No one pay attention to me. I looked around and saw covered tents and tables with assortment of things on them. I knew what was going on, a street fair was in progress. If the number of people was the same as the street fairs by me then clearing them out wasn't going to be easy.

I had to find away to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, in five minutes we will read off the raffle ticket numbers, so have you tickets ready," a voice said over a speaker. I looked around and saw a man with a microphone on a risen platform.

"That's it," I said then running over to the stage. The man walked off as I jumped onto the stage.

"Attention everybody, please clear the street. There is a truck speeding this way!" I shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at me. I was happy they all heard me but no one moved. The mic was pulled from my hands. "What is the meaning of this? This isn't a time to pull pranks and it is not at all funny," the man from before said. I began to get frustrated again since this wasn't the first time today that I wasn't believed. "No really if you look out there you will see," I said pointing to the truck speeding closer.

"Listen kid, this isn't funny," the man said. "I'm telling just..." I said before being cut off by a blaring horn. The entire crowd looked behind them to see the truck speeding out of control. The crowd dispersed in an uncontrollable panic. I was glad that they saw the truck in time but everyone was pushing and shoving. The street was cleared in a short amount of time and I was a bit relieved.

The truck was now less than a mile from the area and approaching fast. I jumped off the stage and started to head to safety myself. As I was about to enter a safe area, I heard some crying from the street. I turned around and saw a young girl lying in the street holding her ankle.

"Damn," I said running over to her.

"No, don't. You're going to get run over!" a bystander shouted as I ran to the girl.

I skidded to a stop, stopping in front of the girl. I stared down the incoming truck seeing only a short time before it reached me.

"Are you out of your mind!" the nice mic stealer said. "I can't walk, please leave me, both of us shouldn't die," the girl said.

"Don't worry I have this under control," I said placing my hands at my side. As I began to charge an explosive wave, I could see the truck driver in a panic.

I dropped my hands. I couldn't do it; I didn't want to hurt the driver. Just then a helicopter with "FBI" written on the side flew close to the truck. A rope ladder dropped down and the river grabbed the end and climbed into the helicopter. The helicopter flew off and I knew this was my chance. I placed my hands back to my side and concentrated. The truck was a seconds away from us.

"Kamehameha!" I chanted and shot out a bright blue wave exploded from my hands. The energy blast moved as fast towards the truck as the truck moved towards it. The two collided with each other causing the both entities to explode. I grabbed the girl to protect her from the flying debris. After a few seconds everything calm down and everyone came out back to the street.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. "Yes, thank you," she said faintly.

"Suzie!" a woman yelled while running over to me. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter," the woman said hugging her daughter.

"It was nothing, I just did what I had to do," I said. "How did you do that?" the man from before said.

"All I did was summon my inner energy and force it out of my hands," I said. All the people looked at me confused.

"Well, I have to go save the world now, bye," I said then floating up into the air.

So back home I went, I took flight and headed home. It was just about night time by the time I reached my town of Mercer, Pennsylvania. I decided to wait until morning to go to the police station. I flew into my opened bedroom window and got into bed. I yawned loudly and laid my head onto my pillow. Who knew that stopping a bomb would be so tiring?

But it sure was fun though. I was beginning to look forward to finding the other three and "disarming" them. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the comfort of my own room. The next day I awoke and was raring to go to stop some terrorist activity. I thought to myself that my mom knew I had come back because I swore I felt her kiss on my forehead.

I was ready to take on the day so I climbed out the window and made my way to the police station. I reached a big building with stone gray walls. I walked in and approached the main desk.

"Can I help you young man?" the desk clerk said as I stood in front of the desk.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Chief Fredricks," I said.

"What for?" the clerk said sneering.

"Well I can't really say, but it's an emergency," I said.

"Hold on," the clerk said picking up a phone.

"Hello, Chief Fredricks? Yes, I have a young boy at the front desk asking to speak to you. He says it's an emergency. Yes sir, good bye sir," the clerk said then hanging the phone up. "He's on his way up now," the clerk said. I waited for the Chief by standing near the door that led to the interior.

The inner door opened shortly after and a man with a bushy red moustache stepped out.

"Are you the boy who wishes to speak with me?" he said looking at me.

"Yes sir, it's rather important," I said.

'Well then spit it out," he said.

"Well, this is kind of sensitive information. Can we talk in your office?" I asked.

"Okay follow me," Chief Fredricks said.

We walked through the door he initial came through and passed offices and the hallway which led to the small jail cells. Passed that was a large office with Chief Fredricks name on it. He opened the door and we stepped into the biggest office I have ever seen.

"Have a seat," Chief Fredricks said then sitting in his own chair.

"Okay then, what is this all about?" he asked me.

"Yesterday you apprehended two men on suspicion of terrorist activity. I need you to tell me where they are right now," I said. "I'm sorry but that's highly classified information, I can't just go telling anyone that," he said. "If I talk with these men I can find the other three bombs and our nation will be safe," I said. "Is this some sort of prank?" he said.

"No it's not. I've already deactivated one and with their help I can possibly stop the other three," I said. Chief Fredricks gave me an uncertain stare. "Look, I am what is called a Sayian. I have power and ability beyond most human comprehension and physicality. I can throw a part of my energy, send it whizzing past your head and destroying the wall behind you," I said.

"Okay now I know this is a prank. I mean come on, "throwing energy"? That's a bunch of mumbo jumbo," he said lying back in his leather chair.

"So you think this is a prank huh? Mumbo jumbo huh? Well check this out," I said then picking up the stapler from his desk. I opened the stapler's hinge and quickly broke it into two pieces.

"I could have done that," he said not impressed.

"Okay, well I guess I need to turn it up a notch. You're gonna like this one," I said standing up. His eyes followed me as I stood and stayed fixated. I slowly powered up into a Super Sayian, mostly for dramatic effect. As my golden hair waved in the pulsing of my energy, Chief Fredricks stared at me with his chin almost hitting the top of his desk.

I raised my hand and slammed it down on to his desk causing it to break into two pieces. I powered down and sat down.

"I take it you believe me now?" I said. He nodded with his mouth still wide open and starring at his two desk pieces.

"Sir, is everything alright I heard a…" a young woman said as she came in. "What happened?" she asked. "My desk, um…fell apart," Chief Fredricks said.

"Do you want me to…" she said as Chief Fredricks cut her off.

"No, it's alright you can go back to your office," he said. The young woman slowly retracted from the door and closed it.

"Alright, what exactly is it you want to know?" Chief Fredricks asked.

"The two men, Haseeb and Tashin, I need to know where they are," I said.

"Well after my men got to the scene several FBI vehicles showed up and claimed jurisdiction, and ordered my men out," he said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"We had to pull out or heads would end up on silver platters. As I gathered my men up to return here, I overheard two federal agents talking about where they were taking the two men." he said.

"Where?" I asked. "Allenwood Federal Prison," he said.

"Well sir, that's all I needed to know, I appreciate your help. I'm now off to Allenwood," I said standing up.

"Wait, there is no way they will let you in by yourself," he said. I thought about it and realized he was right.

"Are you suggesting that we go together?" I said.

"Yes. Actually you lucked out. I sometimes go up there if parents come to me asking to straighten out their child," he said.

"You mean scaring them into being good?" I asked.

"Precisely, I'm about due to go up there and no one has come forth, so what we can do is…" he said.

"Is to pretend I'm a bad kid," I said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly. If we leave now we can get there pretty quickly," Chief said.

"Alright," I said. We both got up and walked out and into the parking lot. We walked to a big SUV painted with the police logo and colors.


	8. Chapter 8

"Whoa, this car is huge," I said. "Thanks, this little beauty has gotten me many a speeders," Chief said.

I jumped into the SUV, literally, it was so high off the ground, and then we were on our way. During the drive there we told each other a little bit about ourselves. Chief Fredricks told me how he got into law enforcement and becoming chief. I told him about how I first became a Super Sayian.

"Really? She ran out of the room?" Chief said.

"Yup, waving her hands around and everything," I said. He had a good laugh about my story.

I also told him about Frankie and told him that if he knew I was in a dire circumstance that he needed to get Frankie, he's the only person who could help me. He agreed. After we finished telling stories, we talked about our game plan. He told me I had to act rather delinquent which I had no problem doing, but I wasn't ever really a bad kid. But I needed to try in order to get the info I needed.

Soon we approached a big building surrounded by a tall fence with rows of razor wire over it.

"Okay Danny, from here until the visitors area, let me do all the talking," Chief said. I nodded in compliance. We walked up to the main gate where a guard was standing.

"Can I help you sir?" the guard said.

"Yes, I'm Chief Andrew Fredricks of Mercer Police Department," Chief said showing the guard his badge.

"Okay, and what is your reason for being here sir?" the guard asked.

"Today is my monthly visit up here to bring a troubled youth and show him what it's like to be in a place like this," Chief said. The guard looked down at me.

"And is this the child who is with you?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Chief replied. "Alright, I will radio you in and before you go to the visitor's area, stop at the front desk," the guard said.

"Will do, thank you," Chief said. The guard then lifted a walkie-talkie and started to converse with someone on the other side. After a few back and forth's the guard turned back to us.

"Okay you two are ready to go in. Oh and son, have a fun time," the guard said smirking. We walked through the gate and up towards the main building. We stopped at the door and Chief pushed a small red button. A couple of seconds later there was a loud buzz and Chief opened the door.

We walked in and there was a desk immediately after the door.

"Chief Andrew Fedricks, here for the Straighten Up and Fly Right Program," Chief said.

"Oh yes Chief Fredrick's, welcome back, here are your passes and you're all set to go," the girl at the desk said.

"Thank you," Chief said. We walked through some hallways and into a big cafeteria looking room.

A man seemed to be waiting for us because he shook hands with Chief. They greeted one another and exchanged a few other words. "Bert, I was informed that two terrorists were brought here the other day?" Chief said.

"Yes as a matter of fact," the man named Bert said.

"That great, see I wanted to start throwing in some patriotism into it," Chief said.

"You know that's a great idea, I love it. I'll see what I can do," Bert said.

"Thanks Bert," Chief said then shaking hands with Bert. After Bert walked out of the room we sat down at a small table. After a few minutes I saw Tashin and Haseeb entered the room. A guard accompanying the two pointed them to the table that we were at. As soon as they saw me, with a huge smirk on my face, they began to freak out and scream. The guard along with a few others grabbed them and restrained them.

The guards forced them to sit down in front of us. They walked away but kept their gaze on them from a far.

"Aw, and I thought you guys would have forgot about me," I said.

"How could we forget the boy with golden hair and incomparable strength," Tashin said.

"I'm glad I leave such an impression," I said.

"Enough of this pointless chatting. Why have you come here?" Tashin said.

"I need to know where the other bombs are," I said.

"We can't tell you, Sasheem warned us not to," Hasheeb said. "Sasheem? You mean Sasheem Navshiv?" Chief said.

"Yes, as if it's any of your business," Tashin said. "Please you guys have to tell me, where are the bombs?" I said pleading. "We fell for your trickery last time but not again," Tashin said. "Yeah, you won't scare me again," Haseeb said.

"Well is that so?" I said beginning to power up. My hair flickered between my normal and my golden. I saw Tashin unflinching but Haseeb was the total opposite. Hasheeb had a ghastly look on his face as if he had seen Death himself. "Come on Hasseb, I know you want to tell me, so do yourself a favor and tell me and we can get back to our miserable lives," I said fully powered.

His lower jaw seemed to twitch uncontrollably. I knew I scared the ever living life out of him and soon he would crack and tell the info I needed. I held up my fist and began to charge my power into it. My power flowed around it like electricity and began to glow brightly. I could see the sweat sliding down Haseeb's face.

"Okay, okay! The next bomb is located by the San Andreas Fault," Haseeb said.

"And what about the other two?" Chief asked.

"I can't tell you, I've already said too much," Hasseb said.

"How about we make a deal," Tashin said.

"No, no deals, either you tell me or this power fist is going where the sun don't shine," I said starting to get angry.

"We don't have to tell you where the rest of them are, you can find them without us," Tashin said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get to the next bomb location," Tashin said.

"Oh, Haseeb, you make a terrible terrorist, but thanks for the info," I said.

Chief looked over at the guard and nodded. The guard nodded back and started to walk over. He grabbed the two and hauled them off. Chief and I walked out and past the gate. "I hope you didn't get too scared," The guard said laughing. "No not really, but I almost made one of them pee their pants," I said. The guard stopped laughing and had a confused look on his face.

We got back into Chief's SUV and headed back. We discussed the next bomb on the drive back and realized how far it was. I had to go all the way to California to find it. But I had to do it in order to save my nation. To lighten the mood I told the story about when I met Tashin and Haseeb. Chief had probably laughed for about 5 minutes straight. Chief then told me about some of the stupid criminals that he encountered in his early years as a patrol officer.

He told me one about a convenience store robber was actually subdued by a ten year old and his Power Ranger action figure. I laughed so hard that I lost my breath for a few seconds.

"Um, Chief?" I asked.

"Yes Danny?" he replied.

"Can I ask a favor?" I said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, things might get a little hairy and its possible I'm gonna need some help. I have a friend that's a real good fighter, his name is Frankie Stant. If you know that I'm in trouble, I need to you to send him to my location," I said.

"Sure no problem," he said.

"Thanks," I said. We reached back to the police station and Chief treated me to a soda at the bar lounge. I drank it like a stranded man who has been walking the desert for 20 years. I thanked him for the soda and all his help and went to go plan out my next set of actions. I got back home and had dinner with my parents and told them about what had happened.

They were astonished at my tale. I told them of my next destination and how I will be going to California. They gave me their wishes and I went upstairs to plan. I printed out a map similar to the one Tashin and Haseeb had of the General Motors Building. Getting there was easy just long. I packed a few snacks and sandwiches for my no doubt several days long trip from Pennsylvania to California.

I prep myself physically and mentally for the trip and got a good night sleep for the flight. I got up early to get a fast start on my flying. I took off due east and went as fast as I could fly. The flight was smooth, stopping to recharge myself and to sleep a little in the trees. I reached California's border in 3 days and 13 hours. The temperature increased as I flew over the barren yet green landscape.

I traveled some more East and reached the desert landscape that was the home of the San Andreas Fault. The fault itself was several feet wide and travel for miles in each direction. I didn't know how I was going to find the bomb in a crevasse that was miles long. The only way to find it was to fly over it and spot it from the air. I flew up high to just for heck of it and noticed a couple jeeps moving away from the fault.

I thought that it might have been the terrorists so I moved towards the spot they drove away from. I stayed out of sight until I couldn't see the jeeps anymore. I looked into the fault and saw a device very similar to the one in Detroit. As I reached out to grab it, I heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," the voice said. I turned around and saw a Middle Eastern man in same garments as Tashin and Haseeb.

"You're one of them aren't you? The same people who tried to kill the people in Detroit," I said.

"I see me and my people exceed our representation," the man said.

"Who are you?" I asked as the hot desert wind swept between us.

"I am Alzaa, guard of this bomb location," the man said.

"Guard? There wasn't a guard at the last bomb," I said.

"I know, my leader never intended for one to be there," Alzaa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he knew how badly Tashin and Haseeb would mess it up anyway. And how that there would be some type of "hero" that would try and diffuse it. As well as see how he would get to the bomb and stop it. So we all know about you, hero," Alzaa said with a big smirk.

"That maybe true, but you don't know that much about me," I said smirking back.

There was no way he knew how great a fighter I was, I mean Tashin and Haseeb hadn't a clue. This guy may have seen some things I can do but it was only the tip of the iceberg. I got into a stance and readied myself.

"Take your best shot hero, I'm waiting," Alzaa said. I powered up a slightly and charged. I threw my fist out and aimed for his stomach to bring him to his knees.

Just as I was going to make contact, my momentum stopped in mid air. I didn't understand until I looked at my fist. It lay inside of his fist and he was holding me up by it. I was completely shocked that he was even able to see me rush towards him and even stop me dead in my tracks. He raised his free hand and hit me hard in my stomach. I fell down into the sand.

The grains of sand blew over my hands, slightly burning them with the absorbed heat from the sun.

"What's the matter hero, you don't seem to like my defensive move. It's almost like you didn't expect me to block your punch," Alzaa said. I jumped up throwing my fist up at his chin. He jumped back evading me completely. I rushed towards him and threw a lightning fast kick.

He grabbed my leg and tossed me across a few sand dunes. I watched as the sun and sand tumbled before my eyes. I stood up and shook the sand off. I didn't get it, how was this Middle Eastern man able to fight back like this, I mean I was a Sayian for crying out loud. "Tell me, how is it you're able to block my attacks? You're just a dirty terrorist," I said. "Oh really, is that what you think? Well let me educate you," Alzaa said pulling a knife from its holder.

He took his knife slashed it across his torso. He ripped off his clothing that covered his top half. The slash across his chest began to flap in the wind like a T-shirt on a clothes line. He then ripped his skin off just like he did with the clothing. I could see what seemed like blue scales shimmering in the sunlight. He pulled off his face like a mask and threw it behind him.

He then ripped off his lower half's clothing and reviled his true form. By looking at him I could tell he definitely wasn't human.

"What are you? Some kind of alien creature?" I asked.

"Yes. I am from the Teritin clan of the Pirantas Galaxy. We have come thousands of light years to conquer your pathetic planet," Alzaa said.

"For some reason that makes complete sense," I said.

"Oh course, why do we speak in such am inhuman language? Why did we pick a primitive desolate area to live and train in? How else would a poor dirty group of people get such high power weapons? Why do you think we attack all nations of the world including the people that already lived here? Alzaa said. What he said made me think, living in an isolated area to train, their attacks all across the world, it make perfect sense.

"Now that you know about us, you must die!"Alzaa yelled and rushed towards me. I powered up to my max before turning Super Sayian and blocked his attack. I trapped his arms in mine which he responded by panicking.

"Since you told me your secret, I'll tell you one of mine. Just like you, I am not exactly what you see. I may not have a disguise or anything but the fighter that you blocked all his attacks is gone and a faster and stronger fighter stands before you," I said.

"You lie, you are no different. You just got lucky," Alzaa said while squirming trying to get free.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why your arm is trapped between the strong grip of mine?" I said squeezing his arm tighter. Alzaa screamed in pain as his forearm was being crushed.

"My power far exceeds yours Alzaa. I could tear you to ribbons," I said.

"I will not lose to the likes of a human!" he yelled.

"Well alright, then show me what you got," I said letting him go. He jumped back holding his arm comforting with the other.

"You will pay for that, you disgusting animal!" Alzaa yelled. As he stood there, his eyes shifted to the side as if he was looking for something. He ran over to a larger dune and jumped behind it. He disappeared completely and all was still for a brief moment.

I heard a small click sound and Alzaa jumped up from his sand shield.

"Block this you insolent pest!" he screamed. He pulled an automatic rifle up and fired it. I ran to the side barely dodging the bullets. I quickly moved around until I was behind him. Alzaa stopped firing and looked at where I was once standing. He looked as the sand that was kicked up settled.

He looked around, from side to side. He looked puzzled as he looked around for me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see me standing there. I could see that he was shocked and surprised to see me there. I punched him in the chest causing him to fly and hit an adjacent sand dune. He stammered to his feet and faced me. "

How did you do that?" he asked.

"I ran," I said.

"You ran that fast? That's impossible," he said with a stunned look in his eyes.

"Well believe it Alzaa, because this speed demon is about to wipe the floor with you," I said starting to walk towards him.

"No, stop! Get away!" he yelled. I slowly walked towards him, savoring the moment, finally getting revenge for the entire human race. Alzaa reached into his pocket and pulled out small box.

"If you come one step further I was push this button and this bomb goes off taking the two of us with it and separating this area from the rest of the continent!" Alzaa screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks. "The ball's in my court now," he said then laughing. I needed to get the box away from him but without taking a step. That's when I had an idea. "Hey Alzaa, I'm curious, how much do you know about my attempt to stop the last bomb?" I asked.

"All I know is that you used some flashing technique to cause everyone to be blinded and you ran until you found the bomb," he said. "You didn't see how I disposed of the bomb?" I asked. "No, I was told it was of unimportance since that bomb wasn't as destructive as the other three," he said. "Hmm, that's quite interesting," I said as I slid my hands to my waist and slid my left foot in front of me.

"I said don't take another step or everything goes kaboom," Alzaa said holding the box up and to the side.

"Perfect," I said to myself.

"Ka...me…ha…me…" I started to say. "A stupid little prayer won't help you save you pathetic little life," he said. I slowly brought my hands to the front of my abdomen. "I've told you not to…forget it, I gave you enough chances. Kiss your planet and you backside goodbye," he said putting his thumb over the button.

"HA!" I yelled spitting forth a blast. The blast encompassed Alzaa's hand, box and all. As the light faded, nothing was left, not any fragment of the box or Alzaa's hand for that matter. Alzaa looked at his missing appendage and screamed in horror. "What did you do to my hand?" he screamed loudly.

"Well I couldn't take a chance. I had to destroy that box no matter what was in the way," I said.

I felt a little sorry for Alzaa, I didn't want to destroy his hand, but in a small way, I was glad I did.

"I'll teach you for taking my hand and disgracing the Teritin clan!" Alzaa shouted and rushed at me. I dodged his clumsy charged but he can right back tackling me hard. I fell to the ground as he continued running and stepped over me with hard footsteps. Each step echoed pain through me.

Alzaa ran back towards me and started to kick me in the ribs.

"You don't deserve to live on this planet, you're just a bunch of slimy earthworms," he said as he continued his assault on my rib cage. I had to get away from him or I would get too injured to fight back. An idea struck me and I grabbed his foot and formed a small orb of Ki into my hand. I smashed it into Alzaa's ankle causing him to fall to the ground.

I slowly stood up holding my chest. Alzaa slowly stood up, hobbling on his injured ankle.

"You obliterate my hand and shattered my ankle. You will pay with your life," he said staggering towards me. I had to finish this once and for all.

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. This one's for the innocent children who have paid for your crimes," I said forming an orb of Ki in each hand.

I threw the orbs at Alzaa, and formed more and continued to throw them. Each orb struck him slowly deteriorating his body. I placed my hands together forming a large orb of energy, and propelled it at Alzaa causing him to explode. I covered my face as the smoke passed by me. I lowered my arms as the smoke cleared. Nothing was left of Alzaa except for a few ssmoldering pieces.

"That was too close," I said then wincing in pain. I took a step towards the bomb but passed out due to the pain. I awoke sometime later to the sensation of a desert scorpion crawling over my hand. I threw it off in paranoia and stood up. My ribs still hurt but not as much as it did before. I walked over to the bomb and pulled it out of the fault. I saw a digital window displaying a number countdown.

The countdown was nearing the end so I needed to get rid of it and fast. I quickly turned Super Sayian and hurled the bomb as hard as I could upward. The bomb went off and a huge flash lit up the sky. The flash faded and everything was right as rain. I knew I had to get healed. I headed back home with another disarming under my belt. I took off for home across the clear desert sky.

I couldn't fly as fast but getting home is all I cared about. As I flew, I thought about the two bombs. The first was a bomb inside a crowded building. The second was in the desert guarded by an alien fighter. I had a feeling the last two weren't going to be a walk in the park. I slowly but surely made it back home, taking an extra day to get back. I started to feel pretty weak after the flight, I just wanted to lie down.

As I walked passed Frankie's house I saw him run out the front door. He ran towards me and stopped.

"Hey Danny, how's the bomb removal going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I got one more, but I paid a little for it," I said. "Yeah I can see, you're pretty bruised and beaten. If I had gone I would have come back without any scratches on me," Frankie said.

"Yeah sure, just keep telling yourself that," I said. The pain began to increase and circulate throughout my chest.

"You need so help to take care of that," Frankie said.

"No it's okay, I don't need to go to the hospital," I said.

"There's no need to. Sensei gave me this drink to give to you when you came back again," Frankie said handing me a can. I looked at it and examined it.

"Senzu Tea Drink," I said the name of the drink aloud. The name sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't place it.

I popped open the can and started to drink it. As the liquid slid down my throat, the pain in my ribs began to subside. I swallowed the entire drink and the pain was nearly gone.

"Wow, this drink made my pain go away," I said.

"Sensei told me that was going to happen. He said get plenty of rest for it to take full effect," Frankie said. "Alright, see you later Frankie," I said.

I reached my house and went in. I went straight to bed and fell asleep until the next morning. I awoke with a great feeling of renewal. That drink really did the trick and I felt as good as new. I couldn't wait to find the last two bombs, I started to get a little bit anxious. But I had no idea where the other bombs were. I turned the TV to the news hoping that I might have some clue.

"Federal agents have been interrogating the two terrorists that were apprehended from a house in Mercer, Pennsylvania. During the interrogation however they spoke little of their plan, but did speak of a young boy that came to them on the night of their capture. They said a young boy was spying on them while they planned their attack on the General Motors Building in Detroit, Michigan," the newscaster said.

"At this rate I will be world famous," I said to myself.

"The young boy they say had tremendous strength and golden hair. They said the boy broke the ropes they tied him with and subdued them in a matter of seconds. The boy then tied them up and dialed 9-1-1. As the police arrived, they only found the two tied up. Officials say this boy is the same golden haired boy that saved a toddler's life as well as other unexplained occurrences," she said.

"And there's no mention of all the people I saved by getting rid of the bombs?" I said.

"Recent information from the two terrorists state that they gave information on their plans to the same young boy about a week ago. As federal agents looked in the information they told, two bombs located in The General Motors Building and the San Andreas Fault, were gone. Witnesses claim that a young boy rushed out of the General Motors Building with a bomb in his hands. He proceeded to throw the bomb into the air and a beam of light came from his hands and somehow destroyed the bomb. The boy then disappeared," she said.

"Officials in San Andreas state that they found pieces of smoldering material in the vicinity suspecting it was pieces of the bomb that this boy had destroyed similar to the one in Detroit," she said.

"No, that's pieces of Alzaa," I said laughing.

"FBI agents say the boy will attempt to destroy the two remaining bombs that the two terrorists say are located in New York and Florida. More news will be available as soon as it is received," the newscaster said.

"Jackpot!" I shouted in excitement. I didn't know where in the two areas they were but it certainly narrowed it down. I was glad one of them wasn't too far away like the first one so I decided to head to New York. I had a strong feeling it was going to be in New York City since there was a big population of people. I knew I had to make haste so all those people could survive.

I got my supplies ready and headed off to the Big Apple. I tried to think of places that would make sense for terrorist aliens to place an explosive. I was thinking land marks like Statue of Liberty and the World Trade Center but those didn't seem too logical. I reached the island that one of the biggest cities lie. I landed near the Grand Central Train Station and started to look there.

As I walked down the busy streets I took in the sights even though I was on a mission. I could see paranoia in some people's faces. I knew that they knew the bomb was somewhere close and afraid of what was going to happen. But I knew I could find it and stop it before it did any damage. I looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary but nothing seemed to be.

As I walked I sensed a presence behind me. I looked back and saw a seedy looking man with a smug look on his face.

"Hey kid, it's not smart to walk out here alone, someone might mug ya," the man said.

"Go away slime-ball," I said then continuing on.

"It's also not a good idea to talk to people like that, didn't you mom teach you any manners?" the man said. "Yes, and she also said to stay away from creeps like you," I said still walking.

"Alright enough games, give me all your stuff," he said grabbing my shoulder.

"I don't have anything and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you," I said.

"That's it kid," he said pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"I said go away!" I said turning Super Sayian and punching him in the chest. The man flew and crashed through a cement barrier. I powered down and continued walking.

"Hey wait up!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw a young man staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "You're that golden haired kid all the news stations are talking about," he said.

"Yeah, I might be, so what?" I said. "I heard you were looking for the bombs those damn terrorists set," he said.

"Yeah…" I said. "Well I have information of the one that is located in this area," he said.

"Really?" I said excited. "Yeah, let's go back to my place," he said.

"Sure, but first what's your name?" I asked. "Robert, but my friends call me Robbie," Robbie said. We walk a few blocks to Robbie's apartment building and walked up a few flights of stairs and into apartment room 413.

"Okay so I live alone and I'm a quite person so I don't make much sound. I hear a lot from the other rooms and recently I've heard some real funny stuff," Robbie said.

"What did you hear?" I asked. "I don't know. What I heard wasn't any speech I've ever heard, but I did catch two important words that were in English, bomb and subway," Robbie said.

"So what you're saying is the bomb is in the subway?" I said.

"That's it pretty much," Robbie said.

"Well I guess I'm off to the subway. Just do me a favor. Stay here I can't afford to get anyone hurt," I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I get paranoid waiting for the subway," Robbie said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said leaving. I made my way to the subway station and as I walked I felt an uneasiness. I was hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get to this one. I got to the entrance and walked down the stairs. As I reached the subway platform I saw a man with a blue shiny neck, similar to what Robbie said the man next door.

"Hey you!" I called out. The man turned around and ran as soon as he saw me. I ran after him, jumping over the ticket booth. He jumped onto the tracks and disappeared into the tunnel. I ran and jumped on the tracks, being careful not to touch the rails.

"Hey, that's not safe, you could get hit by a subway train," a bystander said. "Don't worry, I can just stop it with my hands," I said.

The person looked at me confused, but I ran down and after the man. The tunnel was pitch-black, but I could hear the man running. I kept running until I could see a light at the end. The man was on a small rail cart with the bomb on it. The cart had some kind of motor attached to it. The man saw me, and the motor started running and the cart moved down the rails.

I began to run after him but I had no speed over his motor. "Forget this I'm flying," I said taking flight. I flew through the tunnel, after the man. I must have flown for miles because it took forever to catch up to the man. I reached a dead end with no other way to go. The cart sat on the rails, but the man and bomb were gone. I looked around to see a large yet dilapidated subway stop.

The man stood by an old ticket stand, where he placed the bomb.

"Don't activate that bomb," I said.

"Hmm?" the man said turning towards me. "I said, don't activate that bomb," I said.

"I don't plan on it. I'm going to rip you heart out through your sternum first," the man said then powering up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh crap," I said. This wasn't going to be an easy fight since he could power up like I could.

"Alright, then come and get me. If you want to set off that bomb you must kill me like you said," I said powering up myself.

"With pleasure!" he yelled then charged at me. I just barely blocked his punches. I grabbed him and tossed him into the cement wall behind us. He rushed towards me again moving a little bit faster. His limbs moved faster making it harder to dodge them.

I grabbed him by the arm and tossed him through a window. He jumped up and back through the empty window pane. He smirked and rushed towards me much faster than before and punched me hard in the stomach and knocked me into the wall. I stood up brushed the dust off me and glared at the man. "How hell can you move so fast?" I asked. "That's for me to know and you to possibly find out," he said.

I rushed at him and he dodged and pushed me through a turn style. It got jammed and I got stuck. "Alright, a punching bag," he said as he jumped around like a boxer. He rapidly threw a round of punches, striking my body in different areas.

"Stop!" I yelled during a furious round of punches.

"Stop? Why?" he said. "I want to know something," I said with slightly blurred vision.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What's your name?" I said. "Qaedem, what's yours?" he said.

"Danny," I responded.

"Well Danny, it's been a real long time since someone could withstand my punches," Qaedem said.

"Well I welcome a challenge. I don't get much of one. Everyone is really weak," I said.

"Tell me about it, I am the strongest fighter from where I come from," Qaedem said.

"That's probably because no one can lay a finger on you," I said.

"That's true but I studied for many years learning that technique," Qaedem said.

"What technique is that?" I asked.

"It's called The Speed Demon. It's a technique that allows me to go abnormally fast and if I get hit for any reason, I just move faster. I keep moving until my opponent is pummeled into submission or death," Qaedem said.

"How does this technique work?" I asked.

"By focusing your energy into your legs, you easily make yourself much faster. Every time you get hit, your energy increases causing you to be able to move faster than anything in the universe," Qaedem said.

"Too bad I'm stuck in this thing, I wish I could try that move out," I said.

"That's right you stupid human, I'm going to destroy you with my lightning fast attacks," Qaedem said.

He zipped around the floor before landing a few hard punches. I began to get dizzy but could see Qaedem not slowing at all.

"I could do this all day, and in fact I might just," Qaedem said hitting me a few more times.

"Hey Qaedem, I have some bad news for you," I said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he said.

"Well you won't be punching me all day. I have things to do, bombs to disarm," I said.

"Is that so? Then tell me how you plan on getting out of that turn style? Your fancy light ball thingie won't save you now unless you want to kill yourself," Qaedem said.

"Well I have another plan…" I said as I began to power up. "Oh please, your powering up is not going to get you free and even if you manage to do so, I'm much too fast for you," Qaedem said jogging in place.

I began to power up further, feeling my Super Sayian power untapping.

"I'll admit kid, you're the strongest human I've ever fought, but you are still no match for me," Qaedem said.

"Well I have more bad news for you, I'm not a run of the mill human," I said

"Oh yeah? Then tell me how," Qaedem said.

"Because…" I said then turning fully Super Sayian. "…I have Sayian blood in my veins," I said.

I powered up more and broke the turn style that imprisoned me and I moved at Qaedem and hit him hard in the jaw. He flew across the room and smashed into the cement wall. He slowly staggered to his feet and moved around rather sloppily. He regained himself and said,

"How did you…how can you?" he said.

"How can I move as fast as you? Well the hair should explain it," I said

"Are you a Super Sayian?" he asked.

"Well this isn't wig," I said sarcastically.

"So the legend is true," Qaedem said.

"What legend?" I asked. "The legend of the young Sayian descendent that is claimed to save all from the clutches of evil," he said. I couldn't believe that my story was part of intergalactic legends.

"It will be an honor to fight against you. Win or lose, which ever my fate is, I will be satisfied," he said.

"Well I'm glad you're not going to back away, so let's do this," I said posing in a fighting stance. Qeadem stood there for a few seconds then charging up. I could see he seemed very confident with his powering and I had feeling I was in for something. He rushed at me and swung. I dodged him but he stopped on a dime and turned and smashed his fist into my side.

I got knocked through a concrete pillar and skidded across the ground. He rushed at me again but I got up and dodged again. I kept weary of his movement, knowing his shifting could turn him closer into me. I started to run around the space, making circles around Qaedem. I noticed he was trying to follow my movements but couldn't follow me exactly. The second I saw he lost me placement, I ran in and punched him hard into his rib cage. He flew back crashing through a wall.

Bits and pieces of debris fell covering him in a cement covering. I paused for a breather, kn owing he was going to jump up and retaliate. After about twenty seconds he jumped up. I could see a sign of frustration on his face. I knew I had to watch it or I might end up as mince meat. He rushed at me again and I did the same. As he got close I threw my fist out but he jumped up and grabbed my throat.

We both fell as his hands stayed clenched around my neck. My breathing started to get shortened and sooner or later, I would stop breathing altogether. I tried to pry his hands off but to no avail. I only had one way to get him off. I curled my legs in and kicked him in the stomach. His hands slipped off and his body hit the ceiling then hitting the floor. I got up trying to get my breath back.

He slowly got up holding his stomach. He rushed towards me and ducked before I could hit him and he leg swept me and punched me while my body started to fall to the floor. I smashed into an old candy vending machine, unfortunately it was empty. I jumped up and grabbed the broken apart candy machine and threw it. Qaedem deflected it causing it to crash into the wall.

There was no way to stop him, he was too resilient. Then again so was I but this fight was deadlocked. We were evenly matched and neither of us could beat each other. Qaedem was a very good fighter. I can see why his group chose him for this job. I couldn't understand about Alzaa though, I barely had to even fight him to defeat him. But I had no way to defeat Qaedem, with my fists anyway.

So I had to dig up my best move to stop him. Since he was incredibly fast I had to figure a way to hit him directly. I figured out that either I had to be directly in front of him or he was directly in front of me. I came up with a plan and set it into motion. I knew if I let myself open he would come in for a close strike. I dropped my hands to my side and left my front completely unguarded.

Qaedem smirked knowing he has a perfect time to hit me quick and hard. He ran straight at me and I moved my hands up and started to charge up for a Kamehameha. I began to chant.

"Kamehameha!" I shouted as my arms extended. As my arms were fully extended, Qaedem was mere inches from them. The blast shot out quickly slamming into Qaedem. The blast sent him flying across the room, crashing through two pillars then into the wall.

His body fell to the ground face first. As I approached him to finish this fight, the room began to tremble. I thought that the bomb might be going off and it was too late to stop it.

"Is that the bomb going off?" I said.

"No, this room, it's collapsing," Qaedem said. I looked up and saw pieces of the ceiling were crumbling and falling. A huge hunk of the ceiling broke loose and fell, landing on top of Qaedem.

"Qaedem!" I yelled as I ran over to him. More debris continued to fall and trapped Qaedem. I started to pull off the pieces while the room collapsed around us.

"Don't try and save me, get out of here before it is too late," Qaedem said.

"I can't leave you here, you're going to die," I said.

"If you don't leave, we will both die," he said. "I don't want our fight to end like this," I said.

"Danny, it's okay. I don't mind dying like this. I was able to have one tremendous fight before I died. It was a real honor to fight you. You have my undying respect. Before we part plains, I want to give you something," Qaedem said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The location of the last bomb. It's located in Boca Raton…" he said before falling unconscious. The room trembled more violently and I knew I had to escape.

I glanced over at the bomb and saw it was crushed into a few pieces by the falling debris. I knew it wasn't going to go off now. I flew out into the tunnel where I came in, and took off at full speed. As I flew through the tunnel I thought about Qeadem. He had a true fighter's spirit and I, as well as he, was glad to fight him. He would be in my memories from now until forever.

I reached the part of the tunnel from where I first entered. I could hear some yelling as I reached the subway station. I saw a man lying on the tracks and people on the landing yelling and screaming. I could see a light coming towards the subway platform. I had to save that man or he was gonna be road kill. I planned on grabbing the man before the subway train came by, but it was coming so fast I knew there wasn't enough time.

I landed in front of the man as the subway train came by and I did what I did when I saved that young boy, I put my hands out and pushed back the subway. I struggled since it was a subway train but managed to hold it back until it was able to stop. The conductor jumped out and surveyed the situation. I let go of the subway train and turned to the man.

"Are you okay?" I asked the man.

"Yes, well sort of. I was waiting for the next train and I slipped off the platform and my back hit the rails and now I can barely move," the man said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I said slowly helping the man up. As I helped the man to the platform, two paramedics ran down the stairs. They assisted the man onto a stretcher and carried him off. I noticed all the people were staring at me.

Some of them were taking pictures of me on their phones. I had no time to stop, I had one more bomb to stop and I needed to head to Florida. I ran passed them and up to the main streets. A crowd of people surrounded the street looking at the paramedics and some looked confused. I flew up over their heads and towards my last location. I flew south towards the warm waters of Florida.

As I flew I thought to myself why they would be attacking Boca Raton. From what my parents said, Boca Raton is a place where many elderly go to retire and live out the rest of their days. My dad even said that you really don't want to go out driving down there, not really understood what he meant though. After that I knew why Boca Raton was a target, since many elderly live there in big groups.

The death toll would be very high, and that's what terrorists or Terartin's in this case, want to achieve. Just then a great fear entered my mind. I remembered that my grandfather lived in West Palm Beach which was close to Boca Raton. I had not even a second to spare, so I flew as fast as I could to reach Boca Raton. I decided to fly to my grandfather's house and tell him what was going on.

After two days I reached West Palm Beach and my grandfather's house. I went up and knocked on his door. A minute went by and no answer.

"Come on grandpa open up!" I yelled pounding the door. After a few moments the door opened and my grandfather stood there.

"Yes?" he said standing in the doorway.

"Grandpa, it's me Danny," I said.

"Danny? What a surprise, what brings you down here? Wait, where are you parents?" he said.

"Well, I came here alone. I flew down here," I said.

"You flew down here all by yourself on an airplane?" he said.

"Well not quite, I can fly into the air," I said. He looked at me kinda funny like. "How about you come in and explain it all to me," he said. We sat down in his living room area and I began to tell him the whole thing from the beginning. I told him about the discovery of my powers.

About how I learned how to fly, about the tail, the bombs, the alien fighters, everything. My grandfather was in complete awe. I showed him how I can fly and conjure up energy attacks.

"Well if that isn't the craziest thing I've ever seen. So you say there's a bomb located in Boca Raton?" he said.

"Yes, and I need to find it before many people die," I said. "How are you going to find it?" he asked.

"That's the thing I don't know. All the bombs were located in areas that would cause great damage like a crowded building or an area that would set off a chain reaction," I said.

"Well know that I think about it, my poker buddy Stan lives in Boca Raton and his complex where he lives is closely surrounded by a bunch of other senior citizen complex's," he said.

"So the bomb could be in the center of them. Thanks grandpa," I said running out the door.

"Be safe out there Danny, I want to see you and your parents at Christmas time," he said. "I will grandpa, bye," I said then jumping up and flying east towards Boca Raton. An hour later I reached Boca Raton. As I flew over I noticed a bunch of big buildings rather close to one another. I knew that had to be it. As I examined the area, I noticed a person jumping into a sewer manhole and sliding the cover back.

They did not look like any worker that would be going down there so I had my suspicion to go down in for a closer look. I pulled open the manhole cover and jumped down. I looked and saw a figure run around a bend and I chased after them. I ran along the narrow walkway and ended up in a big room with several generators. A woman stood on the other side of the room with a bomb in her hands.

Before I could say a word the woman spoke.

"Don't talk, just listen. I know who you are, I know why you are here. But I regret to inform you, that you go no further. My name is Taleen, and I will destroy you," she said.

"Well then let's skip the chit chat and let's get rockin'," I said. "You truly are a foolish human. Jumping head first without examining your opponent," Taleen said.

"I've already fought two of your other fighters and won," I said rather cocky.

"Alzaa was a terrible fighter. And as for Qaedem, he was lost in the whole noble fighter nonsense," Taleen said.

"Oh so what you're saying is you're much stronger than they were," I said.

"And then some," she said folding her arms. Her confidence was high so I knew I was in for a no holds barred fight.

I had no idea what to expect from Taleen. She claimed to be superior to both Alzaa and Qaedem. This fight was going to be messy and had to pull out all the stops in order to beat Taleen.

"Let's get this over with," Taleen said.

"My sensei once told me, a fighter eager to end the fight, will lose quickly," I said.

"Well I break your logic, because I don't intend on losing," Taleen said.

With that, Taleen began o power up. I closed my eyes and I could see her energy level climbing. It continued to rise and I began to get nervous. She had already passed the level of strength I had while as a Super Sayian and it was still climbing. I powered up into a Super Sayian not taking any chances. I continued to power up and trying to catch up to her. I felt her power top off but I continued to raise mine.

My power topped off and the feeling was just beyond amazing. I felt like I could rip a house in half. My energy shone brightly around me, like a self illuming aura. Taleen didn't seem the slightest intimidated, she just smirked. I could see a slight aura around her as well so I needed to be on my guard. "I can see you pumped for this fight," I said.

"Yes, I can see you are too," she said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna make you wish you never even saw me," I said.

"We'll see about that," she said rushing in at me. By no surprise of her actions, I threw up my hands into a cross form and blocked her punch. I ducked down as she stumbled a tiny bit and I leg swept her and punched her hard causing her to fly back. She smashed into the wall but managed to get up easily.

"I learnt that one from Qaedem," I said.

"Just shut up and fight," she said then rushing in again. This time she threw a few didn't punched and kicks. I blocked them all, our energy sparking as our hits connected with each other. I noticed and opening and struck it causing her to fall back. She tripped over a bunch of wires draped across the floor. She fell and landed on her back.

She sat up and glared directly at me.

"Alright conventional fighting isn't going to work, fine then. I'll just have to resort to weapons…" she said as she stood up. She outstretched her arms and two orbs of energy formed in each of her hands. She slowly moved her arms in and the two orbs formed together into a cube.

"Energy Crusher!" she shouted as the cube sprang from her hands.

As the cube moved towards me it expanded. I dodged it and it slammed into the wall behind me, causing the wall to be crushed under the energy.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I knew I had to not get behind that energy as my life and limbs depended on it. "Well you know what? Two can play that game," I said placing my hands at my side.

"Ka… me…" I began to chant. Taleen looked at me with curiosity.

"Ha…me…" I continued. She still stared at me as the energy for my blast formed between my hands. She took notice of the forming energy and threw up a guard.

"Ha!" I shouted releasing the wave towards her. The blast hit her dead on sending across the room. She smashed into the wall again. She got up and dusted herself off.

"You stupid brat! I'm going to teach you to mess with Taleen," she yelled.

"You know, you should be more like Qaedem," I said.

"Be like Qeadem? Never will I be like at moron. He and his stupid fighting philosophy's were all but nonsense that got him eventually killed," Taleen said. "You're letting your arrogance get in the way and it's frustrating you," I said.

"Shut up, you're just some stupid Earth kid who is getting in our way, and I will do whatever it takes to get rid of you," she said.

"You've barely done anything to me and I've been knocking you around so far, so who do you think is truly winning?" I said.

"I said shut up!" Taleen yelled firing random blasts at me. I managed to dodge them all fairly easily.

"That's what I am talking about, your anger and frustration is distracting you from landing good hits, and thus you will lose this fight," I said.

"You are beginning to sound like Qaedem. He always told me to keep calm and focused, they were the keys to a victorious fight. I always thought he was full of hot air so I began to train on my own. I became stronger, faster, an all around great fighter," she said. I started to sympathize with Taleen. I began to feel a sort of pain that she as a fighter went through.

"Everything Qaedem taught, I disobeyed yet I still became a strong fighter. I thought all his teachings were words that meant nothing and all I needed to do was train to be a better fighter," she said.

"Being a strong and fast fighter is good, but without the focus, your skills are useless," I said. I saw she was starting to understand what I was saying.

"I can't believe it took an Earth kid to show me the truth in Qeadem's words," she said.

Now the fight was going to be serious.

"Alright let's get going," Taleen said. The two of us rushed in at each other, with our fists flying. We each blocked and struck each other, it almost felt like a dance we were doing. Our movements seemed like a Samba. Taleen pushed back throwing blasts at me. I was struck hard falling back. I fired back with my own blasts, hitting her.

We seemed to be in a stalemate, neither one of us getting the upper hand. But we went on trying to best the other. This was the most exhilarating fight I've ever had. But still the two of us seemed equally matched. Taleen stopped and jumped back away from me.

"Alright, you asked for it, Homing Energy Blast!" she yelled as a dozen or more energy spheres came from her hands.

The spheres scattered across the room then stopping and hovering in mid air. "Um, that attack didn't work," I said.

"Oh really? You think so? Well sad to say, you're wrong. These orbs are special, they lock onto any other energy signal in the area. They float in mid air waiting for the target signal to move," Taleen said. I tested her and moved to the left and the orbs followed.

I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh and they move as fast as the target does, so there's no way to out run them in this small room," she said then laughing. She was right, I literally had nowhere to go. Sweat began to run down my face as I struggled in my head to figure out what I should do.

"Let me know when you figure out how to escape my attack, I'm gonna take a nap," Taleen said then sitting down on the floor.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I didn't know what to do, but I had a lot of time to work with. I ran through all the attacks I had been tinkering around when I was training and none seemed to be worth using. Then I thought about on move I had only experimented with a couple of times and would be disastrous if done wrong especially in this small area. I had to try it, I had no other way out of this.

I slowly raised my hands over my head and closed my eyes. I could feel many energy signals around me. So many that they all seemed to clutter together. I knew this is what's going to save me, so I slowly located each individual signal and retrieved some of it. After a few minutes of collecting, a bright light shown above me and I knew it was working. I looked up and saw a bright ball of energy forming.

The orbs from Taleen's attack touched mine and began to get absorbed. Taleen slowly awoke and stretched. She looked up from the spot on the floor where she rested and jumped up in alarm.

"What the hell is that thing, and what's it doing to my orbs?" she said. "Oh this, it's a called a Spirit Bomb and it's absorbing your attack, making mine a lot stronger," I said.

"You're not going to let that go off in here are you?" she asked.

"Well there's nowhere else it can go, so it seems you are trapped by my attack," I said. I could see the confusion and paranoia in Taleen's face. She didn't expect such an attack.

"I would go to sleep myself, but then I would drop this Spirit Bomb and we'd all go up in smoke," I said in cocky tone.

"But how could you summon so much energy so quickly?" Taleen said.

"Easy, we are surrounded by senior citizen housing and all of the residents stay close together, so I just gathered up some energy from each person and viola," I said. I saw the panic in her eyes. She had no escape, I stood in front of the only exit with giant ready to explode ball of energy. The Spirit Bomb continued to grow just barely touching the ceiling and walls.

The interior walls were beginning to crack and break apart as my Spirit Bomb expanded. Debris fell but disintegrated when coming in contact with the Spirit Bomb. The ceiling opened up and sunlight filtered in. The underground room was now connected to the outside easier. I knew if I didn't deliver this attack Taleen could get away. So I flew up into the sky through the new opening and arched back.

As I readied to throw the Spirit Bomb, Taleen grabbed the bomb she was carrying and threw it up at me. The bomb flew and made contact with my bomb. The bomb penetrated the outer layer of my Spirit Bomb and stopped at the middle part. It went off but the energy of the Spirit Bomb contained the blast.

"Hey Taleen, your bomb seems to be a dud, here you can have mine!" I shouted as I released the Spirit Bomb.

Taleen tried to escape but she didn't enough time as the Spirit Bomb slammed into the underground room and exploded. The shockwave caused me to fall back to the ground. A flash of light covered everything causing total blindness. As the light faded, a giant crater formed in the earth. The underground room was demolished leaving nothing behind. No sign of Taleen was to be seen anywhere.

My attack must have been a lot stronger than I thought. But then again it was a Spirit Bomb. As I surveyed the area for any bystanders who may have gotten hurt, I heard a moaning in some bushes nearby. I walked over and saw Taleen lying there. Her body was partially charred from my attack. She seemed to not be able to move but managed to be able to speak.

"Thank you…thank you for opening my eyes. I was so blinded up until now. I should have listened to Qeadem's teachings, and maybe I might have won our battle," she said.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this," I said.

"It's alright, I can see why Qaedem gave you his undying respect, you truly are a true fighter," she said. I felt a real sadness for her, as she only learned about being a true fighter until it was too late.

"Here, I want you to have this as a gift from me," she said as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I said as I examined it. "It's a map of our base," she said.

"Base?" I said.

"Yes, it's where we operate and train our soldiers," I said.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked. "Think of it as a gift of appreciation, for showing me the right way to fight," she said then passing out.

"Thank you Taleen," I said before I took off. Before heading bad home with the good news, I thought I should go back to my grandfather's house to let him know that I was okay. I flew across the sky knowing what a relief it was to be able to stop all the bombs and nobody got hurt, well expect for a few bad guys. I landed onto the front porch and knocked on the door. My grandfather opened the door and his face lit up.

"Danny, you made it back okay," he said.

"Yeah, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I just wanted to come here before going back home, so you could see that I was okay," I said.

"Thank you, I was a bit worried but I knew you were okay, you're a Bexus after all," he said pounding his chest. "Well I got to go grandpa," I said.

"Okay have a safe trip back and say hello to your folks for me," h said.

"I will grandpa, bye," I said waving as I floated into the sky. He waved back as I turned and made my way back home. I couldn't wait to get back home and tell everyone the good news. I know my parents will be proud of me. I couldn't wait to tell Frankie about the battles. And tell Sensei all that has happened. I couldn't wait to go home and rest in my own bed again.

I felt a slight ache in my stomach and feeling rather hungry. I flew as fast as I could, hoping for a nice good meal waiting for me. I reached home in a good amount of time and couldn't wait to see my parents again.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I said as I walked through the front door. Both of them ran out from the kitchen and rushed over to me once they saw me. My mom wrapped her arms around me and rather tightly. "I'm so glad your back Danny," she said.

"I'm glad to be back," I said hugging her back.

"I'm happy to see you're in one piece," my Dad said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy," I said.

"You have to tell us what happened, we're dying to know," my dad said. We walked into the kitchen at sat down.

"Would you like something to eat?" my Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I said. My mom went to the refrigerator and pulled out some food.

"Okay, now from the beginning," my Dad said.

"Well I obtained a map that showed where one of the bombs were so I went over to the General Motors Building and…" I started to say.

"The General Motors Building? The one in Detroit?" my Dad asked.

"That's the one, anyway I went in and told them what was happening but no one believed me so I had to distract them in order to get by them and I found the bomb in their boiler room and I blasted the bomb into dust," I said as my mom placed a hamburger and fries in front of me.

I ate some fries and continued.

"Then I spoke to some friends of mine and they told me where another bomb was, which ended up being in San Andreas. It was placed in the San Andreas Fault and as I was going to disable it, an alien fighter who was guarding it but I managed to subdued him and diffused the bomb," I said then taking a bite of my hamburger. My dad looked at me in a weird way.

"Wait a minute, you have friends that told you where a bomb was?" he asked.

"Yeah, those two terrorist who were caught in that house near town, who I caught and tied up myself," I said. "What's this about alien fighters?" my mom asked. "Yeah, it seems that terrorists aren't actual humans, they are an alien race that called themselves Teratins who are bent on destroying all life and taking Earth for themselves," I said.

"Well I'll be…" my mom said. "Then I saw a news cast saying were the last two bombs were and I decided to go to stop the one in New York and there I met a noble fighter named Qaedem who although died shortly after, gave me his undying respect as a fighter," I said finishing my hamburger. "Wow so far this could be a movie of the week," my Dad said. "Then I went to Boca Raton and went to see grandpa, who by the way says hello, and he mention about a area that might be picked as a target spot and I checked it out and sure enough another bomb and fighter waiting for me," I said.

I finished off the rest of my food and placed my dish into the sink. "So her name was Taleen and she was a very selfish fighter and after beating her she thanked me to showing her the truth of fighting and she gave me a map of the Teraitins home base where I'm going to stop this terror once and for all," I said. "Well I told you I didn't want you to go before and you didn't listen, so if I say it I'll just be repeating myself, so just do me a favor and come back alive," my mom said.

"Don't worry mom, If I can diffuse four bombs and three fighters, getting away completely unharmed, I can do this," I said.

"I know," she said stroking my cheek. "Well I'm sure with all the excitement and adventure you probably want to rest up for your next part," my dad said.

"You got that right, after sleeping in trees I still can't understand how squirrels can do it," I said.

I hugged both my parents and went up to my room. I fell flat on to my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about that past couple events and seeing how much in my life has changed. I definitely didn't want this to change, being a very strong being with unimaginable power and I want this to last. It made me think about Alzaa, Qaedem, and Taleen. Each were a Teratin but with very different personalities.

I learned a lot from them, one which being how they are a lot like humans. I started to think about what was going to happen next. If I do go to their home base will I'll be able to stop them and save the world? I didn't know what the future was going to hold but I had to be strong and stay strong. I was happy to be back at home with my parents and be back in my own bed.

I let out a big sigh and closed my eyes and fell asleep. I awoke the next morning ready to prepare for the final battle. I decided to go see Sensei and Frankie and let them know what was going on. I cleaned myself up and walked over to Frankie's house. I knocked on his door and he answered.

"Danny!" he shouted. "I see you're glad to see me," I said.

"Yeah of course, you gotta tell me what happened," he said excited.

Frankie and I took a walk and I told him everything.

"Wow that must have been some fun defeating those fighters," Frankie said.

"It was and I learnt some things so all in all it was a good experience," I said.

"Man, I wish I could have been there, to see it," he said. "Well I want to talk to you about that," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, that map I told you about, well I'm going out to take out the Teratin base and stop them," I said.

"So what does that mean for me?" he asked. "One fighter, even though he is a Sayian may not be enough to stop these aliens so I am asking for your help to fight them," I said.

"Really? Thanks Danny, of course I'll fight with you. Man, I can't wait. The fight of a lifetime and we're only twelve," he said extremely excited.

"Alright good, we'll head out tomorrow so get your head ready and get some rest, okay?" I said.

"Yeah sure, this is going to be awesome I can't wait. Oh before I forget I wanna show you something," he said holding up his arm. I looked and saw a watch on his wrist. "Whoa, that's a really nice watch," I said.

"Thanks, my parents gave it to me as a graduation gift. This thing is amazing. It has a calculator, it can tell me world time zones, it has a stopwatch, and this really cool feature that is called Moonglow Technology," he said.

"Moonglow Technology?" I said.

"Yeah, it's this light that comes on so I can see the time in the dark. The manual said that it has the same light frequency as the real moon," he said.

"Wow that's pretty cool, anyway I got some things to do and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Yeah see ya," he said. I walked down to the dojo to go see Sensei. I walked in and knocked on his office door.

"Oh Danny, it's you. How did everything go?" he said.

"Great Sensei, I stopped all the bombs and they were guarded by fighters from an alien race called the Teratins. These aliens want to destroy all life and use this planet for their own personal use," I said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. What's brings you here today?" Sensei said.

"Well, I received a map from one of the fighters showing the location of their home base. She fainted shortly after but I think she wants me to stop them," I said.

"I see, do you plan on doing it all by yourself?" sensei asked. "No, I asked Frankie. He was overly thrilled," I said.

"I know you two are my best students and I am against you fighting an entire race by yourselves, but the prophesy does mention this and says two fighters one the legendary Sayian will fight for the sake of the planet. And an alien race wanting to destroy us all I would say qualifies," Sensei said.

"Don't worry Sensei, we will do our best and fight for all life on Earth until the bitter end," I said.

"I see I have trained you well Danny. Now go and save our planet," he said then bowing. "Yes Sensei, we will," I said then returning the bow. We exchange goodbyes and I headed back home. I felt good to walk around again. I really like flying but so much of it can get to be a little too much, sort of like chocolate.

I walked by the warehouse where Frankie and I scared the piss out of that bully. I also passed that strip mall where I saved that young boy. I have such good memories and hope to have more after this is all and done. At least this time I'll have my best friend by my side and together we'll kick butt and take names. I thought about all the action stars that I have seen in movies like Sylvester Stallone, Bruce Willis, and possibly the best, Arnold Schwarzenegger.

I know rank among them, even though they are all actors and only play heroes, I still believe I was one of them. With my power I can save other planets, people, and even galaxies. Who knows as a Sayian descendent what kind of extreme power I can posses and what I can do with it. I could only think about the possibilities and how gratifying it would be, I already know how it feels to stop an immediate danger.

I got home and went up to my room and do a little strategizing. I grabbed a note pad and started to write down different actions to take to find the base camp and not get seen. After an hour or so I was getting tired of writing and started to hone some of my fighting skills and perfect them. As the clock read 10:09, I realized I should get some sleep so I got into bed and rested up for the next day's events.

I awoke a little excited, unlike Frankie who is as excited like a kid on Christmas day. I went downstairs and had a good nutritious, energizing breakfast. I said goodbye to my parents once again and headed off to Frankie's. I could see he was already waiting on his front stoop. He saw me and ran over.

"Hey Danny, you ready?" he said jittering.

"Jeez Frankie, calm down. How long have you been waiting out here?" I said.

"A few hours," he said.

"A few hours? Didn't you sleep?" I said.

"Not really, I was too pumped. I did some training and after that I sat out here until you came," he said.

"You're too much Frankie," I said.

"So are we going?" he asked.

"Yeah, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" he shouted.

"Alight, this is the map of what seems to be of Afghanistan. So we need to head there," I said.

"That's kind of far isn't?" he said.

"Yeah but we can fly remember?" I said. "That's true. Oh I just forgot, I was practicing on flying and found out you can use your ki to push yourself and fly faster," he said.

"Really? That's great, we should be able to get there in no time. That's too bad I didn't know this a while ago, I could have stopped those bombs a lot quicker, oh well," I said.

Frankie and I prepared ourselves and took off for our final confrontation. We flew east towards the ocean. I started of slow to get used to flying.

"Come on Danny!" Frankie said as he blasted past me. I pushed my ki and chased after Frankie. I couldn't believe how fast I was going. The land underneath me was a big blur. At this rate we would be there in no time and kick some alien butt.


	10. Chapter 10

After flying over land, the ocean started and we flew across the green waters of the Jersey Shore. There were a lot of people on the beach and we passed over them so fast that all their stuff went up in the air. Frankie and I laughed and high fived. He flew some more and the greenish ugly water became a beautiful blue color. I hovered low and put my hand into the water as I flew.

"Ah, refreshing," I said. I moved back up into the sky and looked at the open ocean. I could see schools of fish in the water moving from side to side.

"So Frankie what did you say to your parents about going with me?" I asked.

"Well, I told them our school was taking part in an international fighting tournament out of state," he said. "That's not the truth but close enough," I said.

"Yeah well, we are fighting and we will be out of state," he said.

"Yeah but Frankie were fighting and intergalactic alien race and we are going to Afghanistan," I said.

"See close enough," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Whatever Frankie," I said shaking my head. We continued to soar over the ocean and we began to pass over parts of Europe. We saw Irish farmlands and Buckingham Palace.

After some short time we hit where the Asian territories began. We were getting close to our destination. We started to fly over desert and barren landscape. I slowed down to check the map and saw we were right on course and just a little bit until further to the area the base camp is in. We headed due east until the map matched our location. I nodded to Frankie and we headed down.

We landed in the middle of the desert with nothing around us.

"Well this seems to be the area that the base is located," I said.

"How are we going to find it?" Frankie asked.

"We'll split up and go in two directions. If you find it or in need of help just power up and I'll come as fast as I can and vice versa," I said.

"Alright no problem. I'll head this way," he said pointing to his left.

"Okay, I'll head this way. Be careful Frankie, and don't lower your guard," I said. Frankie nodded and we separated. I walked for miles and saw nothing except cacti and more cacti. I had a feeling Frankie was heading in the right direction but I didn't feel his power at all. I was hoping that he got himself in a pickle and figured he could handle it. I knew he wasn't that stupid so I just continued on keeping a look out for anything and his power level.

I walked a few more miles and I noticed a small town. I got closer to it and saw people doing chores. Some were carrying bags and others cleaning clothes. I saw children playing and running around. I smiled seeing a simplistic life that these people live and how peaceful it must be to live here.

As I walked closer I noticed a trunk with clothing inside. I decided to walk around and see what it was like to live in this little town. I put on the garments and walked into the town. None of the residents gave me a second look. I looked around and saw people getting water from a pump and herds of cattle and other livestock. Seeing how these people lived made my appreciate how my life was and how there were places this peaceful in the world.

Just then the peace was destroyed by loud gunshots and screaming. I looked around and saw everyone running and yelling. I didn't know what was going on. From behind some buildings came some people on horseback chasing the calm residents. They were firing their guns and laughing manically. I looked at the horse riders and recognized them.

"Teratins," I said to myself.

I pulled the garments over my face and waited. The horsemen galloped towards me as I stood in the middle of their way. The all stopped about twenty feet away and glared at me.

"Hey kid, get the hell out of the way or we will trample you," the lead horsemen said.

"Leave these people alone," I said with my head lowered.

"What did you say boy?" the horsemen said.

"I said, leave these people alone," I said raising my head.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Pee your pants?" he said. All the horsemen laughed. I noticed the townspeople were hiding inside and were safe. "

No, I'm going to destroy you," I said throwing the garments off.

"Hey, that's him. That's the Sayian kid!" one of the horsemen shouted.

"Aw, my cover's been blown," I said smiling.

"What! Get him!" the lead horsemen said.

I smirked and got into stance. The horsemen charged at me with their guns readied. I charged at them, knocking their guns from their hands and collecting them. They all stopped short and turned around. I did the same as we faced each other again. I stood holding their guns. They all looked around in confusion.

"Looking for these?" I said. "What the hell? I said get him!" the lead horsemen said.

They all charged me again and so did I. I managed to hit them all, knocking them from their horses. They all landed in the sand and slowly stood up. We faced each other once again and we stood there eyes locked.

"What do we do now sir?" one of the horsemen said. "What do you think? We get the hell out of here!" the lead horsemen shouted as he ran over to his horse and jumped back on.

The rest followed and they all galloped away from the town. When the Teratins vanished, the townspeople slowly came out from their hiding. They looked around and then at me. An elderly man approached me. "Are you the one who scared those beasts off?" he asked. "Yeah, it was me," I said.

"Oh thank you so much. Those creatures have been bothering our town for generations," the man said.

"It was not a problem," I said.

"Maybe to you, but to us we are at peace once again, and all thanks to you…uh, what is your name boy?" the man asked.

"Danny," I responded. "Well thank you again Danny. My name is Aken, I am the leader of this town," Aken said. I noticed all the townspeople were standing around me.

"Yes thanks to you my children and play outside whenever they want," one woman said.

"Seriously, it was not problem, those guys are like a person enemy of mine, so I didn't mind at all," I said.

"So is that why you are out here, to stop them?" Aken asked. "Yes, I want to stop them for destroying our home," I said.

"Well we can thank you by giving you some useful information," Aken said.

"What kind of information?" I asked. "The location of their home base," Aken said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Wow, really? Thank you so much. You don't know how much that helps," I said.

"It's nothing, we are glad to help the one who protected us," Aken said smiling. I couldn't believe how lucky I got.

"So where is their base?" I asked. "It's about six miles north of our town," Aken said pointing in the direction.

"Okay and thank you again," I said starting to walk.

Aken and the townspeople waved as I ventured off. I waved back happy to have helped those in need. I walked the six miles as Aken instructed and I found a place with tall buildings with tons of weapons and military like vehicles. I then noticed a big group of Teratins walking in formation.

They looked a lot like the US Army in movies and commercials. I jumped behind a big boulder so they wouldn't see me. I peered over the top of the boulder and examined the area. The general area looked the same all around with troops and vehicles driving around, it was just like a regular army base. As I continued to look around, that's when I saw him. It was my biggest enemy thus far, Sasheem Navtiv.

The second I laid eyes on him, my ager began to rise. He seemed to be telling his troops something but I didn't understand since it wasn't in English. Just then a siren went off in the entire compound. I was startled and uncertain what that meant. The troops began to scramble around. I ducked behind the boulder and stayed still. In the midst of it all I could be spotted so I needed to move and quick.

While the troops weren't paying enough attention in the area I was in, I ran for the nearest building. I ran inside and ducked behind some crates. I peered around the crates to see what was happening. All the troops were running around looking inside things. I was hoping they wouldn't find me but I didn't think I had much luck right now. As I watched, a lone soldier was walking close to the building where I was.

He peered into the doorway and raised his gun. I stayed crouched behind the crates hoping he wouldn't come any closer. He slowly walked in and looked behind the crates. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Crap," I said. The soldier grabbed a whistle from his pocket and blew it hard. I knew what he was doing and I had to stop him. I jumped up and punched him hard in the face.

He fell unconscious to the floor. I pulled his body behind the crates so no one would see. I peered out the doorway and noticed various troops were heading my way. I started to panic and didn't know what to do. The troops became only a few feet away and I did the only thing I knew to do. I powered up and became a Super Sayian. The troops were knocked back by my power and fell down.

I slowly walked out of the building, glowing as bright as the sun. I looked out ahead of me and I saw Sasheem standing there. He had a big smirk on his face. I scowled at as his troops surrounded me. They raised the guns ready to fire. My hatred for Sasheem built up inside until it reached the surface and exploded. My power reached such a high level that it caused a burst and knocking all the troops around me away.

Sasheem raised his arm and did a hand motion. All the troops lined up behind him and pointed their guns at me.

"Attack!" Sasheem yelled. And with that, all his men charged at me. Even though I was at Sayian level, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could take all of them out.

"Destructo Disk!" I heard behind me. Then a flat Frisbee like source of energy came over my head and moved in a circle pattern and passing by the rushing troops.

The disk crashed into the ground nearby causing an explosion. The troops remained still as if frozen in time. I looked at their faces with a look of extreme pain in their face. Moments later the unthinkable happened, the soldiers who stood motionless with pain on their faces, their torsos slowly slid off their waists, hitting the ground with many thuds at a time. "What the…" I said turning around.

As I looked behind me I saw Frankie standing atop the boulder I hid behind.

"Am I too late for the party?" he said.

"Nope perfect timing," I said as we high fived. Frankie and I started to power up when the rest of the troops charged. Sasheem raised his arm and shouted,

"Stop!" All the troops halted. Frankie and I looked at each other.

"Well my friend, it seems you have a little partner with you. This calls for something special. Bring out Kilrin," Sasheem said.

Two soldiers saluted and ran away. Some of the soldiers began to laugh, and it seemed it was towards us.

"Why are they laughing, and who is Kilrin?" Frankie asked. I looked at him and shrugged. Just then the ground began to shake and we started to lose our balance.

"What's going on?" I said.

"An earthquake?" Frankie said. "You stupid humans, that's Kilrin, and he's going to crush you," one solider said then laughing.

"I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this," I said as the ground shook more violently. Just then an enormous creature came out from behind some buildings. It was a big fat blobby looking thing. It was more disgusting than scary. It kept walking until it was rather close. It let out a loud roar making us fall to the ground. All the soldiers laughed.

"Well boys, meet Kilrin, he maybe sort of ugly but he's not anything you can fight against," Sasheem said then laughing.

"Well some may think that, while others disagree," I said smirking.

"Danny what are you talking about? You can't fight that thing, it's humungous," Frankie said. "I can fight it, I just need one thing," I said.

"What's that?" Frankie asked. "Your watch," I said. My watch…why?" Frankie said.

"You'll see, just throw it to me," I said.

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing. And remember this was a gift," Frankie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just throw it to me," I said. Frankie took off his watch and threw it to me. I caught it and held it up in front of me.

"Well here goes nothing," I said as I pushed the button marked, "Moonglow". I stared into the pale green light, feeling the power inside me rising. My body began to bulk and increase in size.

"Danny are you okay? What's going on?" Frankie asked.

My body continued to grow as I began to laugh. My skin began to sprout bark brown hair as my body mass still increased. My laughter turned into a low growl as I was still growing. My features became less human and more into those of a monkey.

"Oh no, he didn't," I heard Frankie say. I continued to grow until I was in similar size as Kilrin. I uncurled my arms and roar much louder than Kilrin did.

The soldiers who were once laughing, now stood in awe and silence.

"Now this will be fairer," I said in my deep raspy voice.

"Holy…" Frankie only managed to say. Kilrin took a step back, uncertain of his opponent.

"Come on fatso, let's see what you got," I said taunting him. Kilrin glared at me then charged. He jumped and tackled me and we both tumbled to the ground.

We rolled around like two pigs in a mud hole. We both had each other in our own grasps. When we stopped rolling, I was on my back and Kilrin was on top of me. I pulled my feet in and hit Kilrin as hard as I could in the stomach. He flew up in the air quite high, but came crashing down. The rupture he caused made everyone fall over due to it being a tremendous quake.

I stood up and all the soldiers pointed and laughed. Kilrin got up, roared again, and then charged. He threw a punch, but I noticed it and blocked it. I stopped the blobby mass dead in his tracks. I raised my massive fists and began to pummel him as if he were a

He laughed and pulled his arm back and he clocked me hard. I fell back and tumbled a bit. I stood up and roared very loudly. I charged Kilrin slamming my boulder sized fists into his face. He began to tumble like I did but as he fell onto his back I jumped onto him, pinning him in place. I raised my fists again and slammed them into hard into his face. His features began to distort.

He grabbed my wrists and smashed his forehead in to mine. I wince in pain but held on to him with my body. He managed to push me off and got up. He walked over to me and slowly picked me up and tossed me. I was sent flying back, and then I hit the ground and skidded across the sand. I stood up and with my anger high.

I knew what I had to do.

"That's it tubby, you're going down," I said. I placed my hands by my side and began the most familiar chant I knew.

"Ka…me…" I began.

"Oh God," Frankie said then running to the boulder and jumping behind it.

"Ha…me…" I continued.

Kilrin stood there not knowing what to do.

"HA!" I shouted at the top of my twenty foot high lungs. A monstrous beam of light shot from my hands and towards Kilrin. The Tub of Goo had no time to react and the wave slammed into him causing a blinding light. As I threw my arms over my face, I could feel myself getting smaller. I decreased in size until I was back to my normal self. I grabbed some spare clothes from my bag I brought, just being able to see.

As the light faded, I saw Kilrin still in the same spot, but with a slight difference. His entire mid section was gone. The circumference of his gelatinous gut was totally missing. My Oozaru Kamehemeha did the trick. It was a gamble most certainly, but one that really paid off. The rest of Kilrin's frame, crumbled to the floor. Sasheem was stunned as the rest of his army.

"That was my Oozaru Kamehameha, how'd you like it?" I said with a smirk.

Frankie came out from behind the boulder.

"Yeah alright!" he cheered. I was really impressed with myself.

"Enough games, Shwargo show them we mean business," Sasheem said. From out of a building, a very buff looking alien came walking. His muscles twitched as he walked. I started to walk towards him when Frankie threw his arm up.

"Don't worry Danny, I got this, besides you're all out of energy anyway, he'd kick you around like a rag doll," he said.

Though he was right I didn't want to see him up against the muscle bond freak. Frankie walked up to the alien and stared directly into his eyes. He didn't flinch because of it, but neither did Frankie. They both raised their arms at the same time and grappled each other. At first the seemed evenly matched until Shwargo's will increased. He started to overpower Frankie, who began to struggle.

But then, Frankie began to power up while still in the grapple and reversed the power difference. Frankie then kneed Shrwargo in the stomach caused him to release his grapple. While stunned, Frankie spun and hit him with a spinning back kick, knocking Shwargo through a wall of one of the buildings. I realized how much stronger Frankie could possibly be. "Come on Meat Head, we don't have all day," Frankie said taunting.

Swhargo climbed out the hole he had made and walked back over to Frankie.

"I'm going to crush you…" Shwargo said. Frankie threw several lightning fast punches, all of them hitting Shwargo's abdomen. He slowly doubled over, holding his midsection.

"Oh is that so? I think that rather impossible when you are doubled over in pain," Frankie said. I could see Frankie was completely fearless, despite Shwargo towering over him.

But his fearless had a real cocky side. And if he didn't watch out, he'd be in serious trouble. The anger and frustration was visible in Shwargo's face. I could tell he wanted to destroy Frankie. Shwargo slowly stood up and threw a hard punch. Frankie easily dodged it and grabbed Shwargo's arm and launched him into stack of crates. Shwargo got up from the broken crates.

He turned to Sasheem said something in their language. I had a bad feeling about it. Sasheem responded with a nod. Shwargo walked back over with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Shwargo, I just want to thank you for the great training. I feel I could take down any type of muscle head like you," Frankie said. Shwargo stopped in front of Frankie and stood into a fight stance.

Shwargo threw a punch similar to the last one and Frankie respond in a similar way, but instead he blocked it and gave him the same type of punch back. This caused Shwargo to skid backwards over the sand. As his body was in backward momentum, Shwargo grabbed a small pistol like gun from his back pocket and fired at Frankie.

"Frankie, look out!" I shouted. But I was too late.

Before he even knew it, the blast from Shwargo's gun struck him in the chest. Frankie's body sat in midair for a few moments before falling to the ground.

"Frankie!" I yelled as I rushed to him. I bent down and looked at his wound. It seemed to be a laser blast aimed right at his heart.

"Frankie, talk to me, are you okay?" I said starting to panic.

"I have a slight pain in my chest, but I think I can make it," Frankie said.

His breathing started to slow and his muscles began to twitch.

"You're going to be okay Frankie, I promise," I said as my eyes began to water.

"Well you haven't lied to me yet," he said. I did my best to smile.

"Hey Danny, can you do me one favor?" Frankie asked.

"Sure, whatever you need," I said. "Show Steroid Jerk what a Sayian can do…" he said then letting out a final gasp of air.

He lay motionless on the ground.

"Frankie? Frankie!" I shouted. His body lay completely still.

"You can't die. Please you can't die!" I screamed. I could hear laughter from Sasheem and his men. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to make them pay for all the damaged they caused. For all the suicide bombs, for all the attacks on the small towns, for the death of my best friend. I was going to make them pay dearly.

"Hey kid did I hurt your little friend? I'm sorry, I can give you a hug if you want," Shwargo said then laughing. As he stood laughing, I looked down at Frankie and I began to shake. My anger began to rise as well as my power level. Memories of Frankie and I flashed before my eyes. I saw when we were together in the early days, how we played at the park, running around until we felt like passing out. All the birthdays and vacations from school and how we started to train together, we were more like brothers.

Seeing the visions of Frankie and then looking down at his motionless corpse, it made me angrier than I've ever been. My heart felt like a million firecrackers were going off in it at the same time. I felt a major change was happening inside my body. My power began to climb higher than I could make it. I screamed letting out my anger, sadness, and frustration. As my power grew, I could feel a strange feeling in my arms and legs.

I screamed louder making it echo across the barren landscape. Just as my emotions were scattering through my mind, my body began to alter. The muscles that extended across my skeletal structure started to increase. I could feel my arms and legs beginning to stretch and increase in mass. My power was still climbing as my body began to stretch and widen. I felt my power topping off and my limbs slowly contracted back to their normal size.

But I could still fell the power staying at the high level. I then realized what was going on. I had reached the next level, I became a Super Sayian 2. I turned towards my enemies and gave them all a piercing glare. I could see some of them looked confused or scared, not knowing to make of the boy with the bulging body.

"I'm going to make you pay for your crimes," I said pointing at them. I rushed towards Shwargo and punched him hard into the throat, ripping through him. I skidded to a stop and stood up. Shwargo's head then slowly dislocated off of his body which the in return fell to the ground. I turned to Sasheem and started to walk towards him.

"Now you'll face the wrath of a Super Sayian 2," I said as I walked. Sasheem's troops then proceeded to charge at me with guns raised. I moved across the sand as if I were the air I was breathing. I struck each soldier in vitals areas causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. I fixated my attention back to Sasheem. "Attack him you fools!" he shouted. "No one can help you, all of your men are down for the count," I said.

He looked around to see none of his soldiers were standing. I reached the raised structure that Sasheem was standing on. I stopped and stared him dead into his eyes. "I want you to stop this. What you are doing is hurting many lives. Innocent lives are being taken away," I said looking over at Frankie. "I want you to stop this madness and go back to where you came from and leave my planet and my people alone," I said.

"You're going to have to kill me first!" Sasheem said then grabbed a gun off of one of his men. He aimed and fired it straight towards me. I powered up creating an energy shield causing the blasts to ricochet off. He dropped the gun.

"You know you shouldn't get to close to an alligator's mouth…" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. He smirked as he grabbed the sides of his clothing.

He threw his arms up, ripping his human guise off and revealing his true self.

"Well it's seems my men could not dispose of one little boy, even though they did get one, but we aren't all perfect, so I will have to take this into my own hands," he said.

"You are a disgusting breed of life. Killing others for your own goals, you make me sick," I said.

"A little upset are we? Well good news is you'll see your friend momentarily, as soon as I kill you!" he shouted then throwing a ball of energy at me.

I dodged it and threw my own at him but he deflected it away. Just then I felt a tremendous power emitting from Sasheem. I looked over and saw him standing and laughing. "How did I not feel your power until this second?" I asked. "That's because I hid it from you since I knew you were here," he said. I was unsure if I would be able to stop him but I had to try for Frankie.

"Well you may have some real power but, I'm going to show you what a Super Sayian can do," I said then rushing towards him. I threw my hand deep into his abdomen and he let out a cough as he struggled to breathe. He had an angry look on his face and he smashed his fist into my face knocking me back. I ran at him again and threw my fist he managed to grab it and stop it. I threw my other fist and he did the same.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sasheem said. I kicked him in the same spot I punched him before and he let go of my hands. I did a spinning back kick and knocked him across the platform. His body hit the sand, creating his own sand cloud.

"You match me in hand to hand. So I must turn up the heat a little," he said then slowly rising up into the sky. He raised his hands up and shouted,

"Blazing Meteor Attack!"

In a matter of seconds a hail of rather big meteors came falling from the sky. One by one they began to strike into the earth. Some hit the vehicles and the buildings in the base. I knew how crazy he was and what stop at nothing to kill me. I powered up and gracefully dodged the meteors.

"Why can't I crush you like the rodent vermin you are?" he yelled as his meteors continued to fall.

My Super Sayian 2 abilities made it easy to dodge the meteors and started to make a sport of it.

"Hey come on Sasheem hit me!" I shouted the taunt.

"Stay still you little pest!" he yelled. More and more meteors fell and at a faster pace. I still dodged them with ease.

"My grandma can throw better than that, and she's has a plastic hip!" I yelled.

"Enough of these childish games. I'm going to end you and now. It is time for my ultimate technique," he said. Now I was getting pretty worried.

I didn't know what he had up his sleeve but I had to stop him.

"Now you will feel my wrath and be destroyed!" he said then positioning his already raised arms and closing his eyes. At first I didn't know what he was up to but I felt uneasy. He sat there, floating with his hands up. I looked at him and wondered what he was doing. I knew this was my chance so I geared up for Kamehameha.

I positioned myself and charged up the energy. He sat in the air not moving. As the power in my hands collected, I could notice something. I saw very small black orbs rising from all his fallen men. It all slowly gravitated towards him, collecting over his head. That's when my bad feeling was right. I let my energy go and hit him dead on. But as the light faded, he was still there.

"By the look on your face, you thought that was going to work but you were wrong. I have a shield of my own energy over me while I readied for my final attack," he said. I was really curious of what this final attack was.

"What is this ultimate attack?" I asked. "Well you're about to be obliterated so I will respect your wish. I am now collecting the evil that resides in my men and even this camp. It gets all collected into a ball of black evil, and then you will be completely destroyed," he said.

I realized this attack was a lot like the Spirit Bomb. I watched as his attack got bigger. There was no way to stop that attack once he released it.

"You are only a short time away from your death," he said. I needed a plan and I knew just like the Spirit Bomb, he can't move from where he stands so I had time to plan. I had to break the energy field around him, and I thought if I could send a concentration of my energy I could probably break it.

I thought of an attack to use and I got a good one and readied myself. I placed my hand with my pointer and middle fingers held against my forehead. I focused all my energy into my hand. I could see Sasheem was just about ready to unleash his attack. I kept focusing until I saw Sasheem lean back. "Try and stop this. Necros Bomb!" he shouted. I knew it was now or never, so I released my attack at the same time.

"Super Special Beam Cannon!" I yelled as I extended my arm. A concentrated beam of energy shot from my two fingers and flew towards Sasheem at an incredible speed. It struck Sasheem's energy field and shattered it. It tore through his body creating a giant hole in his torso. Sasheem dropped his arms and letting go of his attack. His body hit the ground and his attack slowly drifted down.

The dark orb swallowed his body and began to spark wildly. Swallowing his body must be exerting so much evil at one time so it's becoming unstable. It began to pulsate and the ground started to shake. The fallen Teratin soldiers began to get pushed around by the energy. I had to get away from it or I too was going to bite the dust. I jumped up and started to fly as fast as I could.

I stopped as soon as I was at a good distance away and turned around. A pillar of black energy shot up into the sky and stayed for a good minute and then faded. I went back to see what it had caused. I saw that Sasheem's body was gone and I knew he was vaporized by his own attack. I looked around. "Now what to do with these guys," I said looking at the fallen soldiers.

I walked around and noticed what looked to be a space craft. It was probably what they used to come here. So I gathered all the soldiers up and put them in the craft. Once I placed them all in, I shut the door. I picked it up and aimed it.

"Have a nice flight gentleman," I said then tossing the craft upward. Finally my planet was at peace from any alien threat.

I turned back and saw Frankie's body. I walked over to him and looked down. I shed one last tear for him.

"Don't worry Frankie, we're going home now," I said hoping somehow he could hear me. I picked him up and put him over my shoulder. I lifted off the ground and made my way back home. Thanks to my new level of power, I flew even faster and got home much sooner.

But as I flew homeward, I thought of what I was going to tell his parents. I knew they were going to be devastated. I decided to take him to Sensei and ask for his advice. I reached our hometown and made my way to the dojo. I made sure no one saw me since if I was seen holding the dead body of my best friend, that may not turn out so good. I managed to get inside and knocked on Sensei's door.

"Yes…" he said then paused. "Sensei, I need your help," I said.

"What happened?" Sensei asked. "Those lousy Teratins cheated. They pulled a gun on Frankie during a fight and they killed him," I said with a slight shaky voice. I began to get choked up when I thought back to the fight. "I don't know what to do, I mean there's nothing that will bring Frankie back," I said.

"Well, actually there is something to you can do," Sensei said.

"What? What is it? I'll do whatever is needed to be done," I said.

"All you need to find a certain type of object," Sensei said. "What kind go object?" I asked.

"This kind of object," Sensei said then opening a drawer in his desk and pulling a shiny orb. He held it out in front of him and my eyes widened.

"No way," I said staring at the bright orange ball with two stars inside of it. This began a new adventure. A different type, but an adventure none the less.

THE END


End file.
